Miserável Melancolia
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: Certo. Por que eu? Por que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, EU tinha que ser escolhida para fazer uma matéria sobre um ser ignóbil, nojento e torpe como James Potter? E acreditem quando eu digo, o fundo do poço SEMPRE é mais fundo.[UA]
1. Zombaria

**Capitulo 1: Zombaria.**

**-**

-Você só pode estar brincando!

Eu olhei novamente para a mulher sentada a minha frente. Sim. Aquela legítima geleira sentada bem na minha frente. Ah sim. Há quem diga que ela é a minha chefe. Sim ela é. Mas e daí? Ela não cansa de me lembrar isso toda hora mesmo...

-Não, Evans, eu _não _estou brincando. E acho que você deveria ter modos comigo, por que, não sei se você se lembra...

-...mas você é minha chefe. Sim, eu me lembro perfeitamente. – Não disse que ela ia falar isso mais uma vez?

Ela sorriu satisfeita e sádica. Ta. Desculpa ai. Eu só me exaltei um _pouquinho_. Porém, quem não se exaltaria se ela tivesse dado aquele trabalho? Sim, qualquer um se exaltaria, se fosse do sexo feminino, e se não fosse eu, por que qualquer uma ficaria _feliz_. No entanto, esse nem de longe foi o meu caso. Eu me exaltei por que fiquei _irritada._

-Hm... Mas, você não pode pedir pra outra pessoa, Chris?

Eu quase que imediatamente me arrependi por tê-la chamado de Chris. Ela me olhou com um olhar assassino. Confesso que quase me senti sufocada por aquele olhar.

-Hm... Não eu não posso, Evans. Esse trabalho é seu e pronto. E você devia estar agradecendo por _ainda _ter um. – disse ela, entre os dentes, violentamente.

Assim era a minha superior, Christine Bloom. Curta e grossa. Eu ainda não sabia direito se gostava ou a odiava. Acho que o fato de que eu a admirava me impedia de odiá-la, mas isso nem de longe significava que eu não ficava extremamente irritada com ela às vezes.

-Certo, Christine. – tentei chama-la assim. Afinal srta.Bloom, ou só Bloom ficaria muito estranho. – Eu vou fazer essa matéria. Mas saiba que eu não concordo nadinha com tudo isso.

Christine se permitiu um sorriso, e pela primeira vez eu pensei que talvez, afinal das contas, ela não fosse uma geleira-ambulante.

-Não me importa se você concorda ou não, Evans. Eu estou cag... Hm... Bem, tanto faz. Só o faça. Já estou quase conseguindo uma entrevista com os pais dele, então acho que isso vai ser interessante pra matéria, não? Bem, depois eu entro em contato com você. Pode ir.

Eu dei um aceno de cabeça e saí da salinha da Christine, voltando cabisbaixa ao meu cubículo. A Amy certamente deve ter percebido a minha tristeza, ou, até mesmo, irritação contida, pois deu um sorrisinho de satisfação. Bem. Pela atitude dela eu não preciso nem dizer que ela me _odeia_,não é?

Hm. È por ai. Eu não sei dizer por que. Quer dizer, ela é loira, magra, e todas essas coisas mais, como se fosse saída de uma revista de modelos. Então não é inveja. Acho que ela só não vai com a minha cara. Meu Deus. O que eu fiz pra merecer esse encosto?

- E então, Evans? – ela perguntou, e já pensei "lá vem bomba" – o que houve? Você parece... ahm... como poderia dizer? Chateada?

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Não foi nada, Amy, _querida_. – e eu fiz bem questão de fazer uma cara de nojo ao enfatizar o "_querida"_.

Sentei e fiquei encarando a tela do computador, desanimada. Fui olhar meus e-mails, e tinham um bando de piadas e vídeos na caixa de entrada, mas quer saber? Não tinha importância. Eu abri um a um, mas não suportei ler nem ao menos ver até o final. Abri um documento do word para terminar um artigo que tinha que terminar, triste. Sem contar que eu não parava de suspirar toda hora, então eu podia até imaginar as pessoas olhando pra mim, intrigadas. Mas eu ao menos tinha aquele cubículo, que me protegia do resto do mundo. O tempo foi passando, lentamente.

Ao final da tarde, desliguei meu computador e fui juntando minhas coisinhas que estavam espalhadas quando a Christine me chamou.

Até imaginando o que era eu fui, a passos bem pequenininhos, o que mostrava a minha auto-estima reduzida. Dei algumas batidinhas na porta, um pouco receosa de entrar, pois não estava nem um pouco interessada no que ela tinha a dizer.

-Tinha alguma coisa pra me falar, senhora?

Christine estranhou minha formalidade, pois levantou os olhos do relatório que estava lendo para me encarar com curiosidade e franziu a testa.

-Hmm... Sim, Lily. – Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela me chamara pelo primeiro nome. – Bem, eu consegui as entrevistas com os pais _dele_. Eu já estava tentando há algum tempo, mas como eles vão à um restaurante no centro amanhã disseram que não se incomodariam se tivessem a companhia de um jornalista agradável, e responder a algumas perguntas sobre o filho, que é o assunto favorito da maioria dos pais, não faria mal a ninguém. Eu fiz um guia de perguntas pra você, eu sei que você consegue formular perguntas boas e inteligentes sozinha, mas eu quero que você entenda: Isso é algo grande. Não é uma coluninha ou um cantinho da revista. Dessa vez você está tendo uma grande oportunidade. Não a perca, Lily. Eu confio em você, Evans.

Eu fiquei tão surpresa com tudo o que ela havia dito que não disse mais nada, novamente. Peguei uma folhinha do bloco de notas dela em que ela havia posto o 'guia' para as perguntas e me mandei, pensativa. As palavras dela ainda rodeavam meus pensamentos, e eu ouvia perfeitamente minha pulsação acelerada.

Voltei ao meu cubículo, pois tinha esquecido de imprimir uma receita que Elizabeth havia me pedido. Enquanto imprimia a bendita receita, ouvia Amy contar do seu novo namorado para alguém no telefone. Deus, será que ela não cansa? Já fazia uma semana que ela só fala nesse cara. E os dois só estavam 'juntos' há umas duas semanas. Eles nem estavam namorando, oficialmente.

Peguei a receita e fui embora, já com espasmos por ter de ouvir a Amy-nojentinha exibindo o namorado de novo. Mas eu já devia ter me acostumado. É _sempre _assim.

Fui embora, suspirando, antes que Amy viesse me dizer algo, ou talvez, me lembrar, como sempre faz, que eu não tenho um namorado há séculos, ou que ela nunca ouvira nada sobre minha vida amorosa, o que era um indicio de que ela era inexistente.

Cheguei em casa cansada, e Elizabeth ainda não havia chegado. Estranhei. Já fazia pouco mais de um ano que morávamos juntas, e Elizabeth _sempre _chegava mais cedo que eu. Suspirei, e essa deveria ser a milésima vez em que eu suspirava naquele dia, e me atirei no sofá, cansada.

Era stress demais para uma pessoa só. Aliás, por que _eu_? Por que não... sei lá, a Amy? Por que não John Lenon? Por que não Barney ou Bozo? Por que EU?

Por que dentre tantas pessoas que já passaram por esse mundinho vil e cruel, EU tinha que fazer uma matéria para a MALDITA revista de fofocas na qual trabalho, sobre JAMES POTTER?

Alguém lá em cima estava _zombando _comigo.

**-**

**N/A: Olha só quem voltou uma (nada) útil fic. Sim, eu e minha (nada) ilustre presença estamos aqui para apresentar a vocês uma Miserável Melancolia. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado . O capitulo é pequeno mas é só pra manter o suspense, mohoho xD**

**Pra me xingar, ou pra me elogiar, o lindo, apresentável, galante e amável botaozinho roxo no canto da página está aqui para isso. Reviews, PLEASE UU"**


	2. Fossa

**Capítulo 02: Fossa.**

* * *

Eu olhei para frente novamente, e senti como se meu estomâgo estivesse praticando ginástica olímpica. Ainda não havia me conformado. E, desde que havia recebido a infeliz noticia, continuava a me perguntar: _Por que eu, **droga**?_  
Olhei nervosamente para o papelzinho que tinha em mãos. Todavia, o letreiro formado por letras garrafais e douradas sobre o branco absoluto da construção a minha frente não deixava duvidas. Era aquele o lugar.  
Respirei fundo e soltei um longo suspiro. Iria terminar em breve. Talvez eu até tivesse uma cerimônia fúnebre bem bonita... Ai meu Deus, do que eu estou falando? Vou ficar bem. _Vou ficar bem._ E aquele era o mantra que ficava repetindo para mim mesma, enquanto adentrava o restaurante, olhando para todos os cantos, meus olhos saltados de ansiedade.  
-Com lincença, senhorita...  
-AAAAAAAA!  
Meu coração deu um salto e eu ergui a mão para um funcionário (acho que é um maître, coisa de rico, sabe?) que viera me receber.  
-Me desculpe, POR FAVOR! – eu implorei, e quase berrei aquele "por favor", embora estivesse tentando, com todo meu esforço, manter o meu tom de voz baixo.  
Olhei a minha volta. Graças ao burburinho de todos os clientes do estabelecimento, ninguém havia notado o escândalo que eu acabara de fazer, ainda bem.  
Voltei minhas atenções para o maître, esperando um olhar severo ou uma bronca, mas ele estava rindo. Rindo não seria a palavra exata. Ele estava, exatamente, _gargalhando_.  
Eu arregalei os olhos para ele e não disse mais nada, até que ele conseguiu, enfim parar de rir.  
-Me desculpe, - disse ele, ainda com traços de riso na face. – Onde é que estávamos mesmo?  
Eu sorri.  
-Bem, acabamos de passar a parte em que eu faço um escândalo por causa do susto que você me deu.  
-Certo. – disse ele. – A senhorita fez alguma reserva?  
-Hm... Creio que o Sr e a Sra Potter estão à minha espera. – respondi timidamente. Aquelas palavras me fizeram lembrar o porque eu estava ali, que eu momentaneamente havia esquecido, graças ao gentil maître.  
-Me acompanhe, por favor.  
O que ele dissera entrouem meus ouvidos e eu senti como se um balde de água fria estivesse sendo derramado sobre mim. _Vou ficar bem_. Afinal, são só Jane e Henry, e não, especificamente, o filho deles, o detestável, arrogante, estúpido, boçal e.. bem... essas coisas todas...  
Ele me conduziu por entre as mesas bem ajeitadas e pessoas que conversavam, algumas sérias, outras excitadas, animadas, entre outros. Em uma mesa ao canto, estava sentado um casal de meia-idade que dialogava animado. Senti uma pontada no peito ao reconhecê-los. O maître se aproximou deles para anunciar minha chegada, supus. Eu quase me escondi atrás dele, mas quando Jane e Henry levantaram os olhos para me encarar eu quisera mesmo era que um buraco se abrisse no chão e me engolisse. Os dois me fitaram com um misto de espanto, surpresa e, acho eu, um pouco de felicidade.  
-Lily! – Jane exclamou, surpresa. – Que coincidência _maravilhosa_!  
Eu me esforcei para sorrir. Jane e Henry sorriram, bondosos. Meu coração se amoleceu ao ver aqueles dois, tão gentis e tão bondosos comigo, como sempre foram. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Henry me olhavam com ternura e Jane fazia o mesmo com seus olhos castanhos. Ela indicou uma cadeira a sua frente na mesa e conforme a tensão inicial foi se dissipando eu me sentei, um pouco timidamente.  
-Imagine só, Lily! Estávamos à espera de uma jornalista que nos quer perguntar a respeito do nosso Jamie!  
Lily riu, um pouco sem jeito.  
-Ahm... Bem, sabe como é, Sra...  
-Jane. – pediu a Sra Potter.  
-Hm, Jane... – eu continuei, nervosa. – É que eu sou a jornalista.  
Todas as palavras foram simplesmente saindo da minha boca, e, conforme elas saiam, eu sentia o meu rosto arder cada vez mais.  
-O que! – exclamou Henry, atônito. – Lily é a jornalista?  
Henry, que parecia um pouco sério até agora, parecia estar achando um pouco de graça da situação. Eu me irritei um pouco, mas não deixei transparecer. Poxa, eu bancando o papel de idiota, o que é _justamente_ o que sou, muito obrigada, e as pessoas rindo na minha cara. Jane, que ao ouvir o que eu dissera se mostrou surpresa igual ao marido, começou a rir também.  
-Mas o que o destino não faz! – exclamou ela, excitada. – A Lily vai ter que fazer uma matéria sobre o Jimmy?  
Eu sorri de um jeito meio amarelo. Precisa ficar repetindo, Sra. P? Ainda é meio difícil para mim acreditar que estou no fosso. Quer dizer, não que aquela matéria estúpida tenha feito isso comigo, eu já estava no fundo do poço, para falar a verdade, mas, sabe como é, uma coisa que eu aprendi com ao longo dos meus miseráveis dias neste mundinho terreno foi que o fundo do poço sempre, e dê muita ênfase, _sempre_ pode ser mais fundo.  
-Não é? – comentei, afável. Forcei uma risada. – E como... Como... – a frase entalou na minha garganta, e eu senti uma secura incrível no fundo da boca. – Ah, como está o James? – completei, um pouco esganiçada.  
Se Jane, ou até mesmo Henry, que folheava o cardápio com os olhinhos brilhantes, haviam percebido o quão tensa estava fizeram questão de não tocar no assunto.  
-Aah... – disse Jane, os olhos castanhos transbordando em felicidade. – Ele é o nosso motivo maior de orgulho. Está conduzindo a empresa de Henry tão bem, apesar de ser tão novo.  
Henry assentiu e desviou os olhos do cardápio para mim.  
-Sim, está indo muito bem. Ele e Sear. – Eu senti outra pontada em meu peito. Sirius. Havia ele mencionado Sirius? Não, acho que foi mera impressão. – Convidei Remus para se juntar a nós, mas o rapaz, humilde como sempre foi, não aceitou. Afinal, os interesses dele são outros. Não dizendo que Sirius – sim, ele mencionou não só Sirius, como Remus também. – sempre sonhou em ser um executivo, contudo...  
E Henry começou a falar tudo, empolgado. Meus olhos marejaram, mas eu tentei com todas as minhas forças impedir que as lágrimas viessem. A cada vez que ele os mencionava eu sentia uma nova pontada. Eu sentia tantas saudades deles. Sentia uma melancolia tão profunda invadindo meus pensamentos que até esqueci-me de ligar o gravador ou anotar alguma coisa. Claro que, mais tarde, Christine ia querer me estrangular. Porém, eu pouco me importava com Christine. Ela não podia estar tão longe de meus pensamentos...  
-Ah sim! Eu me lembro muito bem desse dia!– exclamou Jane, deliciada. – Lembra quando aquele bicicleteiro te atropelou, Lily? James ficou uma fera!  
Eu olhei para a Sra P com os olhos verdes opacos, sem nenhuma expressão.  
-Lily? – chamou Henry, preocupado. – Está sentindo alguma coisa?  
Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.  
-Só um pouco de mal-estar. Deve ser fome.  
Jane sorriu, aliviada.  
-Ah, vamos fazer o pedido então!  
Uma longa discussão sobre o que pedir se seguiu.  
-Tudo é delicioso, Lily. – disse Jane, amável. – Se eu fosse você provava um pouco dessa carne com molho. – disse, indicando um prato no cardápio.  
-Certo, Jane. Eu vou querer isso mesmo, obrigada. – eu disse com simplicidade. Nem havia olhado direito para o prato que ela apontara.  
Jane olhava um prato pelo marido, que fitava as fotos de coisas gordurosas e cheias de elementos malvados entupidores de veias, (como Jane chamava os carboidratos e as mais variadas gorduras) com saudosismo. Eu havia ouvido a noticia por meio de uma amiga que Henry enfartara e escapara por pouco. Eu sorri para a Sra. Potter, compreensiva.  
-Ela tem razão, Henry. – disse com toda a bondade que consegui encontrar em mim. Me surpreendi, pensando que em mim havia apenas melodramatismo e egoísmo. – O senhor escapou por pouco de um enfarte... Mal limpou suas veias e já quer entupi-las?  
Jane bateu palmas.  
-Muito bem, Lily! – ela aprovou minha bronca.  
-Certo, como poderia deixar de obedecer ao pedido de uma moça tão bonita e gentil? – respondeu o Sr. Potter, meio galante, meio resignado. Eu ri dele. Era engraçado como Henry, apesar de bondoso e gentil, lembrava James às vezes. Claro, James devia ser a parte ruim de Henry, que eu nunca conheci, e duvidava que existisse. Aliás, como um casal tão simpático e amável deu a luz a James Potter? Eu ainda me pergunto. Mas eles tem _tanto_ orgulho de James que eu me recusava a dizer alguma coisa sobre ele perto dos pais. Com certeza eles não conheciam a verdadeira face por debaixo da mascara. Para se ter tanto orgulho do filho, sem sombra de duvida este fingia e dissimulava perto dos pais, algo do que, não tenha duvida, James é bem capaz. Mentir e dissimular. Afastei aqueles pensamentos cheios de rancor da minha mente para rir da piada do sempre galante Henry.  
Acho que a grande diferença entre os galanteios de James e de Henry e que James sempre possuía aquele ar malicioso, enquanto Henry era bondoso e sutil. E, convenhamos, eu sabia que James conseguia agir como um verdadeiro animal em pleno cio. Claro que não havia como saber sobre Henry, porém, eu tinha certeza absoluta que aquele senhor ali na minha frente era incapaz de ser canalha igual à James.  
Bem, vou parar de compará-lo ao James. Afinal, ele é de outra geração e já tem à Jane. Não que eu estivesse a fim de Henry. Nem de James, muito menos. Francamente. James era um ser que me causava repúdio, asco. Era um ser nojento, rastejante, torpe, imundo e...  
-Boa tarde, família.  
E... Eu senti que não só meu estômago e sim todos meus órgãos internos se reviravam. Encarei James, petrificada, abismada, atônita, ou simplesmente como se tivesse acabado de tomar um soco na boca do estômago. Os cabelos negros e rebeldes, os olhos castanho-esverdeados cintilantes, o olhar sempre tomado por uma notável rebeldia.  
E eu sentia todas aquelas sensações que descrevi acima; asco, repúdio, enjôo, náuseas e um estranho calor que se apoderava de meu corpo todo, dos pés à cabeça. Meu coração pulava como louco, como se estivesse a trotes ligeiros tentando fugir de meu peito.  
Se James havia ficado surpreso? Sim, havia. Muito. No entanto, por pouco segundos. Me encarou atônito por um átimo até tomar uma pose arrogante e sedutora.  
-Boa tarde, Lily.  
O calor que corria livremente pelo meu corpo aumentou. Sem contar que eu percebi que as minhas pernas tremiam e toda a cor havia sumido de minha face, apesar desta arder febrilmente.  
Eu o encarei, inexpressiva, enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado.  
A temperatura ia aumentando.  
-A que devo esta agradável surpresa? – perguntou James.  
E, mais do que nunca, eu estava achando que só podia ser carma. Quer dizer, eu devo ter sido alguém realmente ruim em todas as minhas encarnações passadas, por que, a minha atual encarnação estava pagando realmente caro por algo que, para ela, era desconhecido. Talvez eu tivesse sido Osama Bin Laden, mas logo lembrei que este ainda estava vivo. Bem, quem sabe Darth Vader tenha realmente existido? Então lembrei que ele viria a existir, num futuro muito, mas muito distante, e numa galáxia igualmente distante. Talvez eu tenha sido o macaco louco. Nunca se sabe. Talvez tenha sido o rei do crime, ou Al Capone, ou algum chefão da máfia. Talvez até o próprio Hitler, quem sabe?Por que, realmente, estas eram as únicas explicações plausíveis.  
Subitamente, e mais uma vez, eu sentia que o fundo do poço SEMPRE podia ser mais fundo.

* * *

**N/A: E aqui está o (nada) esperado segundo capítulo! O que acharam? Odiaram? Amaram? Muito melancólico? Muito sem-graça? O botãozinho fofinho e roxinho ao canto esquerdo da página serve justamente para vocês expressarem suas opiniões! Então, vão nessa, sem hesitação!**

**E finalmente o James apareceu! xD Sim Sim!**


	3. DoceAmargo

**Capitulo 3: Doce-Amargo**

* * *

Senti um formigamento violento se espalhar pelo meu corpo. 

-Ah, Jamie! Imagine só... – começou a Sra P.

Oh não. Não mesmo. James simplesmente NÃO pode saber que eu tenho que escrever uma matéria puxando o saco dele!

-Foi uma coincidência maravilhosa! – eu disse, com um tom de voz que era puro cinismo folheado por uma falsa amabilidade. Jane me olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha, mas eu não dei tempo para que ela falasse algo – Nos encontramos por puro acaso!

Eu ri, nervosa. James riu gostosamente, com aquele seu ar sempre altivo. Era obvio para ele que eu estava mentindo, porém, ele não disse nada. Muito menos Jane, que pouco depois entendeu que eu não queria que James soubesse de nada, e riu depois. Todos começamos a rir, com exceção de Henry, que apenas sorriu, animado, por que a comida havia finalmente chegado.

-Fica para o almoço, filho? – perguntou Henry.

James me lançou um olhar furtivo, que eu só agüentei responder por alguns instantes, pois logo desviei o olhar para o meu prato. Nenhuma comida havia me parecido tão sem graça. De repente senti-me sem o mínimo de fome. Nós almoçamos tranqüilamente, enquanto James e Henry trocavam informações sobre a empresa. Nada de entrevista. Eu suspirei. Como que pra me distrair, lembrei-me de Christine e do fato que ela me esfolaria viva assim que eu aparecesse a sua frente sem entrevista alguma. Hmm... Achoaté que ela deve conhecer umas torturas chinesas. Não. Torturachinesa está bem abaixo do nível dela. Acho que ela tá mais pros assírios, sabem, aquele povo que era o maiscruel da Idade Antiga.Eles esfolavamos prisioneiros vivos, arrancavam os olhos deles, e sabe o que? Até enfiavam estacas de madeiras pelo... Bem, você sabe o que dapessoa. Ui.

Mas não dizem por ai "Melhor morrer em pé do que viver ajoelhada"?

No entanto,o pior é que a Jane, que eu considerava ser um ser bondoso e amável se revelou um ser maligno. O pobre Henry mal tinha comido metade de sua comida magra, que obedecia severamente à uma dieta inflexível que o médico lhe passara, Jane exclamou, assustada:

-Meu Deus! Olha só, Henry estamos atrasados para sua consulta!

Henry olhou para a esposa, sem entender. Antes que pudesse perguntar, e ah euaposto minha vida de que Henry iria perguntar, "O que diabos você quer dizer com consulta?", Jane levantou-se, puxando o marido junto e despedindo-se de nós. Henry, embora não estivesse entendendo patavinas pediu à mulher que esperasse ele pagar a conta e James se ofereceu para fazê-lo. O pai deu de ombros e me deixou ali, sozinha, com o ser que eu mais desprezava em todo o universo. Mais que a Amy.

Eu estava à beira de cair no choro, porém, prometi a mim mesma que não daria à James a satisfação de me ver chorando. Ah, eu confiava na senhora! Até tu, Sra P?

Para meu grande alivio, James reconhecera alguém a umas quatro mesas dali e fora falar com eles.

Eu olhei pros lados, desesperada. Aquela era minha chance. Isso se me deixassem sair sem pagar a conta, por que, no momento, eu era a única pessoa a mesa. E só tinha uns míseros trocados.Droga! Minha única chance de escapar!

Quando ele retornou, graças à deus, sentou-se de frente para mim. E eu não sei por que estava agradecendo, pois, alguns instantes depois, senti o joelho dele roçar no meu. Eu me ajeitei melhor na cadeira, de modo a afastar minhas perninhas inocentes das dele.

De repente eu percebi que não havia nenhuma saída. Dei de ombros internamente. Não havia nada a perder, muito menos a ganhar. Com isso metade de meu nervosismo se esvaiu.

-Como estão Remus e Sirius? – perguntei como se estivesse perguntando sobre o tempo, com a intenção de descontrair.

James sorriu.

-Eu estou bem, muito obrigado. – respondeu, com um falso tom chateado.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso amarelo. HÁ HÁ HÁ, James Potter, você é TÃO engraçado! Certo, um a zero pra você.

-Sim, James, é muito bom saber que você está bem, mas e aqueles dois?

Com isso acho que ficamos um a um, não?

-Isso importa?

Ah não, francamente. Ele estreitou os olhos e eu me senti afundar naquele olhar dele.Isso me causou arrepios. Claro, por que eu estava sentindo nojo.

-Se estou perguntando, e se você dá a mínima importância para o que eu penso, sim, tem importância. Mas como eu sei que você não dá a mínima para o que eu penso...

Ele riu.

-Não faça drama, Evans. – ele disse simplesmente.

Eu estranhei o fato de ele estar me chamando pelo sobrenome, mas não deixei transparecer. Pouco me importava. Ficamos por um tempo em um silêncio incômodo, como se cada um procurasse algo para dizer.

-Já que você perguntou... – James começou. – Sirius está bem, assim como Remus.

Eu dei um sorriso pálido. Na verdade não importava se Sirius ou Remus estavam bem. Eu já sabia deles por meio de amigas minhas dos tempos de escola. Novamente o silêncio incômodo se impôs, e James se sentiu na obrigação de quebrá-lo.

-E você? Como está?

Eu sorri.

-Isso te importa?

Há! Dois a um para mim!

Ele sorriu, jovial.

-Posso garantir que importa mais do que Sirius e Remus lhe importam.

Eu suspirei. Podemos pular essa parte, pelo amor de deus? Estava tentando ser agradável! Isso não é mais nenhum de seus joguinhos de sedução.

-Ouvi dizer que você fez jornalismo mesmo... – James disse.

-Pois é. – eu respondi, com um tom meio cansado e forcei um sorriso. – Acabei fazendo...

-Não era isso que você queria? – perguntou ele, intrigado.

-Hm... Era sim... Mas não consegui um emprego com o que eu queria. – Eu ri, um riso irônico e meio amargo. – Nem todos podem ter tudo o que querem não?

Hm, bem, no meu caso é nem todos podem ter o que querem.

Ele franziu a testa, como se não estivesse entendido. Acho que ele achou que eu havia lhe lançado uma indireta. Se ele achou isso, para mim tanto faz. Não tinha tempo para uma briguinha boba.

-E o que você está fazendo? – James perguntou.

Imaginei que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria perguntar, contudo, tive que respirar fundo antes de lhe responder, tentando me preparar. E me preparar para o que? Para quando ele começasse a rir.

-Estoutrabalhando numa... numa... revista de fofocas. – respondi, com toda minha dignidade se esvaindo.

Ao invés de cair na risada, como eu imaginei que ele faria, ele apenas sorriu, simpático.

-E você me imaginava como um executivo? – perguntou ele, num tom meio divertido.

Eu ri.

-Para falar a verdade, não. – disse com sinceridade – Mas você sempre foi inteligente, sabia que não ia trabalhar numa revista de fofocas ou algo assim.

Ele riu.

-Ora, Lily, você também sempre foi inteligente. – ele disse – No entanto parece que não acredita muito na sua capacidade.

Na hora eu apenas ri do que ele disse, porém, apesar de não parecer, aquilo mexeu comigo.

-É, e você, por outro lado, sempre teve confiança até demais no que faz – eu disse.

Ele sorriu, arrogante. Argh. Por que ele simplesmente não pode ter um pingo de humildade e dizer "Que isso, imagina!" quando a gente diz algo bom sobre ele? Por que ele sempre tem de ser tão arrogante? Ah, claro. Ele é James Potter. O problema é que às vezes eu me esqueço deste pequeno fato, e tento conversar normalmente com ele, tarefa na qual, sempre acabo fracassando completamente.

James deu de ombros.

-E alguma vez já errei em algo em que tive convicção? – ele perguntou.

Eu abaixei os olhos. Já vai começar. Levantei o olhar para ele e estreitei os olhos, penetrando seu olhar que era pura arrogância.

-Não, James. – eu ri, amarga. – Muito pelo contrário, eu que errei.

James suspirou cansado. Subitamente haviamos voltado a ser James e Lily amargos daquele último dia em que haviamos nos visto. Ele, claro, o James mais arrogante do que amargo.

-Eu sinto saudades daqueles tempos, Lily. – ele sorriu.

E, de repente, um turbilhão de emoções que eu estava lutando para segurar desde que ele entrara naquele restaurante subiram à minha mente. Agora, meu coração batia em revolta. Meu olhar se enchia de raiva.

-Mentiroso.

Ele sorriu, sarcástico.

-Por que eu me daria ao trabalho de lhe dizer isso se não fosse verdade? – James disse.

Estreitei os olhos.

-Por que você é um mentiroso.

Ele riu. Riu na minha cara, bem desse jeito, sem dó nem piedade.

-Eu, Lily? Eu, mentiroso? – ele perguntou, com frieza.

-Por que você gosta de manipular as pessoas. – eu continuei, ignorando a frieza dele ou até mesmo a indiferença – Você gosta de mexer com os sentimentos das pessoas. Acha engraçado, divertido. Você sempre foi assim, e eu não acredito que tenha mudado. Você é e sempre foi frívolo e insensível, e eu acreditei que talvez eu estivesse errada em minhas primeiras impressões em relação à você, mas adivinha só, James? Eu estava completamente certa.

Eu levantei-me de súbito e puxei minha bolsa para junto do corpo, preparada para sair dali, enfim. Afinal, não fazia a miníma do que ainda estava fazendo ali. Minha entrevista havia ido para o beleleu e eu ainda tivera que aturar aquele ser repugnante e hipócrita.

E, antes de partir, ainda pude vê-lo do canto do olho, e ver um sorriso de desdém estampado em sua face.

-Eu é que me enganei em relação à você, Evans. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

* * *

**N/A: Valeu todo mundo que deixou review \o/**

**Infelizmente, nao deu pra responder ainda (sao taaantas! rs ;PP) pq to ocupada, mas assim que der eu respondo! E deixem mais! Eu tenho fome e sede de reviews! **


	4. Rapadura é doce mas não é mole

**Capitulo 4: Rapadura é doce mas não é mole**

**

* * *

**

Fui andando até a estação de metrô, espulmando de raiva. Algumas lágrimas rebeldes insistiram em escapar, mas tenho certeza que elas surgiram devido ao ódio que estava sentindo agora. E não era exatamente ódio _dele _e sim ódio de mim mesma. Sentia raiva. Eu não tinha que ter ficado ali e ter aturado tudo aquilo. A verdade é que queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes. Que talvez eu tivesse me enganado em relação ao James e talvez, quem sabe, ele não fosse realmente tão frívolo, arrogante e... sei lá. Eu já estou é cansada disso. Já deveria ter superado tudo o que aconteceu e deveria tê-lo esquecido. Às vezes parece que eu gosto de cair no mesmo buraco mais de uma vez. Comecei a rir do nada no meio da rua. Algumas pessoas que passavam me olharam, intrigadas. Contudo, isso tudo era demasiado irônico para que eu pudesse impedir a mim mesma de rir.

Sempre antes de pular em um buraco, ou me arriscar em alguma coisa eu penso muito, muito mesmo. O estranho é que sempre quando James está envolvido parece que meu cérebro não vê necessidade em raciocinar. Eu simplesmente fico cega e me meto no buraco, e o faço várias vezes. Cometo o mesmo erro. Me deixo enganar por James. E novamente eu estava fraquejando.

O que aconteceu a seguir nem lembro direito. Cheguei à estação, comprei meu bilhete e apenas fiquei ali em pé, olhando pro nada, esperando o trem. As pessoas passavam à minha frente como simples borrões, e as palavras que elas diziam chegavam aos meus ouvidos, mas meu cérebro não decodificava nada. Apenas imagens do que havia acontecido na ultima hora passavam na minha cabeça. Só queria chegar em casa.

Quando cheguei, girei a chave na fechadura ainda com a cabeça quente, mas já estava mais ligada. Elizabeth me ouviu chegando e veio lá de seu quarto com uma longa camisola e uma expressão de curiosidade. Ela apenas me olhou um instante e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Hey Lily. Não devia estar trabalhando? Achei que você tinha uma entrevista hoje, ou algo do tipo... – ela disse.

-Aah. – eu disse, um pouco infeliz – Bem... Tinha, você falou certo. Antes que eu estragasse tudo. Antes que _ele _estragasse tudo.

O olhar de Elizabeth já mostrava a pergunta que ela ia fazer a seguir. Me olhou extremamente intrigada, com a testa franzida.

-Ahm? Ele quem?

Eu suspirei e encolhi os ombros, deprimida.

-James... – respondi, simplesmente – James Potter.

Se é que era possível, ela franziu ainda mais a testa,e pareceu que estava franzindo o cérebro.

-Como é que é? – Elizabeth perguntou, surpresa.

Eu suspirei novamente e contei a ela sobre tudo. Ela só disse algumas palavras soltas como consolo e disse que ia preparar um chá. Eu bufei e me deitei no sofá, com os olhos bem fechados.

Ah. Isso não pode ser real. Quando eu pensei que havia me livrado dele!

Mas eu sei que é mentira.

Eu sempre pedia à Marlene ou à Dorcas alguma informação dele. Claro que indiretamente. No entanto, elas apenas riam e fingiam que não sabiam de nada. E eu sei que elas sabem. Sabem o quanto ele ainda _é _importante para mim.

Que _merda._

Este era mais um daqueles momentos em que você se afundava no sofá, fingia estar dormindo, suspirava sem parar e não parava de pensar nem por um minuto sequer: "Que merda".

Droga. Por que ele tinha que ser tão importante para mim?

* * *

Na época, nosso começo pareceu algo mágico para mim. Eu admiti aos poucos o quanto gostava dele, enquanto ia percebendo que sempre desejei tê-lo ao meu lado e só para mim. 

Mas foi uma fraude a felicidade ter durado. Tudo não passava de uma falsa realidade. E eu não queria desistir. Queria ir até o fim. E acabei não percebendo que o nosso começo acabou sendo o começo do fim.

-_Evans_, olha por onde anda!

Uma garota ruiva de iris com formato amendoado e cor verde-vivo olhou assustada. Hm. Uma garota que eu reconheci como... _eu_.

-J-James?

James sorriu.

-Estava pensativa? – perguntou ele.

Eu demorei a responder, devido ao meu nervosismo.

-Ahm... Um pouco, creio eu... – disse debilmente. – Ahm, por quê?

Ele abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

-Por que eu queria saber se você estava pensando na minha proposta, Lily... – disse ele alegremente.

Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado e eu sorri, cansada.

-James... Por favor – pedi em tom de súplica.

-Eu quero... Você quer... E você sabe que quer – acrescentou ele em resposta a um olhar descrente que lhe lancei. – Lily... E já faz tanto tempo...

Eu lhe dei meu maior exemplar de sorriso pálido.

-Eu não entendo por que você não esquece isso. – disse, simplesmente. – Esqueça, não vai dar certo.

Ele se aproximou rapidamente, o que provocou em mim uma imensa fadiga. Todavia, a fadiga não foi a única coisa que a aproximação dele causou em mim. Senti uma taquicardia. Uma falta de ar. Uma tontura. Sempre acontecia quando ele se aproximava mais do que deveria.

-Não o torne... Não o torne... Ainda mais penoso – supliquei, novamente.

-Penoso? – ele perguntou. Estava tão próximo que nossos narizes quase se chocaram. Digo, o nariz dele quase chocou em minha testa, pois James era mais alto que eu, algo que ele resolveu em breves instantes, curvando-se e fazendo seu nariz roçar no meu, e nossas respirações se encontrarem.

-É, James. – eu respondi, com a voz baixinha e fraca. – Penoso... Deixe as coisas... Do jeito... Que elas... Estão...

Ele sorriu, cínico. E era isso que eu odiava nele e sempre odiaria. Sua altivez. Meu olhar se encontrou com o dele, por que até então eu estava com os olhos encarando o chão.

O perfume dele invadiu minhas narinas, agindo como um entorpecente. De repente era como se eu quisesse ficar ali para sempre, sentindo aquele cheiro _**bo**__**m**... _

Eu vacilei, e ele, ao perceber, sorriu.

-Então prove. – James disse. – Prove que você não quer...

-James... !– eu disse, esganiçada, embora tentasse parecer irritada. – **_Eu não quero._**

E aquelas palavras vieram como se estivessem cortando minha garganta.

-Seja mais... – ele se curvou ainda mais e seus lábios roçaram os meus. Eu fechei os olhos, imaginando o que aconteceria. Porém, minhas expectativas não foram preenchidas.Sua bocheca passou rente a minha e eu senti seu hálito quente em meu ouvido – _Persuasiva._

Eu estremeci, comprimindo nervosamente uma mão contra a outra, e desviei o olhar. Ele levou uma de suas mãos ao meu queixo, levantando-o e fazendo com que eu o encarasse nos olhos.

-E... Se... Não... Der certo? – eu perguntei, hesitante.

-Se não der certo, não deu... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu senti arrepios e disse, ainda um pouco hesitante.

-Eu quero. – sibilei. – Eu... Quero... James...

* * *

As mãos pequenas e quentes de Elizabeth me despertaram de meu devaneio, que poderia ser chamado também de 'retrocesso'. Eu buscara em mim uma lembrança tão preciosa... Levantei um pouco tonta e entreabri os olhos, fechando-os logo em seguida, para não chorar. Dessa vez não precisava tentar evitar. Não havia lágrima nenhuma em minhas pestanas. 

Eu suspirei. Elizabeth sorriu para mim.

-Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

-Ahhm... Está sim... – eu respondi. – Vou ter de enfrentar a Christine amanhã, mas eu dou conta!

Ergui os braços, fingindo animação; Lizzie apenas riu.

-Lil's... Falando em Christine, ela ligou perguntando onde você havia se metido.

Eu senti como se uma mão invisível tivesse agarrado meu estomago e o embrulhado.

-Pois é... – eu disse.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, eu examinando o teto e divagando e Elizabeth me fitando preocupada.

-Lils... – ela chamou – Você_ realmente _vai ficar bem?

Eu a olhei como se não estivesse compreendendo e ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Hm... Claro – forcei um sorriso.

Ela sorriu.

-Bom saber.

* * *

**N/A: Sim! Finalmente um flashback pra voces! É, eu sei que não explica nada. AINDA.**

**Muito dramático? Muito _trash _? Muito... BOM?**

**Reviews servem pra isso uU**

**Minha mente (nada) criativa agradece!**

**(Sobre o titulo do capitulo foi uma amiga que sugeriu, TÁ!)**


	5. Decisão

**Capitulo 5: Decisão**

* * *

O amanhecer apareceu logo, e não foi nada convidativo. Eu entreabri os olhos, contrariada. Havia adormecido mergulhada em meio há certas lembranças e preocupações e acordara com elas ainda ali. Ainda mais foram poucas as horas em que eu realmente dormi. O resto foi só enrolação, misturada a uma miserável melancolia que me dominara. 

Ah, eu sempre fui assim. É só uma complicação aparecer que eu entrego o jogo e me afundo em melancolia e melodramatismo.

Como eu era detestável.

Como eu _sou _detestável.

* * *

Eu respirei fundo. Por que havia aceitado a proposta de James mesmo? Ficava me perguntando toda hora. Estava muito temerosa. Toda vez que pensava no assunto meu coração palpitava; batia lenta e dolorosamente. Minhas amigas diriam que era exagero de minha parte, se eu tivesse tido coragem de contar a elas. 

Nos dias seguintes, aos poucos, meus temores foram se esvaindo. Tendo agora uma convivência saudável com James, meus dias se tornaram bem mais leves e divertidos. Divertidos por que, agora que conversava normalmente sempre que podia com o James, seus amigos vinham à tiracolo, e eles eram muito engraçados. O mais engraçado é que o Sirius parecia ter meio que ciúmes de mim. Sempre que eu chegava perto fingia uma crise de espirros, mas, quando não notava que eu estava por perto, era bem-humorado e muito engraçado falando e fazendo besteiras para seus amigos.

Porém, parecia que James não fazia mais nenhuma besteira. Pelo menos quando eu estava perto. Parece que ele não queria me aborrecer. Era algo muito... _fofo _da parte dele. Peter, vez ou outra, olhava para ele, cheio de expectativa, esperando alguma gracinha de sua parte. Bem, mas acho que neste último ano, por ter sido nomeado monitor-chefe do 3° ano (Tio Dumbie, o diretor, devia ter bebido algo muito forte...) ele estava mais moderado mesmo...

Ao fim da primeira semana de convivência pacífica, eu me sentia muito feliz.

No final do dia, sexta, havíamos ficado para trás na aula de História (haviamos ido a uma exposição) para ajudar o professor. Voltando mais afastados do grupo, enfim sós, como ele parecia estar pensando, ele me pôs contra a parede e me beijou. E não encontrou resistência alguma.

* * *

Eu reuni todas as energias possíveis para aquele momento, mas quando a hora finalmente chegou todas elas foram se esvaindo mais rapidamente do que você seria capaz de dizer "Loooooser!". 

-Com licença – Eu disse, batendo à porta de Christine, toda trêmula.

Christine estava ali, sentada de fronte a sua escrivaninha encarando alguns papéis, com os olhos imóveis.

-Hmm... Olá, Christine o/ – eu disse, um pouco temerosa.

Ela levantou os olhos negros para me encarar com uma silenciosa fúria glacial.

-_Evans _– foi tudo o que ela disse.

Eu fiquei ali em pé, enquanto ela me encarava daquele jeito furioso e gélido, em silêncio.

-O que aconteceu ontem?– Christine perguntou.

Eu suspirei.

-Eu fui almoçar com Henry e Jane Potter, como o combinado. – respondi, um pouco evasiva. Ela continuou em silêncio, esperando que eu continuasse. Suspirei novamente – Bem, tem uma coisa que eu não quis te contar.

Silêncio novamente. Ok, vamos lá.

-Huum, bem. – enrolei – Eu esqueci de mencionar que conheço os Potter desde os tempos da escola... Bem, um detalhe sem a minima importância, claro...

Ela agora se mostrava chocada.

-Lily... Você não queria pegar a matéria por motivos pessoais? – perguntou Christine,descendo da posição de "gênia maléfica" e tentando ser amigável.

-Hm, sim. – eu respondi simplesmente – Mas depois que você me disse aquelas coisas resolvi aceitar... Por que... Por que tinha gente contando comigo...

Christine franziu a testa.

-E por que é o meu trabalho... – eu continuei – Não é só por que eu ganho por isso e tudo o mais. Sei lá. Eu escolhi essa profissão por algum motivo, não? Então eu tenho que me esforçar e essas coisas... – estava um pouco sem jeito – Mesmo que... mesmo que meu ideal de profissão não seja uma revista de fofocas, você sempre tem que começar por algum lugar. Eu não queria que um certo... hm... desentendimento entre eu e o Potter interferisse... Sei lá.

Eu estava meio confusa mas as palavras foram deixando minha boca antes de que meu cerébro pudesse filtrar todas as informações que entravam e saiam.

-E eu... Queria realmente fazer meu trabalho de um jeito... direito. Acho que quero algum dia ser reconhecida pelo meu esforço. Talvez... Talvez eu tenha capacidade e não acredite em mim mesma. Ou talvez eu não tenha capacidade nenhuma mesmo... Nunca saberei se não tentar.

Eu dei de ombros. Pronto. Já havia tido uma crise existencial bem na frente da minha chefe. Agora faltava o veredicto...

-Bem. – ela disse, dando uma pausa para digerir as informações – Claro que eu te dei uma grande chance e você deixou escapar. Vou ser sincera, você me decepcionou.

Eu apenas ouvia, em silêncio. Por mais dura que Christine pudesse ser, eu sabia que ela estava certa.

-Você que decide se vai querer continuar ou não. No caso, você tem uma justificativa para recusar o trabalho, e eu entendo. Mas se você quiser, tem uma condição...

Uma condição? Eu franzi a testa, intrigada.

-Você terá de trabalhar com a Amy.

Aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito de como se um balde de água fria estivesse sendo derramado sobre mim.

-Como... Como é que é! – exclamei, horrorizada.

Christine suspirou, como se fosse realmente penoso para ela dar-me aquela notícia.

-Bem, é isso aí que você ouviu – ela disse – Já confiei em você uma vez, e você deixou tudo ir por água a baixo. Te darei até o fim do dia para pensar.

Meu cérebro ainda estava tentando processar tudo aquilo. Agüentar a Amy e o James ao mesmo tempo! DEUS, como eu estava sendo ingênua. Macaco Louco era pouco! Aquele carma era coisa _realmente _barra pesada. Faça-me o favor, o que eu fiz de errado para receber um carma TÃO negativo?

Queria dizer algo, no entanto, as palavras iam fugindo. Eu disse algumas palavras soltas e incompreensíveis, e Christine deixou a postura de Geleira-mór e adotou um raro olhar de pena. Sim, MUITO OBRIGADA, Christine, por sentir PENA de mim. Mas foi você mesma que causou tudo isso!

-A... A Amy? – eu perguntei, perdida e confusa. Eu devo ter sido eu mesma uma assíria... Devo ter enfiado muitas estacas de madeiras no traseiro dos outros para merecer isso. – Ma-mas...

Christine suspirou novamente.

-Você tem até o fim do dia para me dar uma resposta. – ela disse – Pode ir.

Eu apenas assenti, arrasada. Saí daquela sala deprimida. Deus, a Christine realmente tinha O DOM de me deixar deprimida. Antes de esconder-me cabisbaixa em meu cubículo, olhei de soslaio na direção da Amy e notei que ela possuía um olhar triunfante e seus lábios esboçavam um sorriso de escárnio.

Faíscas de ódio começaram a sair de meus olhos e eu até senti alguns espasmos, só de ver aquele ser desprezível pisar em cima de mim.

Ah, mas se eu _realmente_ fui uma assíria algum dia eu devo me lembrar muito bem algum tipo de tortura da época. Deliciei-me imaginando-me tirando os olhos daquela vaca, esfolando-a viva e enfiando uma estaca bem no... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Fiquei encarando a tela do computador, como fiz muitas vezes, meu olhar perdido e distante. Como Christine não havia me dado nada para fazer, a não ser pensar em sua proposta, eu fiquei ali... Pensei... Pensei... Pensei...

Tirei o telefone do gancho e liguei para a Elizabeth e contei a ela tudo. Ela ouviu calada, e no final soltou uma exclamação juntamente a um xingamento muito, muito feio. Eu até dei uma risadinha e ela me acompanhou.

-Bem, Lils. – disse Liz – Você tem que ver suas prioridades.

-Eu sei, Liz... – eu disse, sofredora – Mas não consigo ver muitas saídas. E não consigo ver o que é pior do que ter de suportá-los ao mesmo tempo. Ao mesmo tempo, sou muito orgulhosa para rejeitar o trabalho...

-Você quer continuar evitando tudo isso até não poder mais, ou quer enfrentar tudo de uma vez? – ela perguntou, séria – Você que sabe, Lils. Sabe que pode sempre contar comigo.

-Eu sei... Mas estou confusa! Você sabe... Sabe o tanto que eu fico confusa quando... quando penso_ nele._

Ela suspirou. Disse-me que sabia e tudo o mais e eu também suspirei. Bem, pelo visto só eu poderia tomar a decisão final, não é? Despedi-me dela e desliguei.

Tudo o que ela me falara sobre ter que encarar tudo isso de frente me deu inspiração. Pelo visto, devia ter me dado MUITA inspiração pois, eu respirei fundo e levantei-me, indo até a sala da Christine com o peito estufado de coragem.

-Eu aceito. – foi isso que respondi.

Como eu sou ingênua. Pouco sabia o que me aguardava.


	6. Frio

**N/A: SIM, EU SOU UMA DESNATURADA**

**Além de esquecer a N/A no capítulo passado, não postei no fim de semana! **

**Nha, me desculpem. Por não ter postado no fim de semana que passou, está este capitulo grandão pra vocês, tomem, ele tem umas 2900 palavras. Enfim, eu tinha um bando de coisa pra falar mas esqueci. **

**Comentem! Comentem! Pelo amor de Deus! Reviews são a alma do negócio!**

**Capitulo 6: Frio**

**X**

ONDE É QUE EU ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO ACEITEI ESSA DROGA DE PROPOSTA!

Certamente, na merda. Literalmente.

Agora, me diz, o que uma pessoa com um carma tão pesado e negativo como eu tem que fazer para ao menos TENTAR manter a dignidade intacta? Nada. Sabe por que? Pois é inútil.

Grrr. Estou prestes a me descabelar. Ao telefone com Elizabeth, tudo que ela conseguia dizer é o quanto o sol raia forte em um lindo dia de verão e como os passarinhos cantam esplendorosamente. Há. Só se for lá no caribe, por que aqui na Inglaterra tá fazendo um puta frio e os pássaros migraram para onde o sol está.

Talvez no fundo os pássaros sejam mais espertos que nós. Eles sabem que vai ser muito arriscado ficar aqui e vão para um lugar em que serão bem mais felizes e em que os dias serão mais prazerosos. Seria legal ser um pássaro, não? Imagina só, voar por aí... sem preocupações... fugir do frio... Ah, sim, eu AMO fugir dos meus problemas. Só não sei por que resolvi dar uma de valentona e encarar essa droga de matéria...

Haha. Mas a única relação que tenho com os pássaros sabe qual é? É que eles gostam de cagar em cima de mim. No sentido figurado, claro.

Sim, hoje estou sendo bem direta e usando muitas palavrinhas feias, mamãe, me perdoe. Será que isso realmente importa? Eu estou estressada!

O que importa é o fato de eu estar nauseada só de pensar em ter que aturar a Amy **_E_** o James, ao mesmo tempo. Os dois juntos já é pedreira, falando sério.

Ai ai. Nada de lamúrias, certo? O fundo do poço SEMPRE é mais fundo, e eu já sabia disso. Além do mais, esse é meu lema. Muito positivo, não? Combina com a minha pessoa, muito obrigada.

Pra onde é que eu tenho que ir mesmo? Olhei para o papelzinho na minha mão, em que havia anotado o endereço que Christine me passara por telefone. Eu e Amy nos encontraríamos lá. Hmm... Deixe-me ver... 24 Hanway Street... Senti meu estômago se contorcer só de pensar para onde a doida varrida da minha chefe estaria me mandando. Não era legal ir para um lugar desconhecido, principalmente com uma cobra peçonhenta (vulga Amy) esperando-lhe para dar o bote.

**-**

Já dentro de um táxi, sim, um ser sem eira nem beira como eu se deu ao luxo de pegar um táxi, pra variar... Mas bem, onde estava? Já dentro de um táxi a caminho da Hanway Street eu recostei a cabeça no vidro e vi-o se embaçar quando minha respiração quente entrava em contato com sua superfície fria. Lá fora nevava e diga-me Elizabeth, pelo amor dos céus, como poderiam passarinhos cantar com esse frio todo?

Bah, não que eu não gostasse do frio. Na verdade eu já havia me acostumado com ele. O fato era que ele me trazia lembranças. Aliás, tudo me trazia lembranças, pois, de fato, eu sou uma pessoa muito emotiva u.u'.

Ainda me lembrava daquele dia em que eu sai correndo, desabalada, com a neve caindo sobre meus cabelos e fugindo de um James que me atacava furiosamente com bolas de neve. Como estudávamos em um colégio interno e optamos por ficar por lá para passar o Natal passávamos os dias juntos, só nós dois, pra lá e pra cá; nossos amigos viviam se queixando, dizendo que haviamos virado muito melosos.

Parei junto a uma árvore frondosa, ofegante e fui metralhada por bolas de neve vindo de todos os lados. Deus. Lembro-me de que pensei naquela época, seria James um Super-Sayajin? Só sendo para conseguir mandar aquelas bolas de neve todas...

Eu até cheguei a perguntar a ele sobre o fato dele descender de alguma linhagem de Sayajins e coisa e tal, mas James só riu de mim.

-Como você é boba! – exclamara James – De onde vem tanta bobagem?

Eu bufei, emburrada.

-Ninguém pediu para você ficar aturando tanta bobagem – eu reclamei, fazendo um biquinho.

Na verdade, a única intenção é que ele me abraçasse logo de uma vez e meu desejo foi atendido.

-Para disso, Lily. Que drama... – James riu.

Eu sorri, meu corpo envolto pelos braços fortes dele e recostei a cabeça junto a seu peito. Estava tão quente... Tão bom...

-Atchim!

Eu espirrei naquele momento, e James franziu a testa.

-Não seria melhor entrarmos? Parece que você vai ficar resfriada...

Maldito espirro! Atrapalhara meu momento. Pra vocês verem, desde aquela época o mundo já conspirava contra mim.

Agora ali, dentro daquele táxi, sem esperar o que o destino me traria, eu sorria tristemente lembrando de nosso triste fim. Se _ele _tivesse confiado em mim... Se _ele _valesse alguma coisa. Deus, como eu poderia ter me enganado tanto? Enquanto estivemos juntos, tudo parecera tão real, e no final, não passava de uma mentira. Uma mentira doce e, ao mesmo tempo, amarga.

De fato, haviamos ficado no colégio por causa do Baile de Inverno... E agora eu me pergunto, se aquele tradição estúpida de Baile de Inverno não existisse, será que James e eu ainda estariamos juntos?

**-**

Paguei ao motorista, uma pequena fortuna, diga-se de passagem, e desci na calçada em frente à 24 Hanway Street. Ao olhar para uma fachada a minha frente me vi surpresa. Era simplesmente um... café. Christine me deixou toda cismada com o endereço para um café? Ela é má! MUITO má!

Eu suspirei fundo. Bem, no final das contas, não era culpa dela, era? Eu também não havia me mostrado muito interessada em saber aonde estava indo.

Meus olhos correram pelas poucas mesinhas instaladas na calçada, protegidas da neve pela marquise, e pararam no estabelecimento em si. A maioria dos clientes estava lá dentro, acolhidos do frio e tomando seu delicioso café, ou chá, ou o que quer que quisessem tomar. Suspirei novamente ao não reconhecer ninguém, e aproximei-me da entrada para esperar por Amy ou por quem quer que fosse aparecer.

Estava ali, inocentemente recostada a parede, olhando as ruas que estavam quase sem nenhum movimento quando duas mãos quentes recobriram meus olhos. Eu funguei. Que brincadeira mais infantil! Quem poderia ser o dono das mãos? A Amy, com certeza, não seria. Ela provavelmente anunciaria sua chegada com um "Fique o mais longe de mim que puder" e um sorrisinho de desprezo. Então outra pessoa me veio a cabeça...

-James? – perguntei, meio incerta.

Ouvi, em seguida, uma risada rouca, que se parecia com um latido. Peraí, eu conhecia essa risada...

-Sinto desapontá-la, Lírio...

Eu me virei totalmente perplexa para dar de cara com ninguém menos que... Sirius! Ele sorria para mim, jovial, e vestia um longo e elegante sobretudo preto. Meu deus, será que James e ele haviam pegado algum tipo de mania de se vestirem igual a irmãos gêmeos ou algo do tipo? Pois o sobretudo dele era quase igualzinho ao que James usara aquele dia no restaurante...

-Vejo que nosso caro Pontinhas não lhe sai do pensamento, ruivinha – ele disse, galante.

Mas o galantismo de Sirius, ao contrário do de James, era meio que o tom de voz de alguém que contava uma piada, que brincava. Eu bufei e fexei a cara.

-Hahaha, Sirius, você sabe que não é verdade... – disse eu, com veemência.

-Certo, certo. Vou te dar um desconto por que sei que você estava mesmo à espera dele... – disse o Sirius.

Eu olhei para ele, curiosa, e franzi a testa. Como ele sabia?

-Hm, bem... E você... O que está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei, curiosa e ao mesmo tempo tentando desviar o foco da conversa de James.

Ele suspirou.

-Ah, você sabe, essas coisas chatas de sempre... Tenho que entregar uns documentos pro James e tudo o mais, e minha secretária iria ficar no meu pé até eu entregar a ele. – respondeu Sirius, suspirando novamente – Ela gosta de agir como se fosse minha babá, sabe?

Sirius fez aquela sua conhecida carinha de cachorro sem dono e eu ri dele.

-Vocês são todos uns bobos, não! – eu exclamei, sorrindo. Na hora eu não entendi por que, mas fui tomada por um repentino assomo de felicidade, ao lembrar dos nossos tempos de escola. – Pude constatar que não mudaram nadinha!

Sirius sorriu para mim.

-Nem os seus sentimentos, não? – ele disse.

Ah, Sirius, você me paga! Não podia ficar sem cutucar, não?

-Vocês fazem parte de uma das melhores fases da minha vida, Sirius... – eu sorri, triste.

-Melhores e ao mesmo tempo piores, não? – ele cutucou novamente.

Foi a minha vez de suspirar e revirar os olhos.

-O que você quer dessa vez, cutucando na ferida? – eu perguntei, olhando-o fundo nos olhos.

Fui surpreendida ao ver que ele não estava fazendo aquilo por pura e simples diversão. Em seus olhos havia uma centelha de tristeza.

-Vocês dois só complicaram tudo, Lily. – ele me disse, simplesmente – Por causa daquela história boba do Baile não se falam direito há quase cinco anos!

Ele segurou os meus ombros para evitar com que eu desviasse o olhar. Mesmo assim, eu virei os olhos para o lado oposto. As palavras me fugiam da mente, e eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer nada. Eu estava certa, pelo amor de Deus! Ele estava errado! James estava errado!

-É mais complicado do que você pensa, Sirius... – eu disse, tristemente.

-Complicado uma ova. – ele disse, indignado.

-O que você faria se pegasse seu namorado praticamente _engolindo_ a língua de outra? – eu perguntei a ele, irritada, soltando meus ombros de suas mãos e me afastando. – Não se intrometa, isso não tem nada a ver com você.

Houve um momento tenso entre nós, em que ficamos em silêncio. Sirius desviou o olhar, se sentindo um pouco culpado por me remeter a tudo aquilo e eu me aproximei novamente, me sentindo igualmente culpada.

-Sinto muito. – eu disse – Não tinha o direito de ser rude com você. É só que... Não foi com você que as coisas aconteceram. Você não sabe como aconteceu...

Ele me olhou, meio amuado, tentando me fazer sentir ainda mais culpada. Eu o abracei, como um pedido de desculpas, e ele afagou os meus cabelos.

-Não tinha que ser assim, Lis. – Sirius me disse, ainda inconformado – Por favor, não me interrompa. Faz anos que não nos falamos, e agora me sinto na obrigação de dizer. Vocês mal se olharam depois que tudo aconteceu! Deviam ter ao menos conversado e encerrado tudo de um jeito decente... Eram namorados, mas, ao mesmo tempo... eram tão amigos...

Eu fiquei em silêncio ouvindo tudo o que Sirius tinha a dizer. Nada mais justo. Eu imaginei-o berrando tudo aquilo para James nos últimos anos, disposto a convencê-lo de que estava errado. Eu sempre havia achado que ele era tão imaturo, mas parecia o mais crescido de todos nós. Para o Sirius, não importava quem estava certo ou quem estava errado...

-E era justamente por serem tão amigos que eu senti ciúmes, Lily. – admitiu Sirius. Nós dois rimos ao mesmo tempo. – Você lembra, não? – ele fez uma pausa para rir novamente – Você havia conseguido ser tão amiga dele quanto eu em tão pouco tempo! Eu fiquei indignado com isso! Como poderia James confiar tanto em você, até mais do que jamais confiara em mim!

Eu ri e lhe dei um soco fraquinho no braço dele.

-Besteira!

Eu me afastei um pouquinho, continuando abraçada a ele para olhar seu rosto.

-Foi bom ter te encontrado novamente... – eu disse.

Sirius já ia abrindo a boca para responder quando desviou o olhar para algo que estava um pouco mais além. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

-James! Estava esperando por você!

Meu coração deu um salto e no mesmo instante eu estava me soltando de Sirius e me voltando para o lado de onde James estava vindo. Ele tinha uma expressão intrigada e nos observava, curioso. Obviamente, notara que a recepção que eu dei a Sirius fora bem mais calorosa do que a que dera a ele. Ora faça-me o favor, eu havia brigado com ele e não com Sirius!

-A Charlie ficou no meu pé para que eu te entregasse – disse Sirius e enfiou a mão dentro do sobretudo e tirou uma pasta com alguns papéis. – E vim atrás de você. Sabe que ela não me deixaria em paz, fica dando uma de minha babá.

James ainda ficou um tempo em silêncio, sem dizer nada. Olhou para a pasta que Sirius estendera para ele sem pegá-la. Estava meio confuso, sabe se lá o porquê. De certo estranhara aquele momento de cumplicidade entre eu e Sirius que ele, James, havia presenciado. Então, finalmente, pegou a pasta e revirou os olhos, com um olhar divertido.

-Não só sua, minha também. – completou ele, sorrindo – Acho que o Sr. Henry contratou-a justamente com esse propósito.

Os dois riram e eu apenas dei um sorrisinho sem graça. Sirius olhou de James para mim e voltou seu olhar para James.

-Bem, agora que eu já fiz o que devia tenho que voltar ao escritório. – disse ele, ajeitando a gravata – Afinal, sou um homem atarefado.

James apenas riu e exclamou um "Tá bom!" e os dois se despediram.

-Agora que a dama já está acompanhada vejo-me na obrigação de me retirar. – cortejou ele. Eu apenas ri, achando graça, e olhei de soslaio para James, de modo a ver se este também estava achando graça e vi que ele sorria.

-Certo. A gente se vê!

Sirius se curvou fazendo uma reverência para mim e se retirou dando um tapinha meio que encorajador nos ombros de James. Cochichou, discreta e rapidamente, uma coisa nos ouvidos do amigo e foi andando.

Nós dois nos olhamos em silêncio e eu me lembrei do que Sirius me dissera. "Se vocês conversasem...". Eu suspirei discretamente.

-Bem, vamos nos sentar? – perguntou ele, bem formal.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e assenti positivamente. Nós entramos no café, sentando em uma mesinha a um canto. Eu peguei o cardápio, de modo a me distrair, mas larguei-o em seguida, disposta a conversar com ele.

-Hm... Vamos esperar a minha colega, ela deve chegar a qualquer instante... – eu disse, tentando puxar algum assunto.

-Ah, sim, sem problemas – ele disse, sem emoção.

Eu suspirei profundamente antes de retomar a fala.

-James... Eu... Me desculpe por aquele dia no restaurante, tudo bem? – eu pedi, ansiosa.

-Sem problemas – disse ele, frio.

Minha vontade era esquecer aquela história de "vamos conversar" e dar um soco na cara dele, contudo, busquei o máximo de coragem que consegui em mim e fiz uma nova tentativa.

-Os... Os seus pais... Eles vão bem? – perguntei, como alguém que comenta o tempo.

-Vão – respondeu ele, curto e grosso.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Eu já pedi desculpas, ok? Não precisa ser tão frio comigo. – eu já estava me aborrecendo com a criancice dele.

-Não estou sendo frio, Srta. Evans. – James disse friamente, fazendo exatamente o contrário do que acabara de falar – Não temos intimidade suficiente para qualquer tipo de...

-Ora faça-me o favor, Potter! – eu quase gritei, impaciente. – Largue de ser tão infantil!

Ele fez um muxoxo de impaciência.

-Você já não deixou claro do quão infantil eu sou, Evans? – disse ele, com raiva. – Então não vejo por que de toda essa cena!

-Cena? – eu perguntei, sem entender – Você está distorcendo tudo, como sempre fez!

-Sim, Evans, distorcendo! Assim como fiz naquele dia, não é mesmo? – disse, irritado – É sempre assim! Você está certa e eu errado. Ponto final. Satisfeita?

Eu apenas franzi a testa, ainda sem entender. O que seria aquilo? Um pedido de desculpas certamente não era...

-Você quer dizer... – eu comecei, num fio de voz trêmulo – Que a culpa foi minha se _você_ me traiu, James?

-Eu te trai, Lily? – ele perguntou, ofendido. – _Eu _te trai? Quando aquilo aconteceu já não havia mais nada entre nós, você sabe disso!

-Ah é? – eu perguntei. – Desculpe-me, eu deveria adivinhar que não estávamos mais namorando?

-Ah, qual é, Lily! Você mesma que já tinha deixado claro que não me aguentava mais! Não se lembra disso? _Você _que veio comprando briga!

-Nós haviamos brigado, sim! – eu concordei – Mas isso significava que você tinha o direito de sair se agarrando com a primeira que via na frente? Por que você não disse de uma vez que estava tudo acabado, então? Nós já haviamos brigado tantas vezes, mas isso nunca tinha lhe dado o direito de...

De repente eu parei de falar. Perdi a vontade, sabe? Não tinha volta. Ele não pediria desculpas. Eu não pediria desculpas! Era mais fácil eu e Petúnia nos tornarmos melhores amigas. Não era eu quem deveria pedir desculpas! _Ele estava errado_.

-Esquece, tá? Já faz tanto tempo... Não viemos aqui para isso. Ah, olha só a Amy. Bem, acho que já podemos começar, não, Sr. Potter?

James me olhou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo indignado por eu ter parado a discussão no clímax desta. Ele me encarou com os olhos frios novamente e eu me senti mergulhando em uma bacia de gelo.

-Quando você quiser, Srta. Evans.


	7. Entrevista

**Capitulo 7: Entrevista**

* * *

O clima ainda estava pesado quando a Amy, finalmente, chegou. Tão pesado que o ar rareava e chegava com dificuldade a meus pulmões, causando-me uma ligeira taquicardia. James cruzara os braços, emburrado e ficara calado desde então. Eu fiquei olhando pra ele por alguns instantes. Preferia que ele começasse a gritar, esperneasse, virasse aquela mesa no chão. Preferia tudo àquele silêncio maldito e àquela frieza altiva. 

Instantes depois de encará-lo furtivamente, e percebendo que ele não retriburia o meu olhar, eu desviei os olhos, que estavam injetados em tristeza.

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

Um tamanco de madeira entrava em contato com o chão fazendo um barulho irritante e constante. Eu olhei para trás e nunca me senti tão aliviada ao ver a cara da Amy. Ela sorria, para mim desdenhosa, e para James, cândida. Seus cabelos loiros chicoteavam o ar, presos a uma trança longa e bem feita. O rosto bem desenhado e entupido de maquiagem tentava passar uma impressão de pureza. Caham, a Amy pura. Ô. Com certeza.

-Boa tarde, James, Lily. – disse ela, se dirigindo a nós como se fôssemos velhos amigos.

James deu seu sorriso com o canto dos lábios n°1 para ela: O de conquistador formal. Argh. Que ódio daquele sorriso estúpido. Em pensar que já me senti atraída por _aquilo_. Agora eu sentia náuseas. Ele se levantou para cumprimentá-la e eu apenas ergui as sobrancelhas.

_Não, Amy, não vou posar de amiguinha sua na frente do James._

A mesinha era redonda, então nenhum de nós ficou exatamente ao lado do outro. Ficamos nós três, James, eu e Amy, em silêncio por um instante. Antes que ela começasse a tagarelar.

-Bem, podemos começar, não, James? Creio que posso te chamar de James? – acrescentou ela, sorrindo para ele, como uma colegial.

Blergh. Que nojo. Espero que eles pelo menos comecem a se agarrar só quando eu sair daqui. Há. Por que eu duvido que o James deixe essa oportunidade passar por ele sem tirar uma casquinha.

James sorriu, um pouco reservado de mais para ela. Eu, que conhecia inúmeros dos sorrisos dele, fiquei um pouco surpresa. Reservado? James Potter não era, nem de longe, reservado com suas "presas".

-Claro. – respondeu o James.

Amy pôs um gravador em cima da mesa, de uma forma bem profissional, e clicou nele, de modo a começar a gravar. Eu apenas observei, em silêncio. De repente parecia que eu não era necessária ali. Por que a Christine me submeteu a isso se já tinha posto a Amy no meio?

-Bem, estamos aqui com James Potter, dia três de dezembro, gravando. Certo, James. Vamos começar pelo básico, acho que você já conhece. – ela foi matraqueando, enquanto eu continuava ali no meu canto, calada. –Onde você nasceu? Qual ano, dia e mês?

-Nasci em Essex, 23 de junho, mas vim estudar em Londres aos 11, em um colégio interno... – James respondeu.

É, sua praga, devia ter nascido e ter sido enterrado em Essex, e me deixado viver tranquilamente na minha vidinha pacata em Londres...

A entrevista prosseguiu, e a Amy não dava nem tempo de eu respirar fundo e perguntar algo; depois que James respondia, ela perguntava novamente. Às vezes eu conseguia me expressar, porém, foram muito poucas essas vezes.

-Você está agora a frente de uma grande empresa, a PotterCorporation, que está sendo passada agora de seu pai para você, se não me engano... É uma grande responsabilidade? – perguntou a Amy.

James pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-Sinto o peso dessa responsabilidade, é grande, e disso estou certo. Mas creio que eu estou dando conta. – e deu uma piscadela marota.

Eu o observava com um misto de espanto e incredulidade. James não era daquele jeito todo profissional. Não o James que eu conhecia. "Sinto o peso dessa responsabilidade, é grande, e disso estou certo. Mas creio que eu estou dando conta" ?

Deus. Bem, mas a valer pelo final, da para perceber que continua o arrogante de sempre...

-Você não carrega a responsabilidade sozinho, não é, James? – eu resolvi entrar em cena, com uma voz doce e leve, sem demonstrar a ligeira irritação que perpassou por mim. Por Deus! Sirius e o pai dele também davam duro! Ele ia ficar com o crédito todo? – Conta com a ajuda do seu pai, Sr. Potter, que ainda não se aposentou por inteiro, mas está para deixar a empresa, por conta dos problemas de saúde, e ainda com a ajuda do Sr. Black, que, acredito estar certa, tornou-se sócio da impresa. Estou errada? – dei uma risadinha forçada para aliviar um pouco a tensão.

Amy olhou para mim, pasma. Não sei ao certo por que estava pasma. Talvez por que eu havia desafiado o James, ou talvez por eu saber de tanta coisa sobre a vida dele.

James, por sua vez, franziu a testa e sorriu.

-A senhorita está certa, Srta. Evans. – concordou ele – Meu pai e Sirius também carregam aquela empresa nas costas. Meu pai é o melhor homem que já conheci, estou certo disso, e deu a vida à empresa. Sirius, por sua vez, é meu amigo desde os tempos de escola, como a senhorita bem sabe, – não, ele não precisava ter dito que eu sabia bem da vida dele! ¬¬ – e está se esforçando muito para fazer jus à confiança que meu pai depositou nele, e eu tento fazer jus à confiança que meu pai depositou em mim. Juntos, espero que façamos um bom trabalho, como estamos fazendo atualmente. Meu pai e todos nossos clientes se encontram satisfeitos por nossos esforços.

Amy parecia chateada por que a conversa levara aquele caminho. Ela se empertigou.

-Ah, certo James, estamos certas disso. – bajulou Amy. – Bem, mas por que não falar de algo que interessa a todos de modo geral? Sim, sim – Amy deu um sorriso malicioso – Creio que muitos gostariam de saber como vai a vida pessoal de James Potter!

Os dois riram, e eu forcei um risinho sem graça.

-Bem, eu nunca guardei minha vida pessoal a sete chaves – disse James com simplicidade – Estou solteiro e faz muito tempo desde que tive uma namorada que durasse hm... muito tempo.

Ele me lançou um olhar revestido de significados, que Amy, graças à Deus e todos os santos, não percebeu, por estar demasiado distraída em seu joguinho de sedução com James.

-Ah, James, conte-nos sobre sua última namorada! – disse Amy, com um tom que se assemelhava muito à súplica. – Foi uma desilusão amorosa?

James riu gostosamente.

-Certo, acho que não foi exatamente isso. – apressou-se ele a dizer.

Eu congelei por alguns instantes. A última namorada dele fora... Eu?

-Na verdade, eu tive uma namorada há uns... dois anos... Acho que... Ah, deixa pra lá... – disse ele, pensativo.

Eu olhei para ele. Patético! Patético! Meu Deus! Ele não lembrava o nome da pobre moça!

Amy, por outro lado, pareceu achar tudo aquilo fantástico.

-É mesmo, James? Quanto tempo durou? – ela perguntou, interessada.

-Ah, não muito. O relacionamento mais longo que já tive foi na escola, no 3° ano. – disse ele.

Pronto. Ele deu com a língua nos dentes. Espero que não cite nomes.

-Lily. – disse ele.

Amy olhou de James para mim, com um grande ponto de interrogação estampado na testa. Já ia perguntar, na cara dura, sobre nós dois. Contudo, engoliu seco e pigarreou.

-Bem, bem... – disse ela, as palavras ainda lhe faltando – Ah, quanta coincidência, não! Lily é um nome bem comum! – comentou ela, desdenhosa.

-Assim como Amy – eu acrescentei, sentindo-me ofendida.

-Claro. Lily e Amy. – disse James olhando para nós duas com certo interesse.

Eu não percebi qual era a do James com aquele olhar estranho... Eu hein!

A entrevista se seguiu naturalmente. Falaram um pouco dos amigos de James e de seus tempos de escola...

-Meus melhores amigos sempre foram, e sempre serão, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin – declarou James, o que eu ouvi sem nenhum espanto. Sempre soube que a amizade entre os três era bem forte, apesar de também saber que James é um ser frívolo e desprovido de sentimentos ou emoções. – Apesar de que no colégio, também tive outros bons amigos. E amigas.

Amy riu.

-Sempre galante! – exclamou ela, o que fez com que meu estômago desse cambalhotas. Como essa Amy é nojenta!

Ele riu.

-Não, não. Eram só amigas mesmo. Marlene e Dorcas. Amelia... Eram amigas da Lily, que aliás, eu acreditei que nós dois, além de namorados, fôssemos amigos de verdade.

Amy quase deixou escapar um suspiro. Meu Deus! Eu quero sair logo daqui!

Aquilo tudo parecia estar finalmente caminhando para seu fim. E eu poderia respirar sossegada. Nada de James Potter na minha vida! Nada de James **E **Amy.

Quando a entrevista foi dada por encerrada eu pedi licença e fui ao banheiro, suspirando, um pouco confortada por aquilo ter finalmente acabado. Me sentia leve e sentia um alívio no coração. Porém, aquilo durou pouco, como todas as sensações boas costumavam durar em minha vida.

Andando tranqüilamente, olhando para os lados, ocasional e distraidamente, me peguei olhando para algo que não desejaria ver nem em mil anos. Preferia ser esfolada viva. Preferia que me arrancassem os olhos a me obrigarem a ver aquilo. Aquilo que nem em meus piores pesadelos aconteceria. Um real pesadelo.

James parecia estar, praticamente, tentando engolir Amy viva, ao que ela correspondia ardorosamente. Eu tentei passar indiferente, afinal, sabia que aquilo acabaria acontecendo. Eu observei àquilo, chocada. James e Amy. Não colava. Não dava pra acreditar.

Meu peito foi se enxendo de amargo ressentimento e de, por incrível que pareça, uma dor profunda. Uma dor que me asfixiava, que me consumia.

Os dois se beijando com ardor, na minha frente, e JÁ! Eu sabia que a Amy era fácil e tudo o mais, mas eu realmente ficara estupefata. Por isso fiquei encarando aquilo, esperando que acabasse, no entanto, nada acontecia. Os dois continuavam se engolindo no meio de um café distinto em uma Londres conservadora e estavam pouco se danando. James estava pouco se danando pelo fato de eu ainda estar ali.

Que merda! Que merda! O pior, além de ter deixado a bolsa na mesa, era que lágrimas silenciosas não paravam de escorrer pelo meu rosto!

Eu ia enxugando minhas lágrimas meio que compulsivamente e, no entanto, elas não paravam de cair, o que me deixou muito tempo no ato de esfregar o rosto. Meu nariz agora escorria e eu também chupava-o convulsivamente. Respirei fundo e fui a passos muito rápidos até a mesa. Peguei minha bolsa e dei as costas mais rápido do que você conseguiria falar "Coooorna".

Bem, por que essa palavra veio a minha mente? Eu e James não temos mais nada. Há quase cinco anos, aliás.

Não que eu não tenha sido corna, pra falar a verdade. E James fizera a extrema questão de colocar os chifres em mim.

Não era a primeira vez que eu o via praticamente se engolindo com outra. Ha. Não. Mas parece que eu não me acostumei ainda, não?

Hoho. As pessoas deviam chorar cada vez que uma pobre e inocente criancinha vem a esse mundo vil e cruel e rir quando alguém o deixa. Vamos lá. O antes e o depois deve ser melhor que a minha vidinha de merda, não?

Uma vida em que o fundo do poço SEMPRE é mais fundo. E não se iludam, criancinhas. O amor é apenas um truque sujo inventado com o objetivo de procriar a espécie. Apenas isso. Invencionice. Bobeira. Mentira. A mais doce e amarga mentira que já me contaram. Uma faca de dois gumes; ou você não ama ou não é amado.

Melhor: Mulheres amam. Homens só querem um lugar aonde enfiar o... Bem, vocês sabem.

Oh, que horror! Sim, um horror que não passa da mais pura verdade. Sinto muito desiludir a todos vocês. Sou apenas mais uma tola estúpida que acreditou em contos de fadas e no fim se ferrou.


	8. Desilusões

**Capitulo 8: Desilusões. **

* * *

O céu estava realmente cintilante aquele dia. A lua estava um pouco encoberta por uma nuvem cinzenta, mas logo iria sair de trás desta e exibir todo seu esplendor. O vento gélido balançava a copa das árvores, fazendo um barulho reconfortante de folhas e galhos cortando o ar. Nossos risos, que haviamos tentado reprimir a todo custo, devido a hora, enchiam o ambiente ao redor. Eu me dobrava sobre meu peso de tanto rir. 

-Shh... - sibilou Amelia, olhando para todos os lados, preocupada - Podemos atrair a atenção de alguém...

Lene riu.

-Dependendo de quem for...

Todas nós rimos, menos Amelia.

-É sério... Já estamos voltando de uma detenção séria...

-Nós, Eu, Lily e Marlene estamos - lembrou Dorcas. - Você está apenas acompanhando as indisciplinadas por ser monitora.

-É... - concordou Amelia. - Querem pegar outra detenção?

Paramos de andar. Marlene olhou para ela com uma expressão desafiadora e os olhares determinados das duas se confrontaram.

-Isso é uma ameaça?

Amelia corou, mas mesmo assim continuou bem determinada.

-Não, não é não, Lene. É um aviso.

Ela ficou séria subitamente, e todas nós ficamos também. Contudo, Lene deu um sorriso, prendendo sua risada escandalosa na garganta.

-Aviso dado. Aviso escutado. - anuncionou Marlene. Um minuto de silêncio perpassou por nós. - Ou talvez não.

Nós rimos (dessa vez mais baixo), menos, é claro, Amelia.

-Fica tranqüila, Mia. - eu disse a ela. - Não se preocupe com isso. Estávamos nos divertindo até há pouco...

Ela respirou fundo.

-Está bem, vocês estão certas. - disse, resignada. - Desculpa...

Marlene sorriu.

-Não tem problema... Aliás, há um probleminha sim.

Paramos de andar novamente e ficamos todas a encarar Marlene, com expressões surpresas e indagadoras. Meu coração deu um salto. Do que estaria ela falando? Será que...

-Qual é o problema? - eu perguntei, sem expressão.

Marlene sorriu.

-Você não sabe, Lily?

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas de leve.

-Não, do que você está falando?

Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

-Uma de nós está apaixonada. - ela disse - Não, não é vc, Mia. Todas já sabemos da sua paixonite pelo Lupin...

Amelia corou, e eu apenas continuei a observar Marlene, ainda com uma expressão de ligeira curiosidade.

-E quem é? - eu perguntei.

Marlene olhou fundo em meus olhos.

-Você.

Eu não consegui desviar o olhar por um instante, mas em seguida, ao olhar para Dorcas e Amelia, percebi que estas não estavam surpresas.

-C-como é que é? - perguntei, ainda sem entender.

As três começaram a ter um acesso de risinhos (até Amelia estava dentro) e me deixaram completamente perdida. Claro que já imaginava do que elas estavam falando, mas eu NUNCA iria admitir.

-Do que você está falando! - eu perguntei.

Dorcas revirou os olhos.

-É óbvio, não se faça de desentendida! - ela disse, rindo. - Você está P-E-R-D-I-D-A-M-E-N-T-E apaixonada pelo James!

Um arrepio elétrico percorreu todo meu corpo, dando choques e calafrios por todo ele.

-C-como assim? - eu perguntei.

Tá que você descobriu, mas não precisava berrar pra TODO mundo ouvir.

-Há, você acha que a gente não sabe? - disse Marlene, meio que caçoando de mim. - Vocês estão mais ou menos juntos não é? Por que não nos contou?

Eu congelei e me senti como se um balde de água fria estivesse sendo derramado sobre mim. QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-N-não sei d-do que você está f-falando - gaguejei eu.

Lene deu um sorriso triunfante.

-Não adianta. Quando começa a gaguejar, você já entrega o jogo, Lily Evans.

Eu fechei a cara.

-Droga. - resmunguei. - Se eu perdesse as apostas ia ter que andar nua no meio da rua.

-Olha só, rimou. - disse Dorcas, débil.

Eu lancei-lhe um olhar assassino.

-Não precisa me pagar nada, ou me entregar. - disse Amelia. - Sempre quis que vocês dois ficassem juntos.

Olhei para ela, pasma.

-C-como! - exclamei, perplexa. - Até tu?

Ela piscou para mim.

-Sim, até eu. - e fez uma pausa, para ajustar os óculos e me encarar melhor. - Se quer saber estávamos cansadas da sua cegueira. Já era tempo de admitir o que sentia, né?

Eu arregalei os olhos para Amelia.

-Eu nao esperava essa! - disse, dramática - Das minhas próprias amigas!

Elas todas fizeram um pequeno círculo a minha volta e se aproximaram me envolvendo em um caloroso e dolorido abraço grupal. Eu me fiz de aborrecida por um bom tempo ainda, antes de sorrir, resignada, e dizer:

-Eu amo vocês. Nunca vamos nos separar, vamos?

* * *

Minha relação "pacífica" com o James havia começado uma semana antes das meninas conversarem comigo. Ele enfim conseguira me convencer, mas sei que fui me rendendo aos poucos. Nos últimos dois meses, por exemplo, eu tinha estado menos alarmada quando ele aparecia. Não me armava toda vez na qual ele me dirigia a palavra. Não protestava suficientemente quando ele me beijava à força. 

Agora eu era vista constantemente 'prá lá e pra cá' ao lado dele, conversando e rindo. Ainda não havia assumido alguma relação com ele, mas é claro que todos estranhavam. E estranhariam ainda mais se nos vissem por ai... juntos. Imagina só, a sempre orgulhosa e cabeça-dura Evans ter dado o braço a torcer por causa dos estúpido-nojento-arrogante Potter? Minha reputação iria por água a baixo. E no início eu estava muito preocupada com isso.

Claro, se você pensar bem, é uma coisa bem banal para se preocupar, não? Mas era algo que me perseguia, invadia pensamentos e sonhos e não me deixava em paz. Por que eu tinha que dar tanta significância ao Potter? Por que eu me sentia culpada por preferir minha reputação a ele?

Minhas amigas ficaram me importunando a toda hora para eu parar de ser tão cabeça dura. Contudo, eu tinha meu orgulho, e mesmo que doesse fazer o que estava fazendo, considerava meu orgulho uma das coisas mais importantes que eu tinha. E fui perdendo muitas coisas para manter meu orgulho. Briguei com Marlene. Briguei com Dorcas. Só não briguei com Amelia pois ela não era bem do tipo barraqueira, mas eu notei que ela estava contrariada com toda aquela situação. Até o Sirius, que na época, para mim, era o torpe-arrogante-idiota Black veio tirar satisfações comigo. Eu fiquei realmente aborrecida com tudo aquilo. Será que não podiam me deixar em paz?

Mas James não fez nada. Não se manifestou. Isso que me era estranho.

Por que ele não dizia nada? Por que ele não dizia que queria e pronto? Será que agora ele tinha perdido toda aquela certeza de sempre? Pois eu estava confusa. Eu estava MUITO confusa. Se eu fosse ficar com ele, teria ter de abrir mão de certas coisas... Era o que eu pensava.

Dai pronto. Eu comecei com minhas inseguranças estúpidas. Por que ele não dizia mais que me amava? Por que ele parara de dizer todas aquelas coisas?

Teria ele desistido?

* * *

-Bom dia, Lily. 

Eu levantei o olhar para ver quem chegava e dei de cara com um James aparentemente radiante e sorridente. Eu ali ajoelhada em frente a mesa-de-centro da Sala de Estudos com um livrão grosso e olheiras fundas olhei para ele, com um olhar bem melancólico, e posso dizer que eu estava totalmente o oposto dele. James estava todo arrumadinho e cheiroso, enquanto eu estava bagacenta. Na verdade, posso dizer que o meu cabelo estava bem parecido com o dele: todo bagunçado. Ah e a parte do cheiroso... Deus do céu, como James era cheiroso! O cheiro dele parecia um entorpecente... Eu cheirava e queria mais e mais... Ah, bem. Deixa pra lá.

-Olá, James. - eu disse, cansada.

Era ÓBVIO que estava cansada. Havia virado a noite estudando para uma prova miserável de Física. Olhei para o relógio. Droga. Faltavam apenas quarenta minutos para o inicio da prova e eu estava daquele jeito... Parecia até que tinha sido atropelada por um disco-voador.

-Ahm... James, eu tenho que ir. - eu disse, e me levantei - Passei a noite tentando entender, e continuo nao entendendo, e tenho que me arrumar por que o sinal toca daqui a... hum... quarenta minutos.

-Ainda não está entendendo? - ele perguntou, e se sentou. Pegou na minha mão e me puxou para baixo, fazendo com que eu me sentasse. - É fácil. O que você não entende? Olha só, o que é uma trajetória?

Eu fiquei ouvindo-o falar e olhando aqueles lábios maravilhosos se abrindo e se fechando enquanto tentavem me explicar Física. Deus, morte à Física. Eu não estava nem ai. Queria mais é que ele estivesse falando o quanto gostava de mim e coisinhas gays e fofas, ao invés de movimento. Quem ligava para movimento! Eu é que não!

-James... - eu chamei timidamente.

Ele parou de falar subitamente e ficou me olhando. Eu fiquei encarando os pés.

-O que foi, Lily? - ele me perguntou, quando já fazia cinco minutos que esperava algum sinal de vida por parte de mim.

Eu respirei fundo e levantei os olhos. Meu deus. Que olhos eram aqueles! Uma hora pareciam verdes, outra castanhos. Era dificil saber. Mas eram tão hipnotizantes que eu apenas fiquei olhando-os sem dizer nada.

-O que há? - ele perguntou, agora preocupado. - Você tá bem?

Eu balancei com a cabeça positivamente, e em seguida, balancei novamente, só que negativamente.

-Bem. Sim. E não.

Ele franziu a testa.

-James... Vo... Você...

-Eu... ?

-Você... Não quer mais... Namorar comigo?

Ele franziu ainda mais a testa.

-Como assim?

Eu respirei fundo novamente.

-Você não fala mais a respeito... Você tem estado frio... Distante... E isso... Isso me deixa... - eu fiz uma pausa para respirar fundo mais uma vez. - Me deixa insegura. Você não gosta mais de mim?

Ele parecia muito confuso.

-Como assim? - ele perguntou, novamente. - Do que você está falando? Nós não estamos namorando?

Foi minha vez de franzir a testa e ficar surpresa. Quer dizer, do que é que ELE estava falando? Nós estávamos namorando?

-E-estamos? - eu perguntei, meio incerta. - Eu não sei... Você não pega na minha mão pra andar por ai, como fazem os namorados... Não me abraça nem nada...

Ele suspirou.

-Meu Deus, Lily. Eu achei que você queria assim... Achei que não queria que eu destruisse sua tão importante 'reputação'. Por isso... Por isso não peguei na sua mão nem nada. Nem falei mais o que falava antes. Achei que você não queria assim.

-Ma-mas... Eu quero assim. Eu realmente quero. E não importa minha reputação. - eu não sei de onde tirei coragem pra falar tudo isso, mas depois que eu abri a boca pra falar as palavras foram simplesmente saindo. - Você é mais importante do que...

Ele suspirou novamente.

-Espere.

James se levantou e saiu quase correndo da sala. Eu fiquei olhando para o ponto no qual ele tinha desaparecido, sem entender nada. No instante seguinte ele estava de volta. Exibia uma determinação que eu nunca vira igual. Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e pôs uma de suas mãos em meu queixo, de modo a me fazer fitá-lo. Fitar aqueles olhos hipnotizantes...

-Lily. - ele disse, decidido. - Quer namorar comigo?

Meu coração parecia ter acabado de fazer Bungee Jump. Não consegui dizer nada. Balancei a cabeça que sim. Ele sorriu.

-Ótimo.

A última coisa que vi foi que ele inclinava sua cabeça para o lado e se aproximava. Fechei os olhos e nós nos beijamos.

* * *

-James, me espere, por favor, não seja tal infantil! 

Os olhos dele estavam injetados em profunda fúria e ele parecia estar prestes a espulmar pela boca.

-Infantil, Lily! - explodira ele. - Não me venha dizer o que é infantilidade!

-É, não é! - eu explodi junto. - Você sabe muito bem o que é! Por ser um crianção!

-O que você quer agora! Quer que eu vire corno manso é? Que eu veja você andando pra lá e pra cá com esse seu amiguinho estúpido?

Eu bufei, impaciente.

-James, menos! Muito menos! Do jeito que você disse, AMIGUINHO! Nada mais do que isso! - berrei, cansada.

-É mesmo?

-Se você não confia em mim, o que eu posso fazer?

-Eu não confio no Uckermann!

-E confiar em MIM não é o suficiente, James? - eu perguntei, cansada.

Ele nao respondeu por um tempo, apenas me olhou expressivo.

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam...

-Então como as coisas funcionam?

Ele ficou calado e continuou a me olhar daquele jeito, como se quisesse falar com os olhos. Eu não estava me importando. Pela primeira vez, não me importava o fato de estarmos no meio do corredor do colégio que, apesar de menos movimentado no horário, era um pouco movimentado e vez ou outra aparecia um gaiato que nos espiava curioso.

-Se não funciona... - eu disse, lentamente, o coração martelando meu peito e o estômago revirando só de ter que botar aquela idéia para fora. - Então... é melhor pararmos por aqui.

* * *

Eu realmente não acreditava em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Cinco anos depois de tudo pelo que passei, estava chorando novamente por causa dele. Havia caído no mesmo buraco. 

Ainda estava meio nauseada e confusa quando saí daquele café. Vários sentimentos invadiam a minha mente ao mesmo tempo. Sim, isso é clichê. Mas era o que estava acontecendo. De repente eu o amava e o odiava ao mesmo tempo...

Eu parei um pouco para poder me situar, mas antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa um vulto muito apressado quase me derrubou no chão, dando-me um encontrão bonito...

Só me lembro de ter fechado os olhos, assustada e ter aberto-os só depois de sentir duas mãos apertando meus braços com força. Eu levantei meu olhar para a pessoa que me segurava e pela segunda vez somente naquele dia pude reencontrar com alguém que não via há muito.

-Remus! - eu exclamei, meio que assustada, meio pasma.

Ele não me sorriu nem deu qualquer sinal de reconhecimento. Sua expressão era tensa, o olhar arregalado e desesperado e o rosto estava muito pálido.

-Lily... - Remus disse tão baixinho que eu quase não o ouvi. - O James... Você sabe se ele está ai dentro?

Eu franzi a testa.

-Ahm, bem, está sim... Mas... Remus... O que houve? - eu perguntei, alarmada.

Ele respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo. De certa forma, talvez ele ainda quissesse acreditar que nada tivesse acontecido. Que se ele não o falasse pra ninguém tudo ficaria menos real e mais inacreditável.

-O Sr.Potter... Ele...

* * *

O que aconteceu a seguir parecia estar sendo transmitido por uma TV mal-sintonizada, com imagens pretas e brancas e sem som. Quando eu e Remus adentramos o café, James já estava separado de Amy, que havia desaparecido, aparentemente para ir ao banheiro, e aguardava-a calmamente. Ele encarou a mim e a seu amigo, que estavamos muito tensos e pálidos, com a testa franzida. Perguntara o que houve e deu um sorrisinho para tentar quebrar a tensão. 

Eu e Remus nos entreolhamos, sem saber como dizer a ele... Mas James nos poupou o trabalho. Ao ver-nos tão sem rumo ele apenas olhou de um para o outro e perguntou em choque e sem expressão:

-Aconteceu algo com meu pai?

Antes que Remus balançasse a cabeça positivamente com muito pesar, já dava pra ver que ele havia percebido a resposta. Seus olhos ficaram cada vez mais arregalados e sem expressão, e em seguida ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

Confesso que também estava desolada ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Se pudesse fazer algo para aliviar sua dor...

Pouco tempo depois ele levantou a cabeça, decidido e perguntou sobre o estado de Henry. Remus se ofereceu para contar a ele todos os detalhes no caminho. James se levantou e eu fiquei hesitante se deveria ou não acompanhá-los. O fato é que James lançou-me um olhar tão cheio de carência e com os dizeres "quero colo" que eu não fui capaz de deixá-lo ir sozinho. Ele pegou a minha mão para fazer-me acompanhá-los e em seguida soltou-a, de modo a prestar atenção somente ao que Remus dizia.

Fomos todos para o carro de Remus, que achava que James não estava em condições de dirigir. Remus ia contando a James tudo o que lhe informaram enquanto eu apenas ouvia atentamente no banco de trás. Me senti meio que uma intrusa no meio de todos eles, mas James me olhara com TANTA carência há minutos atrás que eu fui simplesmente incapaz de deixá-lo.

Mesmo num momento de tanta fragilidade, ele ainda tentava manter a pose diante de mim, tentando se aguentar.. Contudo, apesar de toda raiva que eu passara por causa dele ao longo de todos estes anos, tudo o que eu mais queria era que ele chorasse em meus ombros e que eu pudesse de alguma forma consolá-lo. Logo percebi a tola que era, pois estava novamente perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Outra vez.

Enquanto eu estava ali na sala de espera, sentada a um canto abandonado, pensando em toda a NECESSIDADE que eu tinha de consolá-lo de alguma forma, James andava de um lado para o outro freneticamente, enquanto Sirius e Remus, que estavam sentados, o observavam sem expressão e Jane se postava sentada a outro canto, chorando descontroladamente.

Eu fixei meu olhar no chão. Com toda essa atmosfera de baixo astral e expectativas nada boas que nos envolvia, eu apenas me punha a pensar no dia em que eu estaria no lugar de Henry. O que eu fizera em minha vida que realmente fora de bom proveito? O que eu já tinha vivido? Teria eu vivido plenamente?

Se você poderia acabar assim, sem mais nem menos, qual era o sentido de seguir em frente?

* * *

**N/A: O capitulo foi feito inicialmente só com lembranças. Primeiro aquelas histórias tragicas de "Friends Forever" que nunca mais se vêem depois do colégio (rs) depois James e Lily o/ e Depois "A Briga" deles. Ah qualé, nem é tão trágico assim. Hauehuaheau.**

**Bem, mas ai voces vem. Coitaaaado do Henryyy T.T. Moho. Eu já ia fazer isso com ele mesmo xD. Por que vcs acham que ele já começou a história com problema no corazóncito dele? Mohoho!**

**No final todos morrem, o mundo e gay e cor de rosa e eu to com sono. E esqueci de por N/A no ultimo capitulo. Eu fedo. O mundo fede. O esgoto deve REALMENTE feder. Blah. E eu não to falando coisa com coisa. Melhor ir dormir mesmo... Haha. Não sei se semana que vem tem atualização não, crianças. To mto ocupada e ainda nem comecei a escrever o nono capitulo... Agora as coisas vao começar a apertar mais pra mim... Aliás, eu nem consegui postar ontem pq nao deu... e passei sexta a noite até tarde escrevendo... e olha que esse capitulo nem tá grande coisa...**

**Não me culpem. Não me odeiem. Me amem e deixem reviews. Reviews são a alma do negócio. Eu nem ia postar nesse fim de semana se nao fossem as reviews lindas de vocês xDD. Então pensem bem antes de ignorar o lindo botãozinho roxo.**

**Beijos e até a próxima,**

**Vic xP**


	9. Irresistível

**Capitulo nove: Irresistível.**

* * *

Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas aguardando notícias. Isso me deu tempo para pensar. Muito tempo. 

Há poucos dias Henry estava ao nosso lado, saudável e galante. E agora estava na UTI, entre a vida e a morte. Eu estava realmente triste. Nem lembro quanto tempo fiquei encarando o chão, mas enquanto estive lá, fiquei pensando muito nessas coisas. Sirius e Remus pareciam fazer o mesmo. James embrulhava em seus braços a mãe que debulhava-se em lágrimas. Eu podia sentir o peso de toda aquela tensão sobre meus ombros. Senti a respiração pesada, e a necessidade de sair dali.

Troquei alguns olhares perdidos com Sirius e Remus, que estavam na mesma situação que eu. Queriam sair dali de algum modo, no entanto, não queriam deixar James pra trás. James, por outro lado, não parecia querer abandonar a mãe tão fácil.

Sirius e Remus se levantaram e foram a direções opostas. Remus veio até a mim com um sorrisinho discreto, que eu retribui, e o outro foi até James com passos lentos e silenciosos, cabisbaixo e solene. Ele pôs a mão no ombro do amigo e começou a falar baixinho com este. Primeiro James olhou para Sirius em dúvida, depois para sua mãe. Pensou por alguns instantes e depois concordou com a cabeça. Então curvou-se bem de leve para cochichar gentilmente no ouvido de sua mãe e começar a enxugar as lágrimas desta.

-Oi, Lily... - disse Remus sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele estava tão arrasado que parecia estar anos mais velho. Aliás, acho que poderia dizer que todos nós estávamos assim.

Eu sorri do canto do lábio para ele.

-Hey, Remus...

Ele sorriu, encorajado por mim.

-Bem... Eu e Sirius estávamos pensando em levar a Sra. P pra casa e depois nós podemos ir pra algum lugar beber, não? Como nos velhos tempos... - ele disse rapidamente, espiando para ver como ia Sirius em sua missão. A Sra. P concordava com James, e assoava o nariz em um lencinho. Aparentemente, estava se preparando para ir.

-Eu no meio de vocês? Melhor vocês irem sozinhos mesmo... Eu mal estou falando com o James... - eu disse, sincera.

Remus abriu um sorriso irônico.

-Então por que você veio?

Eu já disse que odeio quando Remus ou Sirius estão certos? Por que sabem de cór o que significa cada um dos meus movimentos e cada uma de minhas ações! Parecem que leram direitinho o manual de funcionamento da Lily, ao contrário do amiguinho deles, James.

Eu suspirei bem, mas beeem fundo.

-Eu tenho ou tive escolha?

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

Sirius foi dirigindo seu carro importado preto e tudo o mais, todo chique, e deixou James e sua mãe na porta de casa. Ficamos aguardando James voltar em meio a um silêncio um pouco incômodo, que era quebrado hora ou outra por uma tentativa mal-sucedida de puxar assunto. 

James voltou, mais casual e relaxado, com um gorro na cabeça, cabisbaixo e o ar aborrecido. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos do sobretudo e os olhos castanho-esverdeados tão opacos e perdidos que até aparentavam ter escurecido.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado no banco traseiro, enquanto Sirius e Remus estavam nos bancos da frente.

Ficava apenas olhando através da janela, que se embaçava com sua respiração quente, com aquele olhar opaco e perdido, balançando de tempos em tempos o cabelo, como sempre fizera e parecia que sempre ia fazer. Não pude me segurar e dei um risinho, que abafei logo metendo os nós nos dedos na boca.

Logo após aquele risinho o ar triste voltou, se é que ele havia deixado a atmosfera. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, que parecia tão inconsolável e perdido.

Me perguntei no momento se ele tinha estado tão inconsolável assim da primeira (e até então única) vez em que Henry enfartara. Como eu ouvira a notícia por meio de uma amiga minha, não pude saber... Mas lembro-me de ter ficado curiosa, apesar de estar realmente magoada.

Eu abri a boca para falar e fechei a rapidamente. Repeti este movimento inúmeras vezes, até que tomei coragem e disse a ele, hesitante:

-Não se preocupe... Vai... Vai ficar tudo bem...

Sim, que droga. O pai do cara está pra morrer e eu digo isso. Horrível. As pessoas sempre dizem isso, e as coisas raramente ficam bem.

Ele apenas olhou para mim com o rosto vazio de expressão e pálido, e tentou sorrir ligeiramente.

-Eu sei. - disse baixinho, para que só nós dois pudéssemos ouvir. - É por que você está aqui comigo...

Eu senti as maçãs do rosto queimarem, mas não me deixei levar. Se eu fosse uma adolescente ainda, me derreteria toda. Porém, eu conhecia James, eu conhecia os homens e conhecia as frases de efeito que tinham para aquelas ocasiões e as mentiras que contavam, que nós, mulheres, caíamos como patinhas, acreditando cegamente nas mentiras deles. Aquelas mentiras folheadas de mel, que nos atraiam direto para o ninho da cobra...

No entanto, entendendo que ele estava em uma situação ruim, tentei sorrir para ele.

* * *

-Aiaiai... 

-Por que você está gemendo ai, Lily? - James se aproximou por trás de mim, espiando o que eu estava fazendo por cima de meus ombros. - Hmmm... Algum problema?

Eu virei a cabeça para encarar James, apesar de não precisar disso para reconhecer aquele cheiro gostoso que emanava dele e as mãos quentes que seguravam meu ombro. Eu pus minhas mãos sobre as dele e deitei a cabeça para trás, na barriga dele.

-Aah. Num to entendendo nada. - eu admiti, envergonhada. Por que o James que era o James tinha que ser todo sabichão e eu tinha que me lascar sempre? Aah que inveja do meu namorado CDF.

-Ah, isso aqui é fácil. - Por que ele sempre me fazia sentir diminuida? - É só você somar isso aqui, passar dividindo e depois multiplicar. Não lembra do Teorema do Fulaninho não?

Eu encarei meu caderno e minhas tentativas falhas de resolver alguns exercícios, deprimida. Subitamente uma luz se lançou sobre meu exercicio. Era exatamente o que James havia dito. Por que eu não percebera antes!

-É mesmo... - eu disse, corando.

James riu e foi se afastando. Eu segurei suas mãos.

-Fica...

Eu não estava vendo seu rosto mas percebi que ele sorria, pois ele sempre fazia um barulhinho engraçado com o nariz quanto ria com um certo tom de irônia.

-'Tá bom.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e a pôs bem do meu lado, sentou-se e enlaçou meus ombros. Eu deitei a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Por que tudo sempre é mais fácil pra você? - eu perguntei, me referindo aos exercícios.

Ele riu daquele jeito irônico, de novo.

-Fácil? - ele perguntou, surpreso. - Então você está me dizendo, Lily Evans... Que a senhorita por um acaso foi fácil?

Nós dois rimos gostosamente e eu não pude deixar de concordar. Tanto trabalho eu dei ao pobre James...

-Talvez eu tenha aparecido para ser um contrapeso... Como tudo sempre foi muito fácil, eu tinha que ser diferente, não?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Mas que graça teria se você fosse igual às outras?

Eu não o respondi, apenas levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo. A luz do sol batia bem nos olhos castanho-esverdeados dele, fazendo-os assim mais verdes do que castanhos. Como eu amava aqueles olhos. Uma hora estavam castanhos outra verdes... Sei lá... Isso é TÃO legal.

Eu dei de ombros e voltei a encarar meu exercício. Esse era mais um daqueles momentos em que eu ficaria constrangida. Ele pegou o meu queixo e virou-o, para fazer-me encará-lo.

-Tudo bem que você é estranha e um pouco débil às vezes. - ele disse, em tom de brincadeira, e eu fuzilei-o com o olhar. - Haha, to brincando, Lily! Mas...

Seu tom de voz ficou mais sério.

-Você é especial.

Eu senti meu rosto arder.

-É sério... Você é especial pra mim... Mesmo que não seja a mais popular, a mais bonita ou a mais inteligente. Pra mim você é tudo isso. E muito mais.

Provavelmente a esta hora eu deveria estar mais vermelha que um tomate. Minhas bochechas ardiam mais do que queimadura. Ele se inclinou e eu apenas fechei os olhos, mas antes que nós pudéssemos começar a nos beijar ouvimos um resmungo rabugento bem atrás de nós.

-Hem hem! Sr.Potter, Srta. Evans, acho que todos nós sabemos que a biblioteca não é o ambiente apropriado para esse tipo de coisa, não! - Madame Pince vinha até nossa direção, furiosa e pronta a nos expulsar.

E não deu outra. Eu e James fomos enxotados para fora e ele apenas piscou marotamente para mim e disse, sorrindo:

-Tudo bem, a gente continua aqui fora.

* * *

-Garçom, trás quatro doses daquele trago! Só pra começar! - Sirius exclamou, tentando parecer animado, mas ao falar, parecia que ele tinha algo entalado em sua garganta. Ele se virou para nós três e sorriu. James deu um sorrisinho. 

-Valeu, cara. - ele disse, batendo com as mãos no ombro do amigo. - Por tudo. Não precisa se esforçar tanto assim...

Ele se virou para mim e para Remus.

-Obrigado a vocês dois também. - James disse.

Remus sorriu e eu fiquei sem graça.

-Bem... Não há de quê... - disse, dando de ombros, desconcertada.

Remus e Sirius trocaram olhares um tanto suspeitos e nos deixaram a sós, andando um pouco mais rápido para pegar uma mesa.

-Obrigado mesmo por estar aqui, Lily. - James disse, com toda a sinceridade do mundo.

AI-MEU-DEUS!

Por que ele tem que fazer essa carinha tao fofinha se no fundo no fundo ele não vale nada!

Que droga.

-Aah... Bem, eu já disse... Não é nada, Ja... Potter.

Ele suspirou.

-Você se importaria se eu te pedisse para me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

Eu desviei o olhar do dele. Se eu continuasse olhando naqueles olhos do James... Com certeza iria ceder.

-É... É melhor não.

-Só por hoje... - ele pediu, com a voz baixinha. Eu não resisti e levantei o olhar, pude ver aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono, e minha mente traiçoeira se pôs a pensar: EU POSSO SER SUA DONA! - Por favor... Só enquanto estivermos aqui.

Foi minha vez de suspirar.

-Certo. Você venceu, James.

-Eu sempre fui bom no jogo. - ele me sorriu, e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, me abraçou. - Isso significa que eu devo ter azar no amor?

Eu estremeci inteirinha ao sentir o corpo dele contra o meu, naquele abraço tão apertado. Nem é preciso dizer que também senti aquele perfume bom dele invadindo minhas narinas e revirando minhas entranhas.

_Não, Lily. Sem recaídas. Você se prometeu._

Eu bufei.

-Bem, está bom então. Podemos nos juntar aos outros?

Ele se separou de mim e cada célula de meu corpo parecia protestar pelo contato ter sido interrompido. Mas eu procurei manter a mente sã. Ele sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos ingênuos e puros dele, sem nenhuma segunda intenção, infantil e que transmitia uma real doçura, felicidade e infantilidade.

Há. Bem convincente, para qualquer uma das outras, mas não para mim, James Potter! Eu não vou cair na sua teia novamente! Nunca mais!

-Vamos, Sear e Rem estão nos esperando... - James disse, indicando os amigos, que já estavam acomodados, com o olhar.

* * *

**N/A: Sim, eu SOU desprezível!! Duas semanas sem atualizar, francamente!!**

**Bem, considerando que eu sou desprezivel, mas a minha fic nao, chegamos a conclusão que ela merece reviews, não?**

**Sim, ela merece Dizem Todos**

**Então, Read & Review, povão xDD**

**Tá meio curto o capitulo mas eu nao tive criatividade para dar continuidade com ele...**

**Ei, e o que vcs acham de um yaoizinho/slashzinho? hauehaue. Relaxem, foi só uma idéia xD**


	10. Corda bamba

**Capitulo 10: Corda Bamba**

* * *

Toda a tristeza e nostalgia que estivera nos envolvendo até aquele momento pareciam ter se dissipado. Mas não tinham. Haviam sido encobertas por um falso ar de felicidade e risadas forçadas, e quantos mais drinques tomávamos, para fugir daquela realidade, menos tinhamos que forçar as risadas, apesar de que, do mesmo jeito, elas não deixaram de ser falsas. 

Como o usual, Remus era o mais sóbrio dentre nós. Assumira a responsabilidade de voltar dirigindo e sabia que tentar esquecer os problemas podia ser uma solução boa para os amigos, mas não para ele.

-Vai, Remus, só um golinho... - pedia Sirius empurrando um gole para o amigo.

James concordava, acenando com a cabeça e encorajando-o a tomar. Eu observava a cena sem expressão nenhuma. Meus nervos, que estavam em frangalhos, já estavam tão relaxados com a quantidade de alcóol que eu havia ingerido que eu tinha uma certa dificuldade em pensar.

Remus sorriu, complacente.

-Vocês sabem que eu não posso, já que estou responsável por deixar cada um de vocês em casa.

Os dois baixaram os olhos, sabendo que o amigo tinha razão.

-Só queria que você deixasse suas preocupações de lado às vezes... - disse Sirius parecendo se sentir culpado. - Só isso. Deixa pra lá.

Remus sorriu novamente.

-Eu entendo. Mas fico satisfeito de vocês estarem fazendo isso. Vocês têm mais preocupações que eu.

Eu dei uma risada meio que abrupta e muito alta.

-Você não está me incluindo nessa, né, Remus? - eu perguntei, sarcástica.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Claro que estou.

Eu dei um sorrisinho com o canto do lábio.

-Sim, me diga uma grande preocupação minha. Fala sério... Eu só sei ficar me lamentando da minha vida em vez de fazer alguma coisa pra resolver meus 'problemas'. Comparadas as preocupações de vocês todos, as minhas não são nada. - eu disse. A bebida já tinha me afetado tanto que eu parecia ter esquecido que James estava bem ao meu lado e estava ouvindo tudo.

De repente eu percebi que estavam todos me olhando com um olhar que transmitia, de certa forma, pena. Ou talvez fosse só impressão minha.

-Por favor, me desculpem. Não quero que vocês sintam pena de mim. - as palavras escapuliram pela minha boca. Como eu estava sendo ridícula!

-A questão não é comparar seus problemas aos dos outros, Lily. - disse um James sóbrio até demais para o meu gosto. Tarde de mais eu percebi que era a única que tinha muito pouca resistência à bebida alcóolica, pois Sirius e James pareciam quase sóbrios, como se não tivessem tomado várias doses de variados drinques. - Cada um suporta o tanto que puder. E você está claramente insatisfeita com o modo que anda levando a sua vida...

Claramente insatisfeita com o modo que ando levando minha vida?

Eu o ODEIO, James Potter! Do fundo da minha alma!! Você é a fonte de grande parte dos meus problemas, então não sinta-se no direito de dizer uma coisa dessas!

Mas apesar de ter pensado coisas tão ofensivas, eu não disse nada. Apenas ouvi calada ao sermão dele e tentamos esquecer (pra variar) começando a falar de outras coisas e virando mais um copo de whisky para dentro de meu organismo.

Sentindo que já havia passado de meu limite há muito, eu tentei me levantar cambaleante. Vendo que eu corria risco de tombar, de tão tonta que estava, James se levantara para que eu pudesse me apoiar nele. Eu não tive tempo de protestar, pois ele havia me envolvido enlaçando um de seus braços em meus ombros.

-Acho que é hora de ir embora né? - disse James aos outros.

Remus e Sirius balançaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Não precisa, podem ficar aqui. - falei com a voz meio engrolada. Até minha língua estava frouxa, de modo que minha voz estava saindo estranha. - Eu moro há algumas quadras daqui.

James riu.

-Você sabe que horas da noite são? E você já viu seu estado? Desse jeito você não vai nem conseguir atravessar a rua!

Sirius e Remus só observavam, mas concordaram com o amigo.

Eu suspirei.

-Me deixa vai. Eu quero tomar ar fresco. - me desvencilhei dele e fui a frente.

Ele também suspirou e foi atrás de mim. Assim, saímos do bar para o ar frio da noite.

-Lily, escute...

-Me deixa, vai... Eu dou conta de ir sozinha...

Passávamos agora por um parquinho. Havia balanços, gangorras e escorregadores, todos cheios de neve. E o chão, obviamente estava coberto, ao invés de areia, por neve. Os flocos de neve, brancos como leite, caíam nos meus cabelos, tão vermelhos que pareciam estar em chamas.

Eu estava andando a frente, cambaleante, mas, mesmo não vendo o rosto de James, pude perceber que estava sério apenas pelo tom de voz, grave e vacilante. Estava querendo dizer algo, aparentemente, importante.

-Não, espera. Eu tenho que te dizer algo.

-Lalala, não quero ouvir. Não quero ouvir.

Ouvi-o bufar.

-O que foi agora? Por que não quer ouvir? - perguntou ele, impaciente.

-Vai ficar irritadinho agora? - eu o provoquei.

Ele bufou novamente.

-O que você ganha me provocando desse jeito, Lily? Por favor, não somos mais crianças... - ele disse e pude imaginá-lo revirando os olhos, o que provavelmente ele estaria fazendo agora.

-Agora você vem dizer isso? Olha só, uma boa notícia, você finalmente cresceu James! - eu zombei, rindo sarcasticamente.

Ele ficou calado, e eu continuei a andar. Não era isso que meu corpo desejava. Ele queria apenas que desse meia volta e abanasse o rabinho para James, mas tentei me segurar, só olhando para trás.

Encontrei um James parado estático, apenas olhando para mim.

-Ouça, Lil...

-Por favor, não me chame de Lil... - eu reclamei, aborrecida.

Ele sorriu. É, o jogo ia começar novamente.

-Por que não, _Lil? _- ele provocou.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Você não queria dizer algo importante há segundos atrás, _Potter_? - eu disse, ainda mais aborrecida do que antes. Estava bêbada, estava exausta, e tudo o que mais queria naquele momento era perdoá-lo e voltar com ele. Claro que ninguém sabia se ele queria voltar comigo, e coisa e tal, mas era o que eu queria. O que eu queria VÍRGULA, o que minha mente traidora queria!!

Ele estreitou os olhos e se aproximou, satisfeito.

-Agora você quer ouvir, _Lil_?

Eu também estreitei os olhos, mas foi irritada. Que DROGA, será que não dava para ele entender que eu queria ir embora?

-Fale logo, James, eu estou cansada, estou bêbada, estou tonta, e quero ir pra casa. - eu pedi, resignada. E eu não citei um outro fato, por que ele simplesmente se aproveitaria dele, que era: Eu não estava respondendo pelos meus atos.

Eu simplesmente não possuía mais ânimo nenhum para suportar uma briga, ou qualquer um daqueles joguinhos infantis que insistíamos em jogar. Afastei um pouco de neve com minhas mãos enluvadas da ponta de um escorregador e me sentei. Se era para esperar ele falar, esperaria sentada.

-Eu só queria saber se... Se você está chateada comigo por alguma coisa que eu fiz. - ele disse.

Tão desarmado, tão inocente e tão fofinho. Quase acreditei que ele estava arrependido. Eu suspirei, e percebi que mais um dos motivos para não brigar com ele era que seu pai estava entre a vida e a morte.

-Esquece. Já faz muito tempo. Tudo bem.

_Tenho vivido em função dele todo esse tempo. Tive um ou dois namorados que me aturaram. Por que não consegui esquecê-lo simplesmente? Não fomos feitos para ficar juntos... Mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim... Quero tanto estar ao lado dele..._

Ele olhou para mim intensamente e se aproximou.

-Lily, eu queria pedir desculpas. Minhas sinceras desculpas. - ele se curvo-seu em frente a mim. - Não posso voltar atrás, nem recuperar o tempo perdido. Tudo o que me sinto na obrigação de fazer é pedir desculpas. Eu estava errado, você estava certo. Fiquei louco de ciúmes naquela época. Queria que você sentisse o mesmo... Que sentisse ciúmes. Era infantil e estúpido, e por isso fiz tudo aquilo. Reconheço que fui um imbecil.

Eu ri pelo nariz, e vi o ar quente misturar-se com o frio fazendo uma pequena névoa, que logo desapareceu.

-Pare, James. Não vai adiantar de nada isso.

-Mas eu precisava te dizer!

-Para limpar sua conscienciazinha agora?! AGORA? Só por que de repente se sentiu culpadinho? Coitado de você! Você se importou comigo? Você mal quis saber sobre o que passei nos últimos anos! Deve ter se esquecido completamente de mim enquanto ficava se divertindo com outras! Sim, verdade, não tínhamos mais nada, então você nunca me traiu! Então me deixe em paz, James! Eu quero seguir em frente, quero superar tudo isso e esquecê-lo de vez!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Então você ainda não me esqueceu?

Droga. Acabara de perceber a estupidez que havia dito.

-Como assim? Do que você está falando? Já se passaram 5 anos, até parece, Potter! - eu retruquei, mas ele deve ter percebido que estava tremendo. A minha sensação era de que meu coração tentava sair pela garganta.

-Você está mentindo! - exclamou James, sorrindo.

-Do que você está rindo?! - eu perguntei, entredentes.

Droga! Como eu era burra!

James colocou as mãos nas bordas do escorregador e se aproximou ainda mais. Eu, por minha vez, me encolhi contra o escorregador.

-Você ainda gosta de mim.

-Faça-me rir, James! Até parece que você tem esse charme todo! - eu zombei dele - Eu preferiria sair com uma lula-gigante a sair com você novamente!

-Não me provoque, Lily. - Agora ele não estava apenas sorrindo, como rindo, gargalhando com arrogância.

-Que medo de você! O que você vai fazer? - eu provoquei ainda mais, temendo a reação dele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejando-a.

Ele abriu um sorriso maroto de orelha a orelha.

-Você vai ver.

A seguir se curvou sobre meu corpo e prensou-o contra o alumínio do escorregador. Eu o encarei intensamente, com medo do que poderia acontecer. Todas minhas veias pulsavam furiosamente e meu estômago dava cambalhotas.

Tive de me segurar com muita força para não envolvê-lo com meus braços. Pressionei os lábios, de modo a impedí-lo de me beijar, e virei a cara. Mesmo assim, isso não mudava o fato de que ele estava em cima de mim. Ignorando minha atitude, James começou a beijar meu pescoço.

-Pare, por favor... - Eu pedi com a voz fraquinha.

Meu corpo pareceu não gostar do pedido. Estava bem acomodado ali. Se sentia relaxado e aquecido, mas eu ainda possuía meu orgulho.

-Se realmente quiser que eu pare, então me empurre. Não vi nenhuma manifestação sua a respeito. Admita, você quer.

E a cena se repetia, me lembrando de quando eu ainda estava no colégio e ele me perseguia, dizendo que eu o queria e todas aquelas baboseiras. Naquela época, ele estava certo. Mas agora... Bem, agora... Ele estava errado, claro! Eu _não podia _ficar com James!

-Eu te empurraria, mas parece que você não se lembra quanto você pesa!

Ele apenas riu.

-Não vi você tentando.

Eu bufei e coloquei as mãos nos ombros dele e tentei empurrá-lo. Não com toda minha força, pois meus braços se recusavam a me obedecer.

-Assim está melhor... - ele disse.

Eu bufei novamente.

-James, me larga!

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Cala a boca. - disse, sorrindo.

Então ele me beijou. E eu não fiz nada para evitar. Tampouco correspondi.

Eu apertei minhas mãos contra os ombros dele. Tinha duas opções, ou empurrava, ou cedia.

Abri os olhos e olhei em volta. Não havia ninguém. Estava tudo praticamente deserto. Fechei os olhos novamente. James insistia e aprofundava o beijo. Suspirei, envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e, finalmente, correspondi.

* * *

**N/A: Sem tempo pra escrever mais nada nesse espaço. Se tiverem erros no capitulo, me avisem, e me desculpem, não tive tempo de revisar. O começo ficou um lixo, mas acho que esse final dá pro gasto né? xDD**

**No próximo fim de semana não vai ter atualização por que eu vou estar viaja-ado-o xDD dancinha**

**haeuhaue..**

**Só isso, acho. Beijos, até a próxima,**

**Vic.**


	11. Ressaca do dia seguinte

**Capitulo 11: Ressaca do dia seguinte.**

* * *

Acordei com o quarto quase completamente iluminado e ainda estava exausta. Não consegui pensar por durante muito tempo, pois estava com uma dor de cabeça tão intensa que minha cabeça parecia estar querendo se partir ao meio. É, meus amigos, isso se chamava ressaca do dia seguinte. 

Mas tirando o fato da imensa dor de cabeça que estava sentindo, de alguma maneira me sentia tranqüila, satisfeita. As batidas de meu coração eram calmas e contentes, este parecendo estar se comportando como um cachorrinho aninhado no peito de seu dono. Eu estava aquecida, relaxada.

Coloquei as mãos sobre a cabeça para amainar a dor, e ao me mover, percebi que havia um braço sobre minha cintura. Espere um pouco. Isso estava errado. Virei meu corpo para o lado oposto e levei um imenso choque, do tipo de que nunca havia tomado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

James Potter repousava ao meu lado, tranqüilo e cândido como um anjinho, e uma aura de pureza parecia rodear o rosto belo. Parecia estar sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, e apenas moveu-se de leve ao ouvir-me gritar. Franziu a testa e tentou abrir os olhos, sem ter muito sucesso por não ter conseguido acostumar-se à claridade. Falou com uma voz meio que resmungada:

-Hm, Lily, o que houve?

-V-você... Você está na minha cama!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - eu respondi, histérica.

Ele apenas arregalou os olhos um pouco, mostrando-se ligeiramente surpreso. A seguir, no entanto, começou a rir.

Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse dizer algo, Elizabeth invadiu o quarto, uma faca em uma das mãos, uma vassoura em outra. Parecia razoavelmente preocupada, consideravelmente ofegante e ligeiramente em pânico.

-Lily! O que houve? - perguntou, a voz trêmula, o corpo agitado, a respiração descompassada.

Eu não tive palavras para lhe responder. Olhei para meu lado, onde James estava, e ela seguiu meu olhar. Como se tivesse acabado de perceber a presença de James, gritou.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! J-james P-potter? O-o que você está fazendo ai? - ela berrou, assustada.

James riu, embora estivesse um pouco surpreso. Examinou Elizabeth atentamente, de cima a baixo, e seus olhos repousaram, intrigados, sobre a faca e a vassoura que estavam nas mãos de Liz.

-É, eu mesmo. O que está acontecendo aqui... ?

Elizabeth olhou para mim em desespero.

-Ele te machucou, Lily? Ele fez algum mal a você? Vocês não... Vocês... ? - ela matraqueou rapidamente, preocupada.

As lembranças invadiram minha mente. O parquinho. James me chamou... Pediu para conversarmos... O escorregador... O beijo.

Eu levei as mãos à cabeça. O que havia feito?

-O que você fez com ela?! - Elizabeth perguntou, agitada. - Ele te forçou a alguma coisa, Lily? Por que ele está ai... ? Ah, Lily, vocês não... Por favor, vocês não...

Eu estava tão confusa que não soube respondê-la. Tive que parar durante um tempo para organizar as minhas idéias, e a dor latejante em minha cabeça não me ajudara em nada. Massageei as têmporas com as mãos e me desintonizei por alguns instantes da discussão entre Elizabeth e James. A última coisa que observei foi minha pobre amiga lívida em fúria abanando a vassoura a um palmo do nariz de James, que parecia estar dividido entre rir, gritar com Elizabeth ou tentar acalmá-la de alguma forma. Ou até simplesmente calar a boca dela.

Eu me esforcei mais um pouco para me lembrar de algo. Ai ai. Talvez não fosse uma coisa boa para se lembrar...

Ele me carregou até em casa e aí... aí. Aaah, não!

-Você tá esperando o que pra sair daqui? - ameaçou Elizabeth, rilhando os dentes para James.

Eu observei os dois sem dizer uma palavra. O que poderia dizer? Estava morrendo de vergonha! O que eu havia feito comigo?

-Lizzie... Eu posso dar conta de tudo sozinha...

Elizabeth olhou para mim, consternada.

-Tem certeza, Lil? Ele não está te ameaçando ou algo assim? - a este ponto James tinha começado a rir de Elizabeth. - Nós precisamos conversar.

-Eu sei disso. - eu disse para Elizabeth, consciente do que ela queria falar comigo. - Eu já vou. Só vou... Conversar com o - fiz uma pausa, confusa, sem saber se o chamava pelo sobrenome ou pelo nome próprio - Ahm, com o James.

Elizabeth nos examinou atentamente até afrouxar as mãos que apertavam a vassoura e a faca.

-Ah... Tudo bem então. - e apertou a vassoura e a faca. - Qualquer coisa é só gritar.

Olhou mais uma vez de mim para James e de James para mim.

-Eu sei, obrigada.

E então, finalmente, uma Elizabeth ainda hesitante deixou o quarto.

Eu respirei fundo enquanto examinava um fio solto em meu edredom e reunia idéias sobre o que dizer a James.

-Hmmm, James... Eu...

-Antes que você diga qualquer coisa... - ele me cortou.

Eu examinei-o com curiosidade.

-Pois não?

Ele também respirou fundo, olhou para o fio solto que eu estava tentando puxar com minhas mãos e tentou puxá-lo também, sobrepondo suas mãos nas minhas.

Eu estremeci e tirei minhas mãos, nervosamente.

-É que eu... Ah, bem... - ele ia me enrolando enquanto pensava no que queria realmente falar. Parecia bem confuso. - Eu queria que você soubesse...

Ele fez mais uma pausa, pois parecia estar com uma extrema dificuldade de se expressar, como se as palavras tivessem entalado em sua garganta e não quisessem mais sair.

-O quê, James? - eu perguntei, tentando ajudá-lo.

Ele abriu a boca para recomeçar a falar, no entanto, algo começou a vibrar e fazer barulhos estridentes próximo à minha cama, no chão.

-Huum, tem alguma coisa vibrando ali - eu disse a ele.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ahn?

-Ali, dentro da sua calça, eu acho. Se não me engano deve ser o seu celular.

James olhou de mim para o as calças, que estavam amassadas e abarrotadas no chão, largadas de qualquer jeito, e olhou para mim novamente.

-Ah. Só um minuto. - disse ele e levantou-se para atender o celular.

Eu fiquei observando-o enquanto ele resmungava para alguém:

-Hum, sei sei. Certo, já entendi. Você precisa de mim aí, agora? Tá bom, já estou a caminho.

Ele desligou o celular, pegou as calças no chão, sacudiu-as, de modo a tentar desamassá-las de algum modo, e colocou-as. Em seguida, olhou para mim, com um pouco de culpa no olhar.

-Huum, parece que...

-Você tem que ir. - eu completei para ele, enquanto ele terminava de se vestir.

-Pois é. - ele afirmou, fingindo aborrecimento. - Bem, então até mais.

-Até mais.

-Err. Então... Eu te ligo depois, tá? - ele disse.

-Tá.

Eu pude perceber, entretanto, que nenhum de nós dois acreditávamos no que ele havia dito.

Ele acenou, deu as costas a mim e saiu do meu quarto.

Eu fiquei olhando para a porta por onde ele havia acabado de sair por um instante que pareceu eterno. O que havia feito? Não era certo. Eu havia cedido. Havia passado por cima de todos os meus princípios e expulsado meu orgulho pra bem longe só pra isso.

Eu me deitei esparramada sobre a cama, peguei meu travesseiro, abracei-o e já estava pronta para cair no choro quando Liz entrou.

-Lils?

Eu levei as mãos aos olhos, fingindo coçá-los, de modo a secar as lágrimas que estavam prestes a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Elizabeth sorriu.

-Não precisa fingir que está bem, Lily. - disse ela. - É melhor chorar e pôr tudo pra fora.

Eu a encarei por um longo momento, enquanto tentava segurar o choro, o que foi uma tentativa totalmente insucedida. Num átimo, estava me debulhando em lágrimas.

-Mas... Mas... - eu soluçava. - Eu sei que... Se eu começar a chorar... não vou conseguir mais parar!

Eu mergulhei minha cabeça no travesseiro e chorei como uma criança que quer colo. E eu me senti, mais do que jamais havia sentido, uma criança que precisava de colo. Senti como se todo o mundo - crianças, adolescentes, adultos, idosos, todos - tinha alguém a quem pedir colo, seus pais, namorados, maridos, menos eu. Me senti como se todos estivessem sendo cuidados por outros, e somente eu era uma excessão à regra. Levantei o olhar para Liz e percebi que talvez não fosse diferente para mim. Algumas lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos também, para minha surpresa. Eu levei minhas mãos aos olhos dela e enxuguei suas lágrimas.

Percebi que Liz e eu cuidaríamos uma da outra, como sempre fizemos.

-Lily? - perguntou ela, quebrando o silêncio.

-Sim?

-Você tem que ir trabalhar, não? É segunda feira.

-P#$ Mer$! - xinguei. - Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

Eu fitei-a por um instante lembrando-me de quando ela havia dito que precisávamos conversar.

-Ahn, Liz?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sim?

-Você tinha dito que precisávamos conversar... - eu disse.

-Ah é mesmo! - ela exclamou, como se estivesse se lembrando disto apenas agora. - Mas... Agora não dá tempo, concorda? É melhor você ir, então...

-Você tem razão.

* * *

**N/A: É, finalmente eu estou de volta. Desculpem a demoooooraaa """""""""**

**Realmente, não tem como explicar. Primeiro foi a viagem, depois o pc estragou, depois as provas, depois a formatura e aah. um bando de coisa. E também falta de criatividade /**

**Acho que é isso.**


	12. Recados

**Capítulo 12: Recados**

**-**

* * *

-Evans, você está atrasada. 

-Bom dia para você também, Christine. Ah, o que? Claro que parei no meio do caminho para comprar seu café! Ah, não precisa agradecer, foi um prazer. - eu disse, depositando o copo do Starbucks sobre a mesa de minha chefe, que estava atulhada de diversos objetos e documentos, e olhando-a, que me olhava de volta, com um olhar mortífero que, subitamente, se transformava em... Bem, eu não saberia descrever o olhar de Christine. Dizer que era gratidão seria um pouco de exagero, não?

Contudo, eu também deveria concordar com ela. Sabia que estava errada e que havia chegado atrasada durante a última semana toda. Os últimos trabalhos que tivera, entretanto, foram bastantes superfluos. Nada de me reecontrar com fantasmas de meu passado os quais havia ignorando durante uma semana inteira. Nada disso. Apenas pesquisar uma coisa aqui, escrever uma colunazinha medíocre sobre o décimo quinto casamento de uma estrela de cinema, ir ao banco de imagens escolher umas fotos pros artigos e até pras capas. Nada de entrevistar seres vis e cruéis que fazem parte do passado, e do passado apenas. Então, tirando as ligações e recados do James, parecia que minha vida estava voltando ao normal. Mas eu mal sabia o quanto estava enganada.

Eu retornei ao meu cubículo observando as cabecinhas coloridas que apareciam por cima de seus cubículos e aspirando ao aroma forte e agradável do meu café com caramelo. Beberiquei meu café enquanto me sentava e me perguntava por que diabos havia acordado com vontade de tomar um café justo com caramelo, mesmo achando esse sabor enjoativo e nunca conseguindo tomá-lo até depois da metade do copo.

Fiquei surpresa ao perceber que, bebericando aos poucos enquanto teclava a última fofoca sobre o mais recente casal de celebridades londrinas, havia acabado de tomar quase tudo. Suspirei, fitando o monitor de meu computador distraidamente, e lembrando-me de alguns dias atrás.

Após ter a conversa que Liz queria tanto ter comigo, e após ela ter-me feito prometer que não iria sofrer com essa estória toda, na noite daquele dia, contrariando todas minhas expectativas, James ligara.

Já eram dez horas da noite e Elizabeth havia desabado em sua cama, quando o barulho estridente do telefone cortou o ar. Eu encarei-o, intrigada, e, vendo que o identificador de chamadas não possuía o número registrado, resolvi ignorar. Uma voz grave e conhecida soou, me provocando calafrios:

-Lily?

Eu prendi a respiração e levei os nós nos dedos aos lábios. ELE LIGARA! ELE LIGARA! Pela primeira vez em sua vida mesquinha, James Potter cumprira uma de suas promessas!

-Lily, eu sei que você está ai. Por que não quer me atender?

Agora eu soltava minha respiração lenta e profundamente. Notara que a voz dele estava rouca.

Consegui ouvir um ruído parecido com um suspiro.

-Certo, eu lhe disse que ligaria. Pronto, eu liguei. E você não quer me atender. Eu não sei por que, no entanto, acho que é isso. Gostaria de te ver novamente, Lil, mas parece que o desejo não é recíproco. Não pretendo rastejar.

Ele esperou mais um instante para ver se eu dizia algo. Meu braço formigava de vontade de ser esticado e atender o telefone. Contudo, me segurei.

-É isso. Até mais. Ou não.

Ouvi outro ruído, mas este parecia de uma risada irônica. A seguir, James havia desligado.

Agora, dentro de meu cubículo, eu me lembrava do que havia acontecido. Naquela noite e nas outras. Sim, James havia ligado também nos dois dias que se seguiram. E depois se calara.

* * *

Cheguei em casa exausta no final do dia e tudo que fui capaz de fazer foi me atirar no sofá. 

Olhei para o telefone, que piscava, mostrando que eu tinha novos recados. Suspirando, fui até ele e apertei o botão de modo a ouvir os recados. Mais recados de James. Era o que eu imaginava.

-Lils? - uma voz que não reconheci me chamou. Franzi o cenho.

-É o Jeff, tudo bom? Bem, eu só queria te avisar que voltei a Londres. Mais cedo do que eu esperava, tenho de dizer. Perdi o meu emprego lá em Oxford e estou morando na casa que era dos meus pais. De certo modo, vergonhoso. Mas estou tentando arranjar alguma coisa para mim por aqui e liguei para dizer que gostaria de te ver. Escuta, está livre hoje à noite? Me liga. Beijão.

Eu fiquei encarando o telefone por longos minutos, sentindo um pesar em meu coração, que batia acelerado, e sentindo também um nó no estômago.

-Jeff... - eu sussurrei, surpresa.

Respirei fundo e apertei o botão para ouvir o resto dos recados.

-Sim, Lily, sou eu de novo. Desculpe por perturbar a sua paz, coisa que eu melhor faço - a voz de James falava, apressada, muito rouca e parecendo incrivelmente triste. - Só queria que você soubesse que eu queria te ver de novo. Fui até a sua casa hoje, mas ninguém estava aí. Ah e... Não sei se está interessada, mas... bem, meu pai piorou. Acho que os médicos sabem que ele não vai sair dessa, mas estão escondendo da gente.

Meu coração acelerou-se ainda mais e o nó em meu estômago parecia estar mais apertado. A idéia de que Henry pudesse nos deixar... era inconcebível!

Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ainda possuía mais um recado.

-Lils, aqui é a Liz. Estou ligando do meu trabalho por que vou sair direto daqui pra um lugar. Quando eu voltar te conto tudo. Até, beijo.

_Direto daqui pra um lugar?_

Aonde diabos Elizabeth tinha ido? Havia muito tempo desde que ela havia saído com um cara...

Percebi que não estava muito preocupada com Elizabeth, o que era estranho, mas eu sabia o por que: Eu estava preocupada com meus próprios problemas. Mesmo me sentindo egoísta, decidi resolvê-los antes de me preocupar com os problemas dela.

Peguei um papel e anotei o número de James e o de Jeff. Suspirando, peguei o fone e disquei um dos números, escolhido por sorteio. Alguém atendeu.

-Huum, alô? - eu disse.

-Lily, é você?

Fiquei desapontada ao reconhecer a voz de Jeff.

-Jeff... Há quanto tempo! - disse, fingindo estar animada.

-E eu digo o mesmo! - disse ele, realmente animado. - Olha, não estou com muito tempo agora, mas vamos nos encontrar ainda hoje! E depois podemos fazer um encontro com o pessoal da faculdade...

Eu fiquei um tempo em silêncio, tentando inventar alguma desculpa para não ir.

-Lily, ainda está aí?

-C-claro! - exclamei - Estou aqui.

-Claro quer dizer que você vai?

-Ahmm... - eu tive apenas uma fração de segundo para pensar. - Certo, eu vou.

Ouvi Jeff rindo pelo nariz.

-Que ótimo! Qual é o seu endereço? Passo pra te pegar às oito, tudo bem? - disse ele, entusiasmado.

Eu fechei os olhos e mordi os lábios, sentindo que poderia estar cometendo um grave erro.

-Oito e meia, pode ser? - respondi, olhando no relógio, que indicava sete horas.

Ele riu.

-Claro, você precisa de mais tempo para se arrumar. - disse Jeff, rindo.

-Teoricamente. - disse eu, também rindo. - E eu posso saber aonde a gente vai?

-O lugar não é grande coisa, juro. Mas vai ficar quando você estiver lá - disse ele, galante.

Eu gelei por dentro e dei um sorriso amarelo, que, graças aos céus, ele não podia ver no momento.

_Estou ferrada._

-Okay, vou me arrumar.

-Não que você precise se esforçar. - Jeff disse, aproveitando para me cortejar um pouco mais. - Bem, eu tenho que ir também. Seu endereço?

Após ele ter dito que precisava ir e ter desligado eu respirei fundo para recuperar meu fôlego e disquei o número de James, sentindo todos meus esforços para ignorá-lo indo pro ralo. Mas, qualé, eu estava fazendo isto só por causa do Henry, que tinha piorado, e eu queria saber como ele estava. James atendera.

-James? - eu disse, com um esforço tremendo para falar.

-Ah, é você.

Eu fiquei surpresa com a indiferença daquele que estivera me ligando durante quase todos os dias da semana dizendo que queria muito me ver novamente e que seria bom se eu parasse de ignorá-lo.

-Sim, sou eu. - eu disse, um pouco irritada por causa de sua apatia.

Ouvi um suspiro cansado em resposta.

-O que foi, Lily? Por que resolveu retornar minha ligação logo agora?

-Logo agora? Você está ocupado? - eu perguntei, minha irritação se esvaindo.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder.

-Não exatamente. Pode falar.

-Eu só queria saber sobre o seu pai... - falei.

Outro suspiro cansado.

-Ele está mal, Lils... Muito mal.

Senti uma pontada no peito.

-Que droga! - praguejei. - Não tem como visitá-lo, não é?

-Não, não tem. - James respondeu. - Mas estamos preparando um almoço domingo para os amigos e família para animar a mamãe. Ela gosta de você, se você quiser ir...

Eu respirei fundo. Ir à Mansão Potter? Nunca cheguei a imaginar que voltaria à casa de James novamente.

-Está bem, eu vou ver se posso.

-Vai ver se quer ir, não é?

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Se você acha que é isso. - disse, cansada.

-Certo. Ouça, você está livre hoje à noite?

Senti outra pontada no peito, só que esta foi mais funda.

-Não, não estou...

-Pare de infantilidades, Lily! Pare de me evitar! Você sabe que nós precisamos conversar! - estressou-se ele.

-Eu não estou te evitando. - eu disse, e ouvi-o bufar. - Não mais. Nós conversaremos no almoço de domingo. Eu tenho um compromisso hoje à noite.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, e percebi que ele não estava acreditando em mim.

-Posso perguntar que compromisso é esse?

-Olha só, James. Por que você não para de se intrometer na minha vida e vai correr atrás de gente que nem a Amy?! - eu vociferei, perdendo completamente a minha paciência com ele.

-Lils, eu só quero saber por que você não me diz logo que vai se encontrar com alguém! - ele disse, com uma voz leve, mas era perceptivel que também estava pelo menos ligeiramente irritado. - Por que você não pára de me enrolar? Por que ignora completamente o que está acontecendo entre nós, e esquece o que aconteceu? Já se passaram cinco anos, pelo amor de Deus!

Eu fechei os olhos, de modo a me acalmar.

-Justamente, James. Se passaram cinco anos, e o que eu sentia por você passou. Passou e não vai mais voltar. As coisas não vão voltar a ser como eram, por que você fez o favor de estragar tudo. É, fazem cinco anos. Então por que você não me esquece e vai procurar sua turma? - eu fiz uma pausa, e me lembrei de acrescentar: - E _nada _está acontecendo entre nós.

-O que você sentia por mim não passou, Lils. Sinto lhe dizer. Você ainda gosta de mim, mesmo que seus sentimentos estejam cheios de mágoa e de rancor. Estou certo de que passou, mas está voltando. E eu sei que não vai ser mais igual, do mesmo jeito que estou consciente de que estraguei tudo. Já pedi desculpas, e estou querendo recomeçar com você. E você não pode negar que está acontecendo algo, Lily, já que acordei na sua cama na manhã de segunda.

A última informação que ele usou fez com que houvesse um curto-circuito em meu cérebro. Ficamos calados por um momento que se prolongou infinitamente.

Eu pensei em brigar, espernear, discutir, mas percebi que nada daquilo valia à pena.

-Olha, James. Sinto muito se lhe dei falsas esperanças. Eu não quero nada com você. Vou sair com outro hoje à noite, se é o que você quer saber. Já estou cansada de sofrer por sua causa. E estou cansada de ouvir que tudo vai ser diferente. Eu tenho que ir, está bom? Tenho que me arrumar.

Esperei a resposta dele, sabendo que ia ser algum tipo de retruque malcriado.

-Está bem. Vá se arrumar para ele, pois eu sei que enquanto estiver com ele o único em quem você vai pensar sou eu. - disse, e desligou.

Eu desabei no sofá, estupefata. Como ele poderia ser tão... Seguro? Convencido? Estúpido? Cabeça dura? Como ele poderia ser quem era... Como... Como poderia ele ser quem era e eu amá-lo tanto assim?


	13. Desfiladeiro

**Capítulo 13: Desfiladeiro**

**-**

* * *

Ás oito e meia estava pronta, arrumada, maquiada, alisada, chapada (adjetivo que vem de chapinha xD) e indecisa na calçada em frente ao meu prédio. Antes de sair, deixei um bilhete para Elizabeth, tão misterioso quanto o recado que ela me deixara. 

_"Saí, não sei que horas volto. Não me espere."_

Obviamente, Lizzie iria pensar que eu estava com o James e ficar preocupada. Ou talvez, como eu, iria tentar resolver seus problemas, ou iria se ocupar com o acompanhante desta noite. Olhei no relógio, nervosamente. Oito e trinta e sete. Jeff apareceu às oito e quarenta, em seu carro semi-novo prateado. Desceu do carro para abrir a porta do carona para mim, com um sorriso culpado estampado em seus lábios, por causa de seus dez minutos de atraso, e um brilho determinado nos olhos azuis.

-Desculpe-me, milady. Não quiseram transformar minha abóbora em carruagem, como percebe. - disse ele, com seu jeito todo brincalhão.

Eu ri.

-E vejo que também não está com seu sapatinho de cristal, Cinderella. Como poderei contatá-la após essa noite? - disse eu, entrando no jogo.

Ele também riu, percebendo que acabara de se comparar a um personagem feminino.

-Pode deixar, eu não vou deixar você escapar tão rápido. Nada dessa estória de só até a meia-noite. - disse, abrindo a porta. Pegou a minha mão enquanto eu sentava no banco do carro e beijou-a prolongadamente, aspirando meu perfume enquanto eu o fitava me sentindo culpada.

_"Está bem. Vá se arrumar para ele, pois eu sei que enquanto estiver com ele o único em quem você vai pensar sou eu."_

_-_Você está bem, Lily? Aconteceu algo de errado?

Eu suspirei, e respondi, encarando o chão:

-Por que você me ligou, Jeff?

-Por que não conseguia parar de pensar em você. - ele respondeu, simplesmente.

Deu a volta no carro e entrou no banco do motorista.

-É sério, Lily. - disse ele, firmemente. - Eu sei que não terminamos só por que haviamos acabado a faculdade e iriamos seguir rumos diferentes. Sei que você não estava apaixonada. Mas mesmo sabendo isso... Quando vim a Londres, todos os lugares daqui me lembraram você. Eu liguei pra várias amigas suas pedindo seu telefone e demorei um tempo pra tomar coragem, mas decidi que não custava nada tentar. Por que você vale a pena.

Senti meu rosto em chamas enquanto encarava o tapete. Jeff esticou seu braço e pôs sua mão sobre a minha, fazendo meu rosto queimar ainda mais.

-Não estou certa se...

-Lily. Nós vamos apenas nos divertir, ok? Relaxa. Não é como se você fosse forçada a ter algo comigo. Sem compromissos. - disse ele, retirando sua mão de cima da minha e dando partida no carro.

Eu olhei para fora do carro observando as luzes noturnas da cidade, as ruas que estavam apinhadas de carros, as placas que indicavam aos cidadãos sobre seu destino e pensei em meu destino, que estava cada vez mais incerto.

Jeff e eu conduzimos uma conversa bem agradável durante o caminho e, de quando em quando, eu pedia a ele uma dica sobre aonde estávamos indo. Ele ria e dizia que era só um restaurante qualquer. Ele estacionou na frente do restaurante qualquer e desceu apressado do carro para abrir a minha porta.

Eu sorri para ele.

-Obrigada.

Ele piscou para ele.

-É uma honra servi-la.

Adentramos o edifício e eu percebi que conhecia aquele restaurante de algum lugar em minha memória. Enquanto me sentava, ainda estava tentando lembrar qual fora a ultima vez que eu estivera ali. Um garçom veio até nós e entregou a cada um o cardápio do local, e eu ainda tentava me lembrar. Minha testa estava franzida e eu estava profundamente concentrada.

-O que houve, Lily? - perguntou Jeff.

-Ah... Eu tenho a sensação que já vim até aqui. - respondi.

Ele riu.

-É. Você já veio aqui.

Eu olhei para ele durante alguns instantes e finalmente me lembrei.

-Oh, Jeff. Você se lembra? - uma filial daquele restaurante (em Oxford, onde estudávamos) fora o local de nosso primeiro encontro! Ele tivera se dado ao trabalho de pesquisar sobre o restaurante e encontrá-lo em Londres!

Ele sorriu.

-Mas é claro que me lembro! - respondeu, empolgado. - Como poderia me esquecer do primeiro encontro que tive com a mulher mais maravilhosa que já conheci?

A cada elogio dele eu me encolhia e me sentia completamente frustrada e muito angustiada. Ah sim, e a pior parte: lembrava das palavras de James.

_"Está bem. Vá se arrumar para ele, pois eu sei que enquanto estiver com ele o único em quem você vai pensar sou eu."_

Apenas meneei a cabeça para tentar espantar de algum modo aqueles pensamentos e fingi que não tinha ouvido o elogio. O resto da noite fora até agradável, tirando quando eu me lembrava de James por uma simples coisa que ocorria e acabava lembrando das palavras dele, que me perseguiram desde que ele as tinha proferido.

No caminho de volta para casa, por mais que Jeff tentasse manter uma conversa, eu apenas resmungava uma resposta vaga de volta e espiava para fora de minha janela as construções e edíficios, que tinham sido parcialmente engolidos pela escuridão. Parcialmente pois alguns lampiões nas ruas e assim como alguns letreiros luminosos emitiam fachos de luz que repeliam suavemente a escuridão.

Apesar de estar espiando para fora da janela, não estava prestando muita atenção na paisagem. Tanto que só fui perceber que estava em casa quando o carro estacou em frente ao meu prédio. Eu trouxe minha bolsa para junto de mim, pus uma de minhas mãos na maçaneta da porta e me virei para agradecer à Jeff por tudo, quando fiquei paralisada de choque.

Ele estava a pouco mais de um palmo de distância de meu rosto e sua mão se encaminhava, o que tudo indicava, para o meu pescoço. Jeff me olhava fixa e intensamente com seus olhos azuis-elétricos (talvez fosse por causa deles que eu estivesse em choque o.o') e eu o fitava de volta, em um misto de choque e espanto.

-Jeff... - eu murmurei, ainda em choque. - Eu...

Ele pôs seu dedo indicador sobre meus lábios.

-Vamos só... Aproveitar o momento, certo? - sussurrou com sua voz doce e suave.

Senti-me sufocada e terrivelmente confusa.

-Não, Jeff... - eu balancei negativamente. - Não creio que eu seja capaz de aproveitar o momento.

Ele suspirou, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

-Por que não seria?

Meu Deus do céu. Parece que a minha sina é ser perseguida por ex-namorados.

-Estou com uns problemas pessoais, estou confusa... Não sei se devemos retomar uma coisa que não teria dado certo se tivesse continuado... E mesmo se não for retomar nada, se for apenas para curtir essa noite e nada mais... Creio que não seja isso que eu queira para mim. Estou cansada de viver minha vida em fragmentos de vida. De começar coisas e pará-las no meio. De não começar coisas que eu conseguiria levar ao final. De... Ah, esqueça, tudo bem? - parei subitamente o meu desabafo, quando percebi que podia estar chateando-o. - Me desculpe.

Pressionei a maçaneta da porta do carro, e esta se entreabriu com um estalo. Jeff reagiu quase que instantaneamete; colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a minha mão que estava na maçaneta com firmeza, fechando a porta. E para fazer isso, teve que inclinar, mesmo que levemente, seu corpo sobre o meu.

-Não vá embora, por favor. Quando eu disse sobre aproveitarmos o momento, nunca disse que esse momento não se prolongaria. Eu não pretendo deixar de vê-la, Lils. - ele pediu, como uma criança quando quer doce.

Eu fitei-o com espanto novamente, e, antes que eu pudesse perceber, ou antes que pudesse tentar impedir, minha vista começava a embaçar com as lágrimas que estavam por vir.

-Eu não quero envolvê-lo... Por favor peço eu. Não seria justo... - eu disse, com o coração aos pedaços. Sabia muito bem que aquele a quem amava (e aquele que gostava de me dar falsas esperanças) era James. Eu não saberia dizer por quanto tempo meu sentimento por James persistiria, contudo, sabia dizer que agora ele era intenso. Mesmo sabendo disso, ao ver Jeff ali, pronto a se entregar totalmente, disposto a cuidar de mim e de todas as feridas que James deixara... Eu simplesmente não consegui dizer não.

Nunca saberia dizer se fora a carência, se fora a imensa consideração que tinha por Jeff, se fora uma falsa convicção de que Jeff me faria esquecer James, ou até mesmo uma estranha incapacidade de dizer não às pessoas que eu possuía.

Talvez por um, ou mais que um, dos motivos acima, ou por outro que não consegui desvendar, não fiz nada para impedí-lo quando Jeff me beijou com sofreguidão. Seu corpo estava contra o meu, sua boca na minha, suas mãos em minha cintura, e sua alma, nas minhas mãos. Correspondi-o com todos os tipos de sentimentos que podia oferecer a ele; carinho, afeto, compaixão, desejo. E durante momento algum pensei nas palavras de James, apesar de ter pensado nele próprio no início.

Bem, possivelmente eu quero apenas negar que pensei em James durante todo o tempo que passamos nos beijando intensamente ali no carro, mas creio que não. Tentei ao máximo me focar apenas naquilo, e parecia que minha mente tinha se esvasiado durante o beijo, que durou um longo tempo. O que não significa que as palavras de James haviam parado de me perseguir. Elas ainda impediriam que eu tivesse uma noite de sono bem dormida e sossego no dia seguinte.

E, após o beijo, ele ainda repousou sua cabeça em meu ombro, com seu nariz em meu pescoço, e sua respiração quente arrepiando (agradavelmente, devo dizer) minha pele.

-Eu te adoro, Lils. - ele disse, com sinceridade. - Deixe-me cuidar de você. - e começou a beijar carinhosamente o meu pescoço.

Comecei a acariciar suas mãos, que agora estavam sobre as minhas, incerta do que dizer, e optando por deixar a questão em aberto.

SIM, eu sou um monstro. SIIIIM, eu me aproveitei dele. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM, eu deveria ter negado até o último instante. Entretanto, eu não consegui.

-Eu... - comecei, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

Ele apenas esperou pacientemente pela minha resposta, continuando a beijar meu pescoço.

-Eu tenho que ir. - pressionei a maçaneta e abri a porta quase que por completamente dessa vez, de modo a impedir que ele a fechasse com a mesma agilidade que da vez anterior.

Jeff apenas sorriu e capturou meus lábios, num beijo breve, carinhoso e gentil.

-A gente se vê. - disse ele, sorrindo.

* * *

-Elizabeth, qual é a nóia da vez? - eu resmunguei, ainda na cama. 

Mesmo semi-adormecida, eu podia notar que a pobre Lizzie estava fazendo de tudo para me arrancar da cama.

-É meio que urgente, Lils! - ela disse, num tom que denotava urgência.

-Fale... - disse contra o travesseiro, e fiquei surpresa ao constatar que ela estava entendendo cada palavra que eu dizia.

Ela suspirou e pude imaginar que também estivesse revirando os olhos e erguendo as mãos aos céus, pedindo paciência para lidar com aquela pobre criatura deitada em sua cama nas três horas da tarde de um sábado, os nervos em frangalhos, o cérebro em pane, incapaz de pensar em nada e tampouco de agir. Ah, peraí, a criatura em questão por acaso era... EU!

Eu fiz um esforço imenso para tirar minha cara do travesseiro e tentar me sentar. Percebendo meus esforços, senti que Elizabeth se aproximou e me levantou, sentando-me na cama (pude apenas perceber, pois estava com os olhos completamente cerrados). Parecia que, agora que estava quase acordada, um turbilhão de pensamentos voltava à invadir minha mente. E a maldita frase de James voltara a me perseguir.

-Lils? Preciso de você lúcida. - Lizzie pediu.

Eu suspirei e entreabri os olhos.

-Pois não?

Ela suspirou, mas foi de alívio.

-Aonde você foi ontem à noite? - Elizabeth perguntou, séria.

Eu olhei-a com certa altivez.

-Aonde _você _foi ontem à noite? - perguntei, irônica.

Ela fez um muxoxo de impaciência.

-Não estamos falando de mim no momento. - respondeu, irritada.

-Tampouco de mim. - eu disse. - Estou cansada de só falar sobre mim sempre. Vamos falar de você, por favoooor!! - implorei. - E já vou adiantando que eu não estive com James Potter ontem à noite.

Ela riu e bufou ao mesmo tempo, um tipo de atitude estranha que costumava ter ocasionalmente.

-Bem... Está bem. Eu vou lhe contar primeiro. E depois você me conta, sem falta. Ah, e eu sei que você não esteve com o Potter ontem à noite. Se tivesse estado eu teria sabido.

Eu fitei-a com curiosidade.

-Não é nada de demais! - ela exclamou - Uma tia minha, tia Marian, faleceu. Eu fui ao velório e tudo o mais. E hoje prometi a minha mae que vamos ao túmulo e rezar alguns rosários...

Eu murchei um pouco, desapontada. Imaginara que ia ser uma história emocionante e comovente sobre como ela finalmente havia achado um homem perfeito.

Ela suspirou.

-Desapontada?

Eu sorri, sem graça.

-Meus pêsames... - sussurei.

Ela riu.

-E você, Lily, não vai me dizer aonde esteve?

* * *

**N/A: Omg! Não acredito que esqueci de pôr N/A no cap passado xO**

**Enfim, parece que não tenho mta coisa pra dizer nesse N/A mesmo. Hehehe. Muita gente acha que o Jeff vai desapontar a Lils e tal. Mas o que acharam dele? Já têm uma opinião formada?**

**Quando resolvi pôr o Jeff no meio minha intenção não era - de forma alguma - que ele fizesse besteira. Mas quem sabe agora... ?! MOHOHO.**

**De qualquer modo, eu pus o Jeff pra passar uma lição que nós devemos aprender... Que é... Ah... Vcs ficarão sabendo qual é a lição quando a hora chegar. E a estúpida de Lils não sabe tb qual é. Pq se soubesse não estaria fazendo o que está xD.**

**Desculpem. James não apareceu capitulo passado (apesar da frase maligna dele xD) e nem nesse. Que chato. Adoro escrever esse meu James! Tsk tsk tsk, como muitos dizem, a segurança em pessoa!! Ele é TÃO convencido, não é?**

**No entanto, James, como muitos apaixonados, também tem suas inseguranças! Só não se deixou desarmar (AINDA). Na verdade acho que ele se desarmou um pouco na cena do parquinho no capitulo 10 (acho que foi capitulo 10 ;P). **

**Bem. Quem sabe um dia Lily finalmente entenda que ele simplesmente a ama e tudo o que ele gostaria era que ela compreendesse isso! Talvez ela seja desconfiada de mais... Mas nunca se sabe não é?! Depois do que ela passou...**

**Ou quem sabe ela nunca entenda e eles não terminem juntos? É um final possível, e seria mais parecido com a vida real. (AHEUHAUHEUEH). Mesmo eu achando que estamos todas (os) cansados da realidade não é? Ai ai, quem me dera um James desses né?**

**Ou um Mr. Darcy. Alguém já leu (viu tb serve) Orgulho e Preconceito? É TÃO injusto o que a Jane Austen fez com a gente. Todas que vem o Mr. Darcy logo se apaixonam. Por que ele tem que ser tão perfeito, meu deus do céu?**

**É, eu não pude deixar de falar de O&P aqui, por que é meu mais novo vício. Maldito Darcy. Ele é um xuxuzinho !**

**Então. Isso era por que não tinha muita coisa pra dizer na N/A, né?**

**Quando eu começo a falar (ou, no caso, escrever) é dificil me parar.**

**Heheh.**

**Droga. O James e o Mr. Darcy não existem.**

**Nem o Sirius. Nem o Remus. Nem o Kyo (furuba). Nem... AAH.**

**Já chega u.U**

**Ah sim, no próximo capítulo teremos uma novidade \o/ Um (a) narrador (a) que não é a Lils! O que vcs acham?**

**Acho que é só isso. **

**That's all folks,**

**Beijos!**


	14. Corpo e Alma

**Capítulo 14: Corpo e alma.**

* * *

-...e eu disse que não podia, mas ele insistiu e eu resolvi dar a ele uma chance... - contei a Elizabeth sobre tudo o que ocorrera na noite passada. Lizzie ouvia atentamente e me encarava com os olhos opacos, sem expressão, assim como o resto de sua face. 

-Huum... - ela resmungou, ainda inexpressiva.

Eu só a fitei com curiosidade, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

-Qual é o problema? - perguntei, ao constatar que ela não ia dizer nada. - Não foi você mesma que disse pra mim pra eu não sofrer com essa história com o James e tudo o mais?

Ela pareceu estar se sentindo um pouco culpada.

-Eu sei que disse isso - falou Elizabeth. - Mas é que...

-É que o que? - perguntei, impaciente.

Ela suspirou e desviou seu olhar do meu.

-É só que... Esse Jeff aí... Ele só está sobrando na história, Lils. - ela levantou o olhar e me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis tão profundos quando o mar. - Isso está errado e não vai levar você a lugar nenhum, pois não é o Jeff que você ama, e sim o James.

Quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos meus ouvidos foi como se um balde de água fria estivesse sendo derramado sobre mim.

No primeiro instante tudo o que pude fazer foi entrar em choque. E foi como se uma imensa carga elétrica tivesse sido disparada em meu cérebro. Contudo, no instante seguinte fiquei indignada.

-O que você está tentando dizer? - eu perguntei, num tom que eu esperava ser calmo, tentando conter minha indignação.

-Estou querendo dizer... Aliás, eu estou dizendo que é impossível tentar esquecer James ficando com outro. - respondeu Elizabeth, calmamente. - Mesmo por que... Você quer o James. Você ama o James. Você só pensa no James. Mesmo que você passe o tempo que quiser com o Jeff, a única pessoa a qual vai conseguir pensar é o James. - explicou ela, como se estivesse tentando ensinar uma criança completamente obtusa algo tão óbvio quanto dois mais dois é um. E nada fugia à regra. Não existia exceção.

E novamente aquelas palavras de James me vieram à cabeça:

_Está bem. Vá se arrumar para ele, pois eu sei que enquanto estiver com ele o único em quem você vai pensar sou eu._

E elas me perseguiam.

_Está bem. Vá se arrumar para ele, pois eu sei que enquanto estiver com ele o único em quem você vai pensar sou eu._

Elas me acusavam.

_Está bem. Vá se arrumar para ele, pois eu sei que enquanto estiver com ele o único em quem você vai pensar sou eu._

-Eu vou lhe provar que isso não é verdade. - discordei, após sair do estado de choque.

Ela suspirou, deu de ombros e apenas me olhou com o olhar cheio de pena.

-Quando eu namorava o Jeff, realmente gostava dele. Pode até ser que eu tivesse gostado mais do James e tudo o mais. E James foi especial pra mim. Quero dizer, a minha primeira vez foi com ele e tudo o mais. Você não se esquece tão fácil da sua primeira vez não é? - eu tentei argumentar. - Mas o Jeff é bom comigo. O Jeff é a calmaria, enquanto o James é a tempestade. E tudo estava normal nesses últimos anos. Tive um período de estiagem, desde o James. Até que ele apareceu de novo. E agora, aparece o Jeff: Após a tempestade sempre vem a calmaria não é? E é isso que eu quero. Quero segurança. Quero paz, quero sossego. Jeff pode me oferecer isso e muito mais. Ele pode me oferecer muitas coisas, enquanto o James... Só me tira a segurança, me deixa insegura. Me tira o sossego, o sono, a paz. Só me traz problemas e confusões... E e daí se eu amo o James? O Jeff me ama. Ele pode me entregar não apenas seu corpo, como também sua alma.

Elizabeth ouviu tudo com uma cara de entediada, como se estivesse assistindo àqueles programas de domingo dos canais locais. Por um instante achei que ela não estava prestando atenção, estava me ignorando, mas quando a resposta veio, e sim, a resposta veio, foi pra arrasar com todas minhas convicções.

-E seria você capaz de entregar a Jeff sua alma? - ela perguntou. E foi como vivem dizendo. Eu falei, falei e falei mas foi como se minhas palavras tivessem sido insignificantes, enquanto Elizabeth foi curta, porém, objetiva. Com poucas palavras, ela disse muito.

E se levantou da cama.

* * *

-Olha, Lils, eu não estou tentando pressioná-la a nada. - eu disse à minha amiga cabeça dura e orgulhosa. - Mas... - o toque estridente do telefone cortou o ar, e eu suspirei. - Pense nisso. 

Lily apenas ficou me olhando, incrédula.

-E ah... Atenda o telefone. Deve ser pra você.

Ela levantou-se vagarosamente e foi andando com os passos pequenos até o telefone. Da porta do quarto pude entreouvir a conversa:

-Jeff? Ah, sim tudo bem comigo. E com você? - dizia a voz de Lily. - Bem, pode ser. Não vou fazer nada hoje mesmo. - e de repente um grande silêncio. - Ah, bem. Você realmente sabe como me deixar sem graça. A gente se vê daqui uns quarenta minutos então. Até mais.

Eu observava Lily da porta do quarto enquanto ela voltava a este com uma expressão de triunfo:

-"Não deixei de pensar em você nem só um segundo". - ela disse, e se trancou no banheiro.

Suspirei, pensando na insensatez de minha amiga, que acreditava que estava sendo sensata. Minutos depois ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, e corri até o telefone. Tirei um papel amassado do bolso de minhas jeans e disquei.

-Sirius? Podemos adiantar o compromisso? As coisas estão mais complicadas do que pensei. Pode ser. Daqui mais ou menos uma hora e meia, você passa e nós vamos almoçar. Então tá. Combinado!

* * *

Não podia acreditar em toda aquela baboseira que ouvira de Elizabeth. DE ELIZABETH! 

Elizabeth sempre fora uma pessoa sensata, mas o que dissera não passava de pura insensatez!

Saí do banho, coloquei um vestidinho amarelo decotado de alcinha que ia até os joelhos e passei perfume. Pronto. Agora só faltava, é claro, passar a chapinha! O essencial!

Dessa segunda vez, parecia que eu estava mais ansiosa para encontrá-lo do que da primeira. Mal sabia eu (ou insistia em negar) que era só por que queria provar a Elizabeth que ela estava enganada.

-Lizzie? - eu chamei, ao não encontrar sinal algum dela pelo apartamento.

Ela saiu apressada da cozinha e passou por mim a passos largos.

-Que bom que você saiu do banheiro! Eu prometi a minha mãe que estaria lá daqui a uma hora e não posso me atrasar! - ouvi a porta do banheiro se fechando. - Eu sabia que essa história de deixar a suíte pra você não ia dar certo!

Eu suspirei e fui até a porta do banheiro.

-Eu acho que já vou descendo, ok? - eu disse. - A gente se vê mais tarde.

-Ok, criança! - ela exclamou, e me parecia animada de mais para alguém que ia se econtrar com sua mãe. - Juízo, viu?!

Eu ri. Engraçado como as coisas pareciam estar normais após nossas discordâncias em nossa conversa de alguns minutos atrás.

-Você quer um pouco? Por que eu tenho pra dar e vender! - eu respondi, bem-humorada.

Ela riu gostosamente.

-Eu também tenho, Lils. Eu também.

* * *

-Boa tarde, Jeff. - disse entrando em seu carro e cumprimentando-o com um beijo de leve nos lábios. 

-Boa tarde, Lil. - ele disse, me puxando para um beijo mais demorado e profundo.

Ele se afastou, deu partida no carro e nós fomos pra onde quer que ele estivesse me levando.

Paramos em frente a um barzinho animado, fomos até uma mesa, fizemos nossos pedidos e levamos um papinho animado.

-Então você está morando com os seus pais agora?

-Não. Estou morando num apartamento que é deles, mas sozinho. - ele respondeu. - Sempre me recusei a ajuda de meu pai de que eu trabalhasse com ele na redação da revista a qual ele é editor, contudo parece que finalmente terei de aceitar.

Ouvi querendo que ele terminasse logo, sentindo-me afobada. De repente, parecia que tudo o que menos queria era conversar.

-Huum, então posso fechar a conta? - ele perguntou, quando terminamos.

Eu assenti.

-Claro.

Senti uma estranha falta de ar, diferente daquelas que costumava sentir quanto estava com James. Sim, era totalmente diferente. Os motivos pelos quais James tirava meu fôlego eram diferentes. Agora estava sentindo uma falta de ar por estar com uma fobia. Fobia daquela farsa com a qual eu insistia em prosseguir.

-Vamos?

-Sim. - me levantei e segui-o até o lado de fora do estabelecimento. Entramos no carro e ele estava prestes a dar partida para me levar pra casa quando a falta de ar me sufocou.

Enlacei o seu pescoço e beijei-o com desespero. Embora ele tenha ficado surpreso no início, não se sentiu incomodado e começou a corresponder com ardor.

Eu me separei dele e olhei-o intensamente.

-Aonde vamos?

-Eu... Eu imaginei que iria te deixar em casa agora. - disse um pouco confuso.

Senti-me sufocada novamente e voltei a beijá-lo.

-Vamos... - eu sussurrei.

As palavras se entalaram em minha garganta e a voz de Elizabeth ecoou em meus ouvidos:

_E seria você capaz de entregar a Jeff sua alma?_

"Vamos para sua casa", foi o que pensei, contudo, não consegui dizer.

-É. Eu estou um pouco nauseada. Me leve para casa, por favor.

* * *

Entrei no conversível preto com os pensamentos em Lily, extremamente preocupada. Tinha de fazer algo antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira. O dono do carro me examinou dos pés à cabeça, com os olhos azuis estreitados e um sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. Eu comprimi os lábios sentindo um arrepio. Abri a porta e me sentei ao lado dele. 

-Você está maravilhosa - disse ele com sua voz grave num tom baixinho, que fez com que minhas entranhas se revirassem.

-Obrigada, Sirius. - disse eu, com um esforço tremendo para não gaguejar.

Ele piscou marotamente para mim, deu partida no carro e acelerou.

-Pra onde gostaria de ir, milady? - perguntou, galante.

Eu suspirei. Muito bom, mas não o suficiente.

-Qualquer lugar desde que possamos discutir o que temos que discutir. E se você se esqueceu nós marcamos este encontro apenas e somente para discutir um assunto: Lily e James. E se você também se esqueceu nós apenas e somente nos conhecemos por causa disto. Ah sim, e outra coisa que você parece ter esquecido, você me ligou e marcou comigo ontem com o propósito de apenas e somente discutirmos sobre James e Lily, e não para perdermos tempo com banalidades como galanteios. - despejei as palavras sem a intenção de parecer rude, querendo apenas ir direto ao assunto.

-Não podemos conciliar os dois? - perguntou ele, com um sorriso maroto.

Eu ri.

-Quem sabe... - respondi, fingindo estar em dúvida. - Me desculpe, milord. Não quis ser rude.

-Imagine, Lady Portman. Mesmo que tentasse não conseguiria soar rude aos meus ouvidos. - disse Sirius, gentilmente. - Mas, bem, como você disse temos um problema.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

-Um problemasso.

-Um problemasso. - ele repetiu. - Creio que consegui convencê-la ontem de que as intenções de James são as mais nobres possíveis, não é? - assenti com a cabeça novamente. E, NÃO, Sirius não precisou me persuadir _daquele modo_ para me convencer, está bem? - E além do mais, nossa secretária (e babá também, creio eu) Charlotte insistiu que eu devo fazer algo para ajudar James. Ah, ele está inconsolável.

-Sim, você já me disse. - eu falei. - E eu concordo com você. James e Lily tem que se entender de uma vez por todas. Mesmo por que Lily começou com a maior besteira da vida dela.

-O que? - perguntou Sirius, intrigado.

Eu bufei.

-Ela reatou com um ex dela. E tenho de acrescentar uma coisa: o ex errado.

Sirius olhou-me, escandalizado.

-Coméquié?!

-É. - eu disse, aborrecida - Pra piorar as coisas ontem ligou um ex da faculdade dela e a chamou pra sair. Ela aceitou e saiu com ele de novo hoje. Mesmo eu tendo aquela conversinha com ela. Aquela mesma, de "você ama o James e ponto".

Foi a vez de Sirius bufar.

-Não acredito.

-Pois é. - eu disse.

-Isso sugere que tomemos medidas drásticas. - ele disse, como se aquela fosse a chave para todos os problemas mundiais.

Eu ri.

-Elementar, meu caro Sirius. - disse. - E quais medidas seriam estas?

Ele me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Essa informação tem um preço. - respondeu Sirius, estacionando o carro em frente a um restaurante de luxo, que estava apinhado de clientes, e possuía um enorme letreiro com ideogramas japoneses pintados.

Eu sorri e revirei os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que deveria me sentir indignada, todavia, senti algo se aquecendo dentro de meu peito, e minhas maçãs do rosto queimarem.

-E qual preço seria este? - perguntei, ansiosa pela resposta.

Ele abriu seu sorriso malicioso de orelha a orelha e indicou com o dedo seus lábios.

Eu sorri.

-Um preço caro de mais a pagar, não?

-Sou obrigado a discordar. - Sirius respondeu.

Eu me aproximei lentamente dele, para manter um certo suspense, e percebi que seus olhos estavam fixos em meus lábios, como se tivessem em uma ânsia desesperada de capturá-los.

Quase rocei meu lábios nos dele, porém, mudei a direção no mesmo instante e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Em seguida, dei-lhe outro beijo na outra bochecha.

Sirius pareceu desapontado, mas não perdeu a pose.

-E o terceiro?

Eu abri a porta do carro e pus os pês no chão de asfalto.

-Vem com um pouco mais de persuasão.

Ele sorriu.

-Está bem.

Entramos e Sirius virou-se para mim.

-Espero que goste de comida japonesa. - disse. - Aqui tem o melhor yakisoba da cidade.

Eu apenas sorri para ele e acompanhei-o até uma mesa diferente que parecia ter como forro um cobertor .

-É uma mesa de aquecimento elétrico. - explicou Sirius. - Além de ter o melhor yakisoba da cidade, posso dizer que adoro os Kotatsus daqui.

E entendi por Kotatsu aquela mesa que possuía aquecimento. Sentei-me e me senti extremamente e relaxada com as pernas aquecidas dentro daquela mesa. Mais do que isso, quanto senti a perna de Sirius roçando na minha, o meu corpo todo pareceu se aquecer, meu rosto principalmente, que estava em chamas. Fizemos nossos pedidos e em seguida olhei para Sirius, séria.

-É sério, Sirius. - eu disse. - Lils está em... Perigo.

-Perigo?! - exclamou ele, preocupado. - Por acaso esse ex dela é algum tipo de maníaco... ?

Eu ri.

-Sirius, seu bobo. - disse, rindo da imaginação fértil de meu acompanhante. - Eu só tenho medo que ela vá além, entende? Eu quis dizer coisas para mexer com a cabeça dela hoje mais cedo e fazê-la pensar... Mas posso ter mexido até demais com a pobre Lily. - e contei a ele sobre nossa discussão.

-Huum... - ele resmungou pensativo. - Tempestade e calmaria? - perguntou, com um ar de riso.

Eu ri.

-Lils sempre teve mania de fazer umas metáforas meio doidas. - respondi.

Ele riu.

-É mesmo... - concordou comigo. - Mas, bem... Pensando bem, pode ser que agora, orgulhosa como é, Lily esteja tentando provar a você que está certa. E talvez ela entregue o corpo, pensando que assim entregará também a alma.

Ele parecia bem sério e aquilo me surpreendeu.

-Vou ser sincero com você. - disse Sirius. - Se ela ama James ela pode entregar-se o quanto quiser a este outro, que de nada vai adiantar. Só vai lhe causar dor e sofrimento. E também, posteriormente, arrependimento. Já estive com muitas mulheres apenas de corpo, e só uma vez com minha alma, há um tempo atrás. Assim como James. Mas no caso de James é diferente. Por que ele entregou a sua a Lily há anos atrás e parece que Lily esqueceu de devolver ao James.

Ele suspirou.

-Confuso de mais isso. - e sorriu, olhando para mim. Eu sorri de volta, um pouco hesitante, ainda estranhando sua seriedade. - Mas acho que posso dar um jeito de evitar que algo sério aconteça.

Levou a mão aos bolsos habilmente e de lá tirou um celular. Teclou alguns números e ficou atento à sua ligação, de quando em quando lançando um sorriso tranqüilizador para mim.

-Charlie? Aqui é o Sirius. Uma missão urgente pra você. Preciso do telefone de um Jeffrey... - ele olhou para mim e afastou o celular do rosto. - Qual é o sobrenome do indivíduo?

Eu me esforcei para lembrar se Lily havia mencionado o sobrenome dele e respondi:

-Becket, creio eu.

-É, Jeffrey Becket. Sim, eu aguardo. - ele ficou uns instantes em silêncio encarando a superfície de madeira do Kotatsu. - Aah, _muito _obrigado **_mesmo! _**- ele exclamou - Você é um anjo, pena que seja casada. - eu estremeci ao ouvir aquilo. Então era aquele papinho com qualquer rabo de saia e ele achava que era simples, fácil e rápido?! POIS ELE ESTAVA TREMENDAMENTE ENGANADO! - Sim, a outra parte do favor. Você mesma vai ligar para o Sr. Becket e... Bem, que tal deixar sua imaginação rolar? Só o tire de casa, certo? Eu não sei como, Char, mas faça isso pra mim! Ah, eu te amo!

Ele fechou seu celular com flip e me olhou com um olhar de triunfo.

-Problemas resolvidos. À curto prazo.

Eu o encarei com frieza.

-É mesmo...

Nossos pedidos chegaram e eu comi tentando manter o silêncio, que era quebrado toda hora por Sirius.

-O que houve? - ele perguntou, após tentar puxar variados assuntos comigo. - Você está diferente.

-Eu não sou igual às outras, Black. - disse isso olhando-o nos olhos, com meus olhos faiscando.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu já imaginava.

* * *

**N/A: Pois é. Aqui está o capítulo 14, e dessa vez realmente nao tenho o que falar neste espaço **

**Só dizer que no capítulo anterior quis dizer que o James e o Darcy são perfeitos, mas não confundam, não quis dizer que meu James foi baseado no Darcy. (Vcs acham que eles se parecem? rs)**

**Acho que é só isso. Divirtam-se com esse exemplar de 3000 palavras \o/ e com a autora boazinha que eu sou. Só não tenho certeza se vou conseguir atualizar semana que vem. A criatividade se foi tão rápido quanto ela chegou. Heheh. O capítulo 15 nem está começado ainda...**

**Só isso.**


	15. Almoço em família

**Capitulo 15: Almoço em família.**

* * *

Olhei em dúvida para a imponente mansão e seus bem-cuidados jardins. Os outros sobrados e casarões ao redor nem se comparavam à mansão que via a minha frente em esplendor e magnificência; contemplavam a bela casa recolhidos à sua insignificância. O jardim, que era vasto e repleto de inúmeras árvores, entre carvalhos e faias, se estendia à minha frente. Minha situação se agravava a cada instante. Cada célula de meu corpo se descontrolava perante meu destinho inevitável: aturar James durante quase uma tarde inteira. 

Eu suspirei, reunindo forças para dar mais um passo à frente, e outros, de modo a adentrar a casa dos Potter e encarar o que me aguardava.

Para piorar minha situação, quando eu havia dado apenas cinco passos, meu anfitrião apareceu a porta para ver-me chegar; minha chegada havia sido anunciada a ele por algum dos criados.

Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso constrangido que ele respondeu com um sorriso triste. Notei que suas feições demonstravam um imenso cansaço: o costumeiro brilho em seu olhar estava apagado e havia profundas olheiras entre as maçãs do rosto e os olhos, além de possuir um ar mais melancólico. Contudo, nem essas mudanças em sua aparência havia feito com que ele se tornasse menos belo, apenas fizeram com que ele parecesse mais adulto e sério.

Quando se dirigiu a mim, falou de maneira grave, porém, ao mesmo tempo, de maneira afetuosa:

-Como você está, Lily? - sua voz estava rouca, mas ele falava com firmeza.

Hesitei um pouco ao responder. Ainda sofria os efeitos que sua aparição repentina haviam me causado. E ainda me perguntava o porquê de ele estar naquele estado. Claro que acreditava que era por causa do estado de seu pai, contudo, me ocorrera que talvez fosse... minha culpa. Mas aquela era uma idéia a qual eu não poderia aderir. Não conseguia acreditar que eu pudesse ser a causadora daquilo. Era uma idéia inconcebível.

-Eu estou bem... - respondi dando-lhe outro sorriso constrangido, e relutando antes de acrescentar: - Você que não parece estar bem... Aconteceu... alguma coisa? Além de tudo o que já aconteceu...

James me deu um sorriso pálido e começou a se aproximar de repente. A súbita aproximação e o fato de que ele estava agora a pouco menos de um metro de distância de mim fez com que meus joelhos começassem a ceder.

-Lily, Lily... - ele suspirou, irônico. Estendeu a mão e levou-a até meu rosto, acariciando minha face com os dedos gélidos. - Por que você faz isso comigo?

Não consegui responder e ele apenas sorriu novamente aquele sorriso cansado e pálido. Agora eu respirava com mais dificuldade, temendo e desejando que James se aproximasse mais. Tomando o meu silêncio como um consentimento para continuar suas divagações ele retomou a fala.

-Por que fingir que está preocupada quando não dá a mínima para mim? Por que vir aqui quando realmente não queria vir? - ele fez uma pausa, fitando-me com intensidade e fazendo com que eu sentisse um arrepio na espinha. - Por que... Por que me dá falsas esperanças, intencionalmente?

Com dificuldade de juntar muitas palavras tentei respondê-lo como podia.

-James... Por favor, não confunda as coisas... Elas já estão confusas o suficiente sem a sua ajuda... - falei, com a voz fraca.

Sua mão foi deslizando de meu rosto para o meu pescoço, de meu pescoço para meu ombro e de meu ombro para o meu braço.

-O que mais eu posso fazer para você me perdoar? Será que os atos de um moleque estúpido de dezessete anos nunca poderão ser perdoados? - ele perguntou, afastando sua mão de mim.

Meu corpo imediatamente protestou contra a quebra do contato, enquanto eu suspirava e preparava minhas idéias para respondê-lo.

-Não é isso, James. Você não está entendendo. E eu não o culpo, por que nunca me exprimi quanto a isso, mas eu já te perdoei.

Seu rosto parecia ter mudado de cor da tamanha surpresa que havia recebido. Olhava para mim agora com incredulidade.

-Isso mesmo. Eu já te perdoei. - repeti, de modo a fazê-lo acreditar no que eu dizia. - O que você parece não entender muito bem, ou acredita entender, mas o entende de forma equivocada, é que não podemos voltar atrás. Não podemos voltar àqueles dias em que nós parecíamos felizes juntos e nos dava prazer ter a companhia do outro. Tudo mudou, James. As coisas estão tão diferentes agora... Há tanto ressentimento entre nós... A maneira a qual nos olhamos já é cheia de ressentimento. E, se eu propor a você esquecer tudo o que aconteceu no passado, aí então não haverá mais nada entre nós. Então é isso. Não há mais nada entre nós. Eu já esqueci. Já o perdoei.

Ele riu com desprezo.

-Se tivesse esquecido, Lily, então poderíamos começar de novo, não?

Eu revirei os olhos, impaciente.

-James. - disse eu, encarando-o com irritação - De uma vez por todas, entenda: eu NÃO pretendo começar de novo com VOCÊ!

James agora me olhava do jeito que um animal acuado e ferido olharia sua dona.

-Por que não? - ele insistiu. - Por que?! Eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim!

Uma nova onda de irritação percorreu meu corpo por causa da presunção dele.

-Eu gosto de você, James?

Ele bufou, impaciente.

-Ora faça-me o favor, Lily! - disse James. - Mesmo que eu não fosse essa pessoa presunçosa e arrogante que você me acusa de ser me seria impossível não perceber! Se não gosta de mim... O que sente por mim então? Se diz que não é ressentimento... Então qual sentimento tem por mim?!

Eu fui pega de surpresa pela indagação dele e nada pude fazer a não ser ficar em silêncio. Ele não fez a mínima questão de quebrar o silêncio, que lhe era conveniente, pois ele me encarava com intensidade e também ansiedade enquanto esperava minha resposta.

Conformada, fui reunindo coragem para lhe dar uma resposta, e, pretendendo ser sincera, entreabri os lábios para dizer algo quando percebi uma figura aparecendo pela porta atrás de James e se dirigindo até nós.

-Oras se vocês não estão aqui! - exclamou Remus, olhando-nos com curiosidade contida. - Por que a demora para receber nossa ilustre convidada, James?

James reteu seu olhar no meu por alguns últimos instantes que pareceram durar horas e voltou-se para o amigo.

-Conversa fiada, Rem. Só estava conversando amenidades com a Lily. - e adentrou a casa sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Remus, um pouco surpreso pela aparente sisudez de James hesitou um pouco antes de se aproximar para me cumprimentar com um caloroso abraço.

-Como vai, Lily? - perguntou ele, que parecia tão cansado quanto James, mas se encontrava mais enérgico.

* * *

O almoço possuiu o mesmo ar de falsa animação do que quando havíamos saído para tentarmos nos distrair no dia do enfarte de Henry. No entanto, todos pareciam estar se esforçando mais para tocar a vida sabendo que Henry estava entre a vida e a morte e se esforçando para parecer mais animados, e se animando realmente. Sem contar que ali haviam pessoas que se encontravam realmente felizes e apenas ligeiramente penalizadas por Henry, mas não inteiramente envolvidas emocionalmente pois não eram tão próximas assim de Henry. 

Como eu. Bem, não era como se eu não estivesse preocupada com o Henry e as consequências que seu ataque de coração haviam provocado e que ainda provocariam, mas não era como se aquilo influísse tão diretamente em minha vida. Henry era, sem dúvida, uma pessoa muito querida a mim, contudo, não tão próxima. Sinto-me até um pouco culpada em admitir que minha notável desanimação era devida a complicada situação em que me encontrava, envolvida em um surpreendente triângulo amoroso Jeff-Lily-James.

Entre meus conhecidos estavam James, Jane, Sirius, Remus, William Gardiner, um tio enérgico de James, por parte de mãe, Frank e Alice Longbottom. Havia mais três pessoas as quais fui apresentada que estavam ali presentes, a família Winslet, vizinhos e íntimos de Jane e Henry Potter.

Mesmo com as incessantes tentativas de criar uma atmosfera animada, e até divertida, nenhum dos presentes haviam esquecido o porquê de estarem ali, Jane Potter muito menos. Ela estava mirrada, infeliz, e com um ar milhares de vezes mais cansado do que o de qualquer um ali presente. Muitas rugas de expressão haviam sido acrescentadas a suas feições e tanto uma olheira mais profunda e um olhar mais melancólico que os de James agora habitavam o rosto bondoso de nossa anfitriã.

Fizemos muitas preces pela saúde de Henry, concentrando um misto de sinceras esperanças de que ele melhorasse e fé em nossas orações. Ao final das preces, pudemos finalmente nos concentrar na comida, que estava excepcionalmente saborosa, apesar de que nenhum de nós possuísse muito apetite, devido às circunstâncias.

Com a conversa que eu tivera com James ainda martelando em meus ouvidos eu tentei ter uma conversação agradável com as pessoas que estavam ao meu lado, Alice Longbottom e Remus, apesar de falar bem pouco. Alice começou a puxar assunto comigo primeiramente fazendo uma alusão a nossos tempos de colégio, pois fazia tempo que não a via; a última vez que a tinha visto fora em seu casamento com Frank, havia dois anos.

Acabado o almoço, todos se reuniram em uma das imensas salas de estar e espalharam-se pelos seus cantos e confortáveis sofás e poltronas. Aproximei-me de Sirius, que estava tentando aquecer mais a lareira.

-Nada mais aconchegante que uma lareira, não? - exclamou ele, tão enérgico quanto Remus. - Mesmo que tenham inventado aquecedores elétricos ainda prefiro uma boa e velha lareira.

Eu sorri para ele.

-É verdade. São muito aconchegantes.

Sirius sorriu de volta e, acabado seu trabalho, recostou-se na lareira e voltou suas atenções para mim.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Percebi que estava estranhamente calada hoje. - ele perguntou.

Eu sorri novamente.

-Não foi nada.

Ele riu.

-Faça-me rir, Lils. Eu te conheço, sei que há algo de errado... - Sirius fez uma pausa, com fingida hesitação, e olhou-me significativamente - Será que isso tem a ver com... - desviou seu olhar para James. - Nosso caro amigo?

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos, ato de dupla indignação, que não foi suficiente para convencer Sirius.

-Não tem nada a ver com James, mesmo porque, _eu estou bem_. - respondi entredentes, encarando-o com um olhar carrancudo.

Sirius suspirou e um sorriso irônico se abriu em seus lábios.

-Lily. Não tente esconder isso de mim. Vai, pra mim você pode contar. - insistiu ele.

Eu soltei uma risada forçada e sarcástica.

-Sim, pra você eu posso contar e aí você vai correndo contar tudo o que escutou pro James. - respondi.

-Então quer dizer que há algo que eu deva saber? - perguntou ele, com um sorriso de triunfo.

Merda. Eu sou realmente muito burra mesmo.

-Eu não sei se há algo que você deva saber, mas não há nada que me preocupe em relação ao seu amiguinho.

-Por que você insiste em negar quando está tudo mais do que claro? - persistiu Sirius, pensando em não desistir tão cedo. - Por que você não quer resolver isso de uma vez por todas?

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso amarelo em resposta.

-Certo. Suponhamos então que haja uma solução. Vamos resolver tudo isso. O que você sugere, Dr. Sirius? - perguntei a ele, sarcástica.

Ele sorriu.

-Que tal se atirar nos braços de seu querido Jay e dizer a ele que o ama e que ele é o homem da sua vida? - sugeriu ele, sorrindo com ironia.

Eu apenas continuei com meu sorriso amarelo.

-Sugestão negada. Qual é a próxima solução? - perguntei eu.

-Ok. Você insiste em se fazer de difícil, não? Boa idéia. Acha que assim será mais valorizada, não é? - lancei-lhe um olhar indignado. - Mas deixa eu dizer uma coisa, Lils. Você já chegou ao auge. Já está lá em cima. E quanto mais alto a gente chega, maior é a queda.

Minha indignação se tornou susto. Agora o que sentia era algo parecido com temor por causa das palavras e expressões que ele usava. Sirius, que sempre fora tão gentil e "de boa" estava sério e até agressivo.

-Eu não quero te assustar, Lils. - ele acrescentou, ao perceber minha reação. - Só quero dizer que quando você perceber já será tarde demais. Quando você começar a dar valor ao James será quando começar a perder valor perante ele. Parece que você só vai perceber o quanto ele é importante pra você quando perdê-lo.

Meu choque foi de tal imensidão que eu não puder dizer nada. Apenas fiquei vendo-o se afastar e indo se reunir com o grupinho animado que era formado pela filha dos Winslet, Katherine, Frank e Alice Longbottom e Remus.

-Não... Sirius, eu não... - disse, com a voz fraquinha.

Um soturno James estava junto de sua mãe e dos Winslet, conversando com gravidade e em voz baixa. Observei-o enquanto ele conversava com os Winslet, a expressão séria e a testa franzida. Jane percebeu que eu observava seu filho e sorriu para mim. Corei e desviei o olhar, mas levantei-o assim que pude, percebendo assim que Jane se aproximava.

-Lily... Obrigada por ter vindo. - disse Jane, com a voz fraca e rouca, porém, terna.

Eu sorri.

-Não foi nada, Sra. Potter... Ah, Jane. - corrigi, assim que ela me lançou um olhar de censura. - Conte comigo sempre que puder. Apesar de que eu não estou me sentindo muito útil aqui.

Ela apenas sorriu.

-Lily... Você não compreende não é? Sua presença aqui... é de suma importância para James.

Arregalei os olhos. Até a Sra. P? Até ela viria me passar um sermão sobre como James e eu havíamos sido feitos um para o outro?!

-Não, James não me disse nada. - acrescentou ela, ao ver minha expressão. Putz, eu devo ser uma pessoa muito transparente, pois parecia que Jane havia lido meus pensamentos. - Eu pude perceber no jeito em que ele te olha. Aliás, quem não percebe?

Eu apenas fiquei calada, lançando um olhar de esguelha para James, para tentar perceber alguma coisa de diferente em seu olhar. James, no entanto, não me dirigiu o olhar. Continuou absorto em sua conversa com os Winslet. Voltei o meu olhar para a Sra. P, que sorria.

-Oh, Lily. E o seu olhar também não pode esconder nada! - exclamou ela, emocionada. - Você me lembra...

Ela parou de falar, impedida de continuar por um soluço.

-Vocês se parecem tanto comigo e com Henry, quando éramos mais novos! - continuou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Não sabendo o que fazer ou o que dizer, permaneci imóvel assistindo a Jane começar a limpar algumas lágrimas de suas pestanas.

-Éramos tão teimosos! - Jane continuou o seu relato. - A primeira vez que o vi... Achei-o tão detestável! - ela riu. - Como pude? Mas ainda me lembro... Achei-o extremamente arrogante enquanto ele me achara insuportávelmente impertinente!

Surpreendi-me com o que ela me contava, franzindo o cenho. Jane e Henry, o casal mais adorável que eu já havia tido o prazer de conhecer, haviam se detestado assim que se conheceram?

-Meus pais achavam que seria uma união muito vantajosa. Eu, entretanto, não podia me imaginar uma vida ao lado de um ser tão altivo. Enquanto minha impertinência apenas despertava a curiosidade de Henry... Nós nos conhecemos melhor e então... ! - ela soluçou - Então notei o quão amável era aquele homem. Quando finalmente nos entendemos, vi em mim a criatura mais feliz do mundo!

Ela parou um pouco, esforçando-se de todas as maneiras para não cair no choro quando começou a chorar descontroladamente. Olhei com desespero para James, procurando pedir socorro e me surpreendi ao perceber que ele me fitava. Ao perceber meu olhar, ele olhou automaticamente para sua mãe, que caia no choro.

-Eu não sei o que poderei fazer sem ele! - chorava Jane. - Henry... ele é tudo que eu tenho na vida! Não sei se poderei continuar sem ele ao meu lado... Passamos tanto tempo juntos... Não consigo me imaginar sem ele! Ele... Nós somos um só... Se ele partir, levará consigo uma metade de mim...

James veio do outro lado da sala, apressado, com os Winslet a seu encalço e abraçou a mãe firmemente.

-Mãe... Por favor... Ele vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe. Eu prometo que ele vai ficar bem... Eu...

-James... - a Sra. Potter chorou. Todos os presentes agora assistiam a cena, embaraçados. Os mais jovens, conscientes que nada poderiam fazer por Jane, apenas continuaram fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, apesar de ficarem apreensivos. Os mais velhos, Sr. e Sra. Winslet, observavam Jane com igual apreensão, desolados por não poderem fazer nada.

Eu observava mãe e filho, atônita. James parecia tão perdido quanto as outras pessoas que estavam ali, contudo, estava firme. Tentava de todas as maneiras animar a mãe, consolando-a com costumeiros "Vai ficar tudo bem".

-James... - choramingou ela novamente, agora tentando se controlar. - Prometa para mim... Prometa que não vai deixar que nada aconteça ao seu pai...

James ficou tão surpreso com as palavras da mãe que não pôde responder de imediato, mas assim que se recuperou, disse:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe. Venha comigo...

Ele conduziu a mãe para fora da sala, de modo a levá-la para o quarto.

Todos observaram os dois partirem, apreensivos. Um longo silêncio encheu o ar enquanto todos procuravam algo o que dizer. O Sr. e a Sra. Winslet sentaram-se no sofá, discutindo seriamente, aparentemente procurando ver se podiam fazer algo por Jane.

Eu me aproximei de Sirius e os demais, ainda em estado de choque pelo que havia acontecido com a mãe de James. Alice comentava baixinho sobre o que acontecera, um pouco envergonhada.

-Pobre Sra. Potter... Quando eu penso em como ela ficará sem o Sr. Potter... É como me imaginar sem Frank. - ela olhou para o marido com um olhar triste, e este a envolveu em um abraço protetor.

Frank sorriu.

-Não pense nisso, Alice. - disse ele com energia. - Eu nunca vou me separar de você.

Sirius deu uma risada rouca e fingiu um olhar enojado.

-Ai ai. Esses apaixonados de hoje em dia. - disse com desgosto. - Frank nunca mais será o bom e velho Frank.

Frank sorriu para o amigo.

-Estou grato que nunca mais serei. - ele retrucou. - Estou muito feliz com minha vida de casado.

Eu sorri, admirada, e olhei para Remus, que também parecia se admirar. Katherine Winslet suspirou, com um olhar sonhador.

-Ah, se todos os homens pensasem assim! - exclamou ela. - Você tem sorte por ter encontrado Frank, Alice!

Alice deu um sorriso radiante para Katherine.

-Estou certa que sim.

-Podemos mudar o assunto? - perguntou Sirius. - Estou me sentindo nauseado.

Todos riram.

-Largue de ser rabugento, Almofadinhas. - disse Remus, sorrindo. - Garanto-lhe que sua hora ainda vai chegar!

Sirius olhou para o amigo em desespero e fez o sinal da cruz.

-Deus que me livre! - ralhou ele. - Aliás, Aluado, quando você fala nesses assuntos até parece uma garotinha apaixonada. Onde já se viu! Toma jeito e vira homem!

Todos riram de Sirius, inclusive Remus, e eu fui capaz apenas de sorrir um sorriso pálido.

-Aconteceu algo, Lily? - perguntou Alice, preocupada.

Tentei dar-lhe um sorriso mais alegre.

-Nada... Eu só estou... preocupada.

E essa era a verdade. Jane estava conversando comigo quando tudo acontecera. Tudo aquilo que ela dissera sobre ela e Henry... Sobre não poder imaginar a vida sem Henry... Me causava um peso no coração. Eu não sabia direito o porquê, mas me afundava em amargura. E o que ela dissera sobre o jeito o qual James e eu nos olhávamos. Me peguei imaginando... Será que James e eu conseguiríamos algum dia nos tornar um casal como Jane e Henry? Me repreendi por pensar assim. James e eu nunca daríamos certo... Ou será que eu estava enganada?

-Que tal se você fosse lá, Lils? - sugeriu Remus, hesitante.

Eu olhei-o sem expressão, ainda perdida em meus pensamentos.

-Ahn? O que você falou, Remus? - perguntei, pois não havia captado exatamente o que Remus havia dito.

Ele sorriu, e repetiu sua sugestão, agora menos hesitante.

-Talvez... Você possa ajudar o James, sabe... - ele disse, inocentemente. - É um fardo muito grande para ele carregar sozinho e... Bem, todos nos importamos com a Sra. Potter, não é? Mas não sabemos mais o que fazer por ela. E como você estava conversando com ela aquela hora...

Eu ouvi aquilo com certa relutância, mas ao perceber os olhares de todos recaindo sobre mim, ansiosos, pude apenas suspirar.

-Está bem. - disse, contrariada. - Onde fica o quarto da Sra. P?

Sirius sorriu, radiante.

-Vou levá-la até lá.

E só depois de ter concordado com aquela idéia que não tinha nexo nenhum pude perceber que era um plano de Remus.

"Remus", pensei, encolerizada. "Você me paga!"

* * *

Bati na porta, relutante e aguardei por alguma resposta. Não ouvi nenhum som. Entreabri a porta e espiei para dentro do quarto. James estava sentado na beirada da cama, acariciando a face de sua mãe e olhando-a com ternura. Jane, por sua vez, dormia a sono solto, e suas expressão estava tão relaxada que parecia ter esquecido tudo o que acontecera. 

-Olá... - eu sussurrei, para chamar a atenção dele.

James me olhou, triste.

-Ela já está melhor. Consegui fazê-la dormir. - ele riu, amargo - Eu e mais uns calmantes que os médicos receitaram.

Eu sorri para ele. Vê-lo naquele estado, tão vulnerável... Me deixou com um aperto no coração. Repentinamente, senti a garganta seca e os olhos embaçados.

-Eu sinto muito... Quando eu percebi ela já estava... - murmurei, embaraçada. - Me desculpe.

James sorriu, cansado.

-Não é culpa sua. - ele se limitou a dizer. Passamos um instantes em silêncio e ele suspirou. - Isso vem acontecendo desde que meu pai está internado. - disse, finalmente. - Mesmo que você não estivesse aqui... Aconteceria do mesmo jeito.

Ele me lançou um último olhar triste e enterrou a cabeça em suas mãos. Cerrou os olhos e continuou naquela posição durante um tempo indefinido, enquanto eu apenas o observava, sem a mínima idéia do que fazer ou o que dizer. Entreabri os lábios, pensando em dizer "Bom, então eu já vou indo".

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer. - confessou James, desgostoso. - Eu não quero ser ingrato... Sei que eles já fizeram muito por mim... Mas eu não aguento mais! Às vezes me parece que é um fardo muito pesado sobre meus ombros. Sinto um peso tão grande que nem me dá vontade de levantar.

Eu realmente queria dizer algo. Queria, porém, não conseguia. Havia ficado tão impressionada com sua confissão que não pude dizer nada. Que era um fardo muito grande para James carregar sozinho era óbvio. Eu no lugar dele penso que não conseguiria aguentar. Surtaria. James, apesar de sua aparência lastimável, seu cansaço e sua amargura, continuava ali, tentando, de algum modo, dar a volta por cima.

-Mas eu tenho que me levantar. - acrescentou ele, determinado. - Eu tenho que continuar. Não só por eles, por mim também. Sei que se não estivesse aqui, apoiando minha mãe, ou lá na empresa, tentando dar contar de tudo (claro que lá eu não estou só; Sirius está me ajudando e eu consegui convencer Remus a ir trabalhar lá também) eu ficaria insatisfeito. Nunca mais conseguiria me olhar no espelho.

Ele levantou o olhar para mim. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados demonstravam sim cansaço, mas demonstravam também uma ardente determinação.

-Não vejo isso como uma obrigação, e sim um dever. - ele sorriu, pela primeira vez desde que o havia visto naquele dia, honestamente. - Mas preciso confessar que estou perdido.

Eu sorri para ele, encorajando-o.

-Sei que você vai conseguir. - eu disse.

Ele apenas sorriu novamente.

-Não sei se vou conseguir, mas... De qualquer modo, me desculpe por te envolver.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Que isso, eu...

-Eu te chamei aqui... - cortou ele. - Por que eu precisava te ver.

Eu baixei os olhos, sem graça. O que eu poderia dizer? Cada dia mais ele estava se saindo como o canalha mais adorável que eu já havia conhecido.

_É um truque. _Repetia para mim mesma. No entanto, conforme o tempo ia passando, aquilo se parecia menos com um truque.

-Foi egoísmo meu. Por isso, me desculpe.

Ele sorriu para mim.

-E desculpe por ter insistido tanto nos últimos tempos. Eu já me conformei. - acrescentou ele.

-Hmm... O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntei, sem entender.

Ele sorriu novamente.

-Quero dizer que eu entendi de uma vez por todas: você não pretende começar de novo comigo. - respondeu ele, com amargura.

Aquilo que ele dissera soava a ressentimento, mas ele parecia estar sendo sincero.

-Hmmm... - resmunguei, sem idéia do que poderia dizer.

Ficamos em silêncio pelo que parecia séculos e eu já não estava mais ali. O olhar que ele me lançou parecia estar fazendo a mesma pergunta que ele fizera há algumas horas atrás e eu não tivera a oportunidade de responder.

_Então qual sentimento tem por mim?!_

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos, estava, mais do que nunca, confusa. E, para variar um pouco, a fala de alguém pesava em minha mente. Ela não me saía da cabeça.

_Eu não quero te assustar, Lils. Só quero dizer que quando você perceber já será tarde demais. Quando você começar a dar valor ao James será quando começar a perder valor perante ele. Parece que você só vai perceber o quanto ele é importante pra você quando perdê-lo._

* * *

**N/A: Bom, é isso!! Capitulo 15 postado \o/**

**E finalmente a ilustre presença de nosso ilustre Jamesito!!**

**Gostaram? Odiaram? Só deixar uma review pra expressar seus sentimentos xD**

**E tem gente sugerindo que eu mate o Jeff lenta e dolorosamente!! ;OO**

**Não não. Eu já sei o que fazer com o Jeff! Esperem e verão!! MOHOHO**

**Obrigada pelas reviews. MESMO.**


	16. Impasse

**Capítulo 16: Impasse.  
**

* * *

Eu estava sentada no sofá, lendo um livro, e esperando que o tempo passasse. Era mais um domingo monótono. Nada pra fazer, como sempre. Às vezes eu e Lily saíamos pra algum lugar para nos divertirmos, fazíamos compras, alugávamos algum romance ou drama pra ficarmos deprimidas em frente a TV, ou algo do tipo. 

Mas hoje Lily tinha ido pro fatídico almoço na casa de James Potter. Eu apenas pude aguardar, ansiosa, esperando que Sirius não tivesse se precipitado, ou que ele tivesse feito algum avanço em relação ao que nós estávamos tentando: que James e Lily se entendessem de uma vez por todas. Claro que o nosso "se entendessem" era que os dois ficassem juntos. Claro. No entanto, eu ficava cada vez mais temerosa de que isso não acontecesse. E se Lily realmente estivesse conseguindo partir pra outra? Mesmo que James fosse o amor eterno dela e tudo o mais... Talvez eu tivesse concluído que ela não conseguiria partir pra outra por que EU sou assim. Nos últimos tempos, havia tentado me policiar de modo a não me apaixonar seriamente, e sempre que sabia estar correndo risco eu fugia, evitava a pessoa, ou ficava sem vê-la por pelo menos um ano.

O motivo? Eu nunca fui muito boa pra escolher a pessoa certa pra me apaixonar. Mas quem era?

Realmente, ninguém podia escolher por quem se apaixonar. Podia tentar evitar. Talvez. Talvez. Contudo, geralmente, as pessoas ao meu redor tendiam a se apaixonar sem escolher a pessoa, ou sem poder evitar, e tudo dava certo pra elas. Pra elas. Nunca pra mim. Eu já estava cansada de ver isso. Nos tempos de escola, era sempre assim. Todas as minhas amigas estavam com seus namoros duradouros e seus namorados perfeitos, maravilhosos e fofos enquanto eu me debatia entre uns acidentes genéticos.

Talvez o meu problema sempre tivesse sido acreditar de mais nas pessoas. Por que o que sempre havia acontecido comigo era chorar no colo de uma amiga e no instante seguinte vê-la com o garoto que eu gostava. Pior ainda: amava. Sempre que eu começava algo, mergulhava de cabeça. E aí era irreversível.

Quando ouvi sobre os dois tudo que pude fazer foi ficar chocada. Sim, ouvi, por que no começo eu ainda não havia visto. No outro dia, fui falar com ela, e ela fingira que nada havia acontecido. Até eu tocar no assunto. E quando eu toquei no assunto apenas pude ouvir a desculpa mais esfarrapada que poderia ouvir. "Desculpe. Eu não queria, mas.. Aconteceu".

Meu deus. Não era como se alguém a tivesse forçado. Bem. Esse foi só um dos casos mais simples.

E o que eu fiz? Disse que estava tudo bem. Que eu que estava sobrando na história (por que, infelizmente, essa era a verdade). Mas eu não pude parar por aí. Tive de dizer que desejava que eles fossem felizes. O que, em parte, também era verdade. Eu queria de todo o meu coração que ELE fosse feliz. E ela? Ela... Meu deus. O que eu poderia desejar?

Não desejei mal a ela. Só desejei nunca mais ter que falar com ela além de alguns cumprimentos frios e breves. Isso não foi difícil, ainda bem, pois ela não estudava no mesmo colégio que eu. E, não que tenha sido fácil superar, ele logo foi embora. Teve de se mudar. E tudo passou. Mesmo tendo demorado a passar, passou...

Agora tudo não passava de um borrão em um tempo distante. Não doía mais. Era só mais uma lembrança infeliz que eu tinha para contar aos outros, amargurada, e dizendo que seria solteirona.

E todos diziam "Oh, como você é boazinha". Mas sabem o que? Eu estava cansada de ser boazinha. Estava cansada de confiar tão facilmente.

E por isso eu entendia perfeitamente o que Lily sentia, ao hesitar tanto. Entretanto, eu entendia ainda mais que ela não deveria passar aquela chance que estava bem de baixo de seu nariz, pois James a amava sinceramente. Eu chegava até a sentir inveja. Não que eu quisesse James para mim, ou algo do tipo. Eu tinha inveja, pois queria que alguém me amasse desse jeito também. Queria que alguém gostasse de mim do jeito que eu era: nas minhas imperfeições, meus pequenos detalhes, como as covinhas que se formavam em volta de meus lábios quando eu sorria, e, claro, minhas qualidades.

Aí todos viram e perguntam. Lizzie, e nosso ilustríssimo senhor Sirius Black?

Exatamente o que eu disse: queria alguém que me amasse. Sirius era, sem dúvida, uma tentação. Era bonito, divertido, bem-humorado, e não que contasse isso, mas, só pra constar, rico. Entre outros claro. Tinha uma risada rouca escandalosa. Me causava arrepios aquela risada. Tinha os cílios alongados e curvos, o que dava uma expressão mais suave aos olhos maliciosos. Tinha também uma pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo que era uma gracinha. E tinha também os cabelos negros que iam até quase os ombros que faziam curvas suaves e...

Bem. Aquilo já estava ficando perigoso. Eu estava reparando de mais nele. E eu sempre fui uma pessoa meio distraída. Já era hora de me distanciar. Por que eu sabia. Sabia que Sirius não iria querer nada sério comigo. Conhecia o tipo.

A questão era: não havia como me distanciar dele. Não enquanto James e Lily não se acertassem, e parecia que ia levar algum tempo até que isso acontecesse. E eu estava me arriscando de mais. Teria que tomar mais cuidado daqui pra frente.

Minhas divagações foram interrompidas por uma Lily aparentemente exausta, perdida em seus pensamentos e cabisbaixa que estava adentrando a sala.

-Hey, Liz. - foi tudo que Lily foi capaz de dizer, em um tom de falsa animação. - Tem alguém que eu quero te apresentar.

Franzi o cenho, procurei pela pessoa a qual Lily estava se referindo e enxerguei uma silhueta no corredor escuro.

* * *

Cheguei em casa cansada, confusa, perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Aliás, sabia muito bem o que fazer: Tomar um longo banho e mergulhar em minha cama, entrar em coma e acordar em uma vida feliz e tranquila. É. Isso estava bom. 

Era o que eu merecia. Tive que passar todas aquelas horas com James fingindo ser bonzinho, fofo, prestativo, entre outros, só pra confundir minha cabeça, com Sirius dizendo coisas pra me amedrontar, Jane insistindo que éramos feitos um para o outro, e que nos parecíamos com ela e Henry e Remus fazendo-me ficar a sós com ele durante uns bons quarenta minutos.

Decorridos quarenta minutos no quarto de Jane, decidi que era melhor deixar James sozinho com a mãe e saí de lá com o coração martelando e a cabeça latejando. Para piorar, Sirius me ofereceu, inocentemente, uma carona, e eu, inocentemente, aceitei. Afinal, não estava com cabeça pra pegar um metrô (e a estação mais próxima da casa de James não era nem um pouco próxima) e muito menos tinha dinheiro para um táxi.

Então, o grandioso e bondoso Sirius tinha ido todo caminho até minha casa falando sobre a pessoa que eu menos queria falar no mundo: sobre James. Poxa, eu já estava confusa o suficiente sem a ajuda dele. No final, pra piorar ainda mais, ele ainda perguntou-me sobre Jeff. Perguntas inocentes, aparentemente. De onde ele havia vindo, onde eu havia conhecido-o, o que ele estava fazendo em Londres. Entre outros. Quando eu desci de seu carro, aliviada e sentindo um peso a menos sobre meus ombros, a criatura ainda desce do carro e pergunta se pode ir até lá em cima tomar um copo d'água. Eu suspirei e disse a ele que sim. O que eu poderia fazer?

Estranhamente, ele pareceu ficar excessivamente para alguém a quem é concebido um copo d'água. Curioso. O que havia na minha casa que lhe era tão interessante?

-Hey, Liz. - falei, assim que cheguei, finalmente, em casa. - Tem alguém que eu quero te apresentar.

Eu adentrei a sala e fiz sinal para que Sirius me seguisse. Liz observou-nos um pouco perplexo. Se Sirius e ela se conhecessem, eu poderia acusá-la de ter trocado com ele um olhar cúmplice, mas no momento imaginei que fosse apenas minha imaginação.

-Esse é o Sirius. Sirius Black. - eu disse a ela.

Liz ainda parecia em estado de choque e apenas assentiu com a cabeça para ele, o que ele retribuiu com outro aceno com a cabeça.

-Bem, crianças, eu vou entrar e desabar na minha cama. Espero que você não se importe, Sirius. - eu disse a ele.

Sirius, que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, olhou-me inexpressivo e ficou uns instantes em silêncio.

-Ah... Pode ir, Lils. Não se importe comigo. Foi um dia difícil. - ele respondeu finalmente.

-É, é mesmo. - assenti, dando um último olhar para Elizabeth e Sirius e deixando-os sozinhos na sala.

* * *

Assim que Lily nos deixou sozinhos na sala eu cochichei, ainda perplexa, para Sirius: 

-O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Ele sorriu.

-Estava com saudades. - e lançou-me uma piscadela.

Eu suspirei.

-Você não tem jeito, né, Sirius?

Ele riu.

-Não mesmo. Escute, eu tive uma idéia... Meio extrema, mas... Não vai prejudicar a ninguém... Só vai ajudar...

Eu franzi a testa.

-Sirius, o que você está tramando dessa vez?

Ele deu um sorriso. Meio sinsitro, devo acrescentar.

* * *

Tudo o que me restava agora era afundar em minha cama e suspirar. Até fechei os olhos, tentando, em vão, dormir. E, como o esperado, não consegui. Ótimo. Nada se revelara ser o que eu achava que era. Digo, não adiantara de nada ter tentado refrear meus sentimentos por James, pois eles estavam ali, mais fortes do que nunca. Eu podia sentí-los à flor da pele. James estava em todos os lugares, nos gestos, nos símbolos, nos versos, nas vírgulas. De nada adiantara envolver Jeff àquilo tudo, mesmo achando que talvez ele pudesse cuidar de mim. 

Eu me debati, às voltas com o que poderia fazer a essa altura. Não seria agora tarde de mais?

Ouvi uma batida à porta e a voz de Elizabeth, que perguntava se podia entrar. Respondi que sim, e ela entrou.

-Hey, Lils. - ela disse. - Humm... Pois é, eu vou dar uma passadinha no mercado e o Sirius vai me dar uma carona, okay? Tudo bem você ficar sozinha?

Eu ri.

-Eu já sou crescidinha o suficiente pra ficar sozinha em casa, mamãe. - respondi, sarcástica. Ela riu, e já ia se retirando quando eu acrescentei: - Já tá chamando ele pelo primeiro nome?

Ela fez um gesto obsceno com a mão para mim e saiu do quarto, rindo e corando ao mesmo tempo. Eu também ri. Ai ai. Sirius e Lizzie... Será?

* * *

-Ok, Sr.Black, agora você já pode me contar no que consiste esse seu plano. - disse assim que entrei no carro de Sirius, que havia me convidado para ir tomar alguma coisa de modo que nós pudéssemos conversar a sós em outro lugar sem que Lily desconfiasse de algo ou, pior ainda, ouvisse algo. 

Ele piscou para mim e, dando a partida no carro, respondeu:

-Na verdade, é algo muito, muito bom.

Eu bufei, impaciente.

-Sim, isso você já me disse. Descreva "algo muito, muito bom", por favor.

Ele sorriu.

-Bem - disse, fazendo uma longa pausa para me deixar curiosa. - Eu conversei ontem à noite com nosso ilustríssimo amigo James sobre o nosso nada ilustre e nada amigo Jeffrey.

-Certo. - eu disse, por que ele fez uma pausa e olhou para mim, para manter o suspense.

-E nosso ilustríssimo James teve uma _ótima _idéia.

-E que idéia foi essa, me conte peloamordeDeus, Sirius. - implorei, não me aguentando de curiosidade.

Ele já ia abrindo a boca para responder quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ele atendeu habilmente o aparelho. Ficou algum tempo em silêncio, ouvindo o que a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha dizia até exclamar, atônito:

-Puta merda! O Henry acordou?! Até que enfim! Eu estou indo praí!

* * *

**N/A: Sim, um capítulo completamente incompleto e sem quase nada de novo. Porém, acho que a única coisa nova, e que deve ter interessado à todos é que o Henry acordou. Não significa que ele vai viver. Mohoho. Ou talvez sim. Quem sabe?**

**Desculpem pela demora e por esse capitulo mixuruca. Não tive tempo de escrever mais nada. Mas prometo que o capitulo 17 virá 5654646521678797 de vezes melhor do que esse!!**

**Ah sim, e a história da Lizzie. Bem, parte dela é um desabafo xDD haha!! Mas outra é uma perspectiva de futuro! Menos a parte em que ela conhece o Sirius. Haha!**

**Talvez a Elizabeth tenha ficado um pouco mais parecida com Lily do que deveria. Se vcs quiserem, podem dizer que é falta de criatividade minha. Acho que talvez tenha sido. Mas talvez seja por que vivendo num ambiente com tantas garotas desiludidas com o amor e que tem medo dele e cansaram de se dar mal e blablabla minhas mocinhas sejam assim. Mas eu acho que até consigo fazer mocinhas diferentes. Quem sabe. Já tenho até umas idéias pra fics novas. E até uma que será baseada (é, se eu chegar a escrever) em um estupendamente sexy professor de história. Claro, essa vai ser MUITO surreal. Baseada nos devaneios de uma pobre aluna de primeiro ano que tem o imenso prazer de ter aula com tal divindade.  
**

**Uaheuaheu. Bem, eu vou me despedindo, por que tenho de ir! E mandar 'review reply's pra todos os comentários de pessoas logadas. Quanto às que nao tem conta no e nao dá pra mandar um reply, brigada mesmo pelas reviews! Fiquei muito surpresa com o número de reviews que recebi até agora ;O**

**Tenho que segurar minhas mãos. Pra jogar conversa fora até que eu tenho tempo, né?**


	17. Hereditário

**Capítulo 17: Hereditário.  
**

**

* * *

**

-E o próprio James teve essa idéia... - Sirius terminou de me contar sobre a brilhante idéia de James, enquanto tomava o caminho até o hospital em que Henry estava internado.

Assim que recebera uma ligação de Lupin, dizendo que o Sr. Potter havia acordado, Sirius perguntara-me se havia algum problema em darmos uma passada pelo hospital e ele me contaria tudo no caminho. Eu não pude dizer que não pois compreendia a complexidade do que estava acontecendo.

Sirius se encontrava muio aliviado por causa do Sr. Potter e também, creio eu, pelo resto da família Potter, James e Jane. Eu fiquei feliz com a notícia, apesar de nunca ter conhecido o Sr. Potter, ouvia Lily mencionar sua extrema bondade e, além disso, sempre fora meio sentimental e me sentiria mal se as coisas não tivessem corrido bem.

Parecia, agora, que Henry Potter estava fora de perigo. Além de me contar sobre a idéia de James, Sirius fora me contando sobre tudo o que ocorrera ao bondoso senhor. Enfartara há aproximadamente duas semanas, passara por uma operação de risco e encontrava-se inconsiente desde então. Mas havia acordado enfim. Estava fraco e precisaria de uma transfusão de sangue, assim como precisaria de grande força de vontade para recuperar-se por completo. Recuperar-se por completo era jeito de dizer, pois Henry não voltaria a ser o mesmo.

-Henry possui essa doença do coração... - explicou Sirius. - Desde que nasceu. Nunca pôde abusar nos doces, na gordura e afins. É... hereditário.

Eu apenas fiquei em silêncio, perplexa. Sirius não disse mais nada, observou-me com apreensão.

-Hereditário... Isso quer dizer...

-Sim. - ele respondeu, grave - Isso é um grande segredo, sabe. James nunca quis que as outras pessoas soubessem, mas ele... Bem, como eu disse, isso vem da família do Sr. Potter há tempos. O pai do Sr. Potter morreu com apenas 35 anos.

Eu ainda não pude juntar muitas palavras, tamanha minha surpresa, mas perguntei, hesitante:

-Como... como é possível?

Sirius riu baixinho.

-Aí você já está pedindo de mais. - respondeu ele. - Eu não sou médico, muito menos era muito bom com Anatomia. Tenho algumas dificuldades para compreender até uma simples gripe.

Eu sorri, sem graça.

-Desculpe-me, mas sempre ouvi dizer que você era inteligente. - caçoei.

Ele bufou, impaciente.

-Só é difícil pra mim aceitar que a vida de James seja frágil sendo ele como é.

Compreendi exatamente o que ele quis dizer, e, mesmo curiosa e querendo extrair mais informações, vi que o melhor seria permanecer em silêncio. Mas me enganei. Sirius, aparentemente, queria desabafar com alguém.

-Ele sempre foi um cara ativo, se é que você me entende. Praticava esportes e tudo o mais. Mas tenho de admitir - ele fez uma pausa para sorrir com uma expressão que indicava que ele estava a visitar uma deliciosa lembrança - James sempre foi meio magrelo.

Eu sorri para ele, admirada com o jeito com que ele se expressava. Entre Sirius e James parecia haver algo além de amizade. Algo como uma irmandade.

-Nunca aconteceu nada de ruim a ele. - informou Sirius. - Graças a Deus. Mas às vezes ele sente algumas taquicardias. Parece que o problema é no miocardio. Bem, não sei dizer exatamente os termos médicos, mas é isso.

Ficamos em um silêncio solene durante algum tempo, Sirius concentrado na direção, ou apenas fingindo estar concentrado enquanto seus pensamentos viajavam.

-Sirius... E quando há algum problema emocional? Isso interfere?

Ele sorriu, vendo que eu havia chegado sozinha exatamente ao ponto que ele esperava que eu chegasse.

-Um pouco, infelizmente. - respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso triste. - Mas, felizmente, James sabe controlar isso bem. Tanto James quanto Henry são bem orgulhosos. E não é só nisso que se parecem. Sua amiga Lily ficaria surpresa com o tanto que os dois se parecem, já que o primeiro ela despreza e o segundo, admira.

Eu sorri, lembrando de Lily e o quanto sua cabeça era dura. No entanto, do jeito que ela andava ultimamente, parecia que nós estávamos conseguindo contornar a situação e que ela cederia em breve.

-Sendo tão orgulhosos - continuou Sirius. - os dois nunca quiseram que muitas pessoas soubessem dos problemas cardíacos e começassem a os tratar diferentemente. Claro que James sempre se achou diferente dos outros. - riu ele. - Ele era assim, mas amadureceu, o que Lily não entende. Ele se achava superior, eu sei. Éramos jovens e inconsequentes, achávamos que nunca precisariamos crescer, que poderíamos levar a vida daquele jeito que levávamos para sempre. No entanto, James nunca esperou dos outros compaixão por causa do seu problema. Sempre provou que podia viver perfeitamente bem e ninguém nunca suspeitou que ele era diferente. Claro, Remus e eu que convivíamos com ele mais de perto percebemos que ele tomava remédios controlados e às vezes tinha algumas taquicardias, que às vezes quando ficava muito exaltado precisava se sentar um pouco e se acalmar. Sempre desconfiamos de algo, mas respeitamos a vontade de James de manter o que quer que fosse seu problema em segredo, até que ele nos contou o que era.

"Como eu já disse, James, durante toda sua vida, soube controlar tudo muito bem. Se demonstrava um mestre em controlar suas emoções e por isso, às vezes o consideravam frio. Quando Lily e ele brigaram ele realmente ficou abalado. Achamos que talvez ele fosse ter algo pior do que uma simples taquicardia, mas mais uma vez ele demonstrou que não era tão frágil quanto muitas pessoas imaginariam ao saber sobre sua doença. No entanto, mesmo sendo forte, percebemos que precisaríamos fazer de algo para evitar que acontecesse alguma coisa realmente ruim.

"Aconselhamos James a se afastar. A não se envolver mais com Lily. Fizemos de tudo para que ele esquecesse o ocorrido, a briga, Lily, e tudo o mais. Para Lily, foi ainda mais doloroso. Quando, imagino, ela esperava sinceramente que James aparecesse à sua porta com um sorriso culpado e um pedido de desculpas, ele estava, aparentemente, indiferente ao término de seu mais longo e mais sério namoro."

Não querendo interromper Sirius, ouvindo atentamente e incapaz de dizer uma palavra sequer, de tão perplexa que estava, apenas pude exaltar minhas emoções através de meus olhos que lacrimejavam. Enxuguei as lágrimas antes que elas escorressem de minhas pestanas e me repreendi internamente por ser tão sentimental.

-Claro que James estava chateado. - admitiu Sirius, para desencargo de consciência. - Mesmo que nós não tivessemos o aconselhado a desistir de Lily e não tivessemos feito o que fizemos para que o fim do namoro deles fosse definitivo, ele não iria dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente. Estava convicto de que a culpa era dela. E é isso, fim da história e nós chegamos.

* * *

Apesar de ter insistido com Sirius que era melhor que eu ficasse no carro, ele quis que eu fosse com ele. Suspirando, eu desci do carro e o segui enquanto desbravávamos o hospital. Eu nunca gostei muito do clima de hospital. Mas quem é que gostava? 

Pra piorar, esse ainda era um hospital do coração. Sem muitas crianças, enfermeiras bondosas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer de um hospital menos desagradável. O lugar era silencioso, e se agitava apenas quando um paciente em cima de uma maca era levado com urgência para uma sala de emergência.

Chegamos rapidamente à sala de espera e reconheci James Potter em meio a um grupinho silencioso e apreensivo.

James parecia muito diferente de quando eu havia o visto pela última vez. E não era só o fato de agora ele estar usando roupas. Ele parecia mais adulto, adotara uma postura grave e silenciosa e parecia não dormir direito há anos. Parecia, entretanto, estar emanando ondas de alívio.

Sirius se aproximou do grupo com um sorriso confortador e eu fui em seu encalço, meio embaraçada.

James trocou com o amigo um olhar cansado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo e, após um bom tempo olhando-o com aquele olhar cheio de significados, abraçou-o.

Ambos pareciam estar livres de um enorme peso que antes parecia pender sobre seus ombros.

Após o primeiro momento de descontração, James percebeu minha presença e fitou-me, curioso. Afastou-se de Sirius e veio até mim.

-Você é a amiga da Lily... - disse ele, lentamente.

Eu sorri, sem graça.

-É, isso mesmo.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

-Fico feliz por vê-la novamente. - gracejou James. - Principalmente desprovida daquela faca e daquela vassoura.

Eu senti meu rosto arder enquanto forçava um sorriso para ele. Sirius agora cumprimentava o resto do grupo.

-O que a trouxe aqui? - James perguntou curioso.

Percebi em seu olhar que ele queria notícias de Lily e sorri.

-Bem - respondi, relutante. - Sirius deu uma carona de volta a Lily e se ofereceu para me dar uma carona até o mercado quando o Sr. Lupin ligou para ele informando que seu pai havia acordado. Então eu disse a ele que não me incomodava de vir até aqui com ele.

James assentiu com a cabeça.

-Hum. Minha mãe está lá dentro conversando com meu pai.

Sirius voltou sua atenção para nós, apreensivo.

-Que bom que ele acordou. - comentei, sem ter mais nada para falar.

-É. - concordou James.

Sirius interveio neste momento.

-Eu acho melhor eu ir. - disse ele a James. - Acho que não é aconselhável Henry receber tantas visitas e passei aqui só pra dar um alô. Fiquei tão aliviado quando Remus me ligou que senti a necessidade de passar aqui pra ver como as coisas estavam. Mas tenho um compromisso com a Srta. Portman. Prometi a ela que a levaria até o mercado.

James sorriu, olhando significativamente para Sirius (olhar que eu não gostei) e depois despediu-se dele.

-Remus, eu já estou indo. - comunicou Sirius a um rapaz cansado igual a todos os outros do grupo e de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos amendoados. Remus cumprimentou Sirius e logo após me cumprimentou.

-Kitty, Sr. Winslet, Sra. Winslet - Sirius acenou para o restante do grupo com a cabeça.

E depois se voltou para mim.

-Então vamos.

Eu sorri para ele.

-Ok.

* * *

**N/A: Eu sei, eu sei, mais um capítulo sem Lily, sem James, e sem um tamanho decente.**

**Maaas, anyway, tem revelações bem chocantes nesse né?**

**Desculpem se vcs acharem que eu to viajando. Eu não sou médica, não sei bem desses negócios, mas sei que meu tio tem um problema no coração que é de família e meus primos tbm tem isso, e o pai desse meu tio morreu bem jovem por causa disso, e meu tio teve um infarto há alguns anos e eu sei que tou usando muitos "e"s.**

**Hahaha xPP**

**Gente é sério, eu ia postar amanha uma coisa maior. Na verdade eu até tenho umas coisinhas a mais escritas (não é grande coisa, mas tenho) e eu até terminaria e postaria amanhã. Mas eu vou meio que viajar e vou voltar só segunda, então pra não deixar vcs sem nada, aqui está. Agora, se eu nao tiver reviews em numero satisfatório o próximo capítulo atrasa.**

**Feito?**

**Sim, eu sou má.**

**E, sim, pobre James. Como se não bastasse eu fazer o que fiz com o Henry, tinha que destinar o James ao mesmo destino? Sim, tinha. xDD. Como o titulo já diz, isso é uma Miserável Melancolia u.u**

**A qualquer momento eu posso matar todo mundo. Lembrem-se, sou uma 'escrevedora' surtada. Tomem bastante cuidado xDD**

**Por hoje é só, pessoal o/**

**Reviews são a alma do negócio, lembram?!  
**


	18. Alívio

**Capitulo 18: Alívio.  
**

* * *

-Aaaah... - bocejou Sirius, espreguiçando-se. - Como é reconfortante voltar a dormir uma quantidade decente de horas por dia. 

O amigo, que estava a frente dele sorriu. Eu observei aquele sorriso e senti como se ele estivesse tocando o fundo de meu coração. Era mais do que reconfortante ver James sorrindo sinceramente mais uma vez. Elizabeth se mantinha calada, talvez por que se sentisse um pouco excluída do grupo, no entanto, Sirius fizera questão de convidá-la.

Percebendo a insistência de Sirius para que Elizabeth estivesse presente, e o nervosismo da última com o convite, decidi tirar a tarde para observá-los. Seria uma boa maneira de me distrair, se bem que não me fizesse parar de pensar em James e não impedisse meu estômago de dar cambalhotas.

-Realmente. - concordou James, alegre. - Nós nos mergulhamos em uma tristeza tão profunda... Que esquecemos de que as coisas iriam melhorar. Mas o dia sempre é mais escuro antes do amanhecer. - ele quase poderia cantarolar aquelas palavras.

Arrisquei olhar do canto do olho para James, e supreendi-o me fitando intensamente. Ele não desviou o olhar.

Estaria Sirius errado? Será que não era tarde de mais...?

Mas ainda havia outro problema. Jeff...

-É verdade! - concordou Katherine, também empolgada, olhando para James, com ansiedade.

Eu franzi o cenho ao perceber aquele olhar. O que significava...?

Elizabeth se mantinha muda. Era quase como se houvesse feito um voto de silêncio permanente, e não pretendia quebrá-lo tão cedo. Eu suspirei. Sabia que ela se sentia excluída, mas não via nada que pudesse fazer por ela. Além do mais, eu estava ali apenas para observar a reação dos outros. O pessoal resolvera se reunir após uma semana da melhora de Henry, e todos pareciam com uma aparência infinitamente melhor. Com exceção de Remus. E de mim, talvez.

-Você está bem? - cochichei para Remus, que estava sentado ao meu lado.

Ele sorriu.

-_Você _está bem?

-Razoável. - foi minha resposta, acompanhada a um breve sorriso.

Ele não se convenceu, mas preferiu não discutir. Eu suspirei, olhando nervosamente para o relógio. Estava quase na hora. Olhei de soslaio para James, que estava entretido numa conversa com Katherine, Alice e Frank. Meu coração disparou.

Seria agora tarde demais?

* * *

Lily estava calada. A única vez que abrira a boca para dizer algo foi quando Remus lhe perguntara se ela estava bem e ela apenas respondeu-lhe que sim, apressadamente. Eu não podia dizer muita coisa, pois não dizia um pio também. Mas eu tinha bons motivos. Como: eu não conhecia bem aquelas pessoas e não possuia assunto com elas e também estava ocupada conversando com Sirius, por meio de bilhetes escritos em guardanapos. A idéia brilhante fora dele, que me mandara primeiro, por debaixo da mesa, um guardanapo escrito: 

_Você vem sempre aqui?_

Eu revirei os olhos, num misto de riso e indignação.

_Venho sempre que você não está, mas hoje não pude evitá-lo._

Sirius apenas abriu um largo sorriso e escreveu habilmente uma resposta.

Eu recebi o guardanapo e olhei ao redor, para certificar-me que ninguém estava notando nossa comunicação por meio de bilhetes. Lily estava sendo perturbada, como sempre fora. Além disso, acreditava estar sendo discreta ao lançar olhares furtivos na direção de James. Este, por sua vez, conversava animadamente com Katherine que, argh, estava dando um mole discarado para ele. Frank e Alice também estavam no meio da discussão, e com sua costumeira troca de gentilezas. Sirius comentava hora ou outra sobre o assunto, para disfarçar. Remus, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos no momento e desde o começo da 'reunião', raramente abria a boca para dizer algo, perdendo apenas para mim e para Lily.

Eu desamassei o guardanapo, ruborizando ao ler a resposta de Sirius.

_Eu e você inevitável._

Pensei durante um bom tempo em algum assunto, até que enfim escrevi:

_E como vai o plano?_

Sirius bufou e rabiscou apressadamente a resposta.

_James desistiu._

Eu olhei para ele, surpresa, mas ele evitou meu olhar, para não atrair suspeitas. Tentei me controlar e estravasei a emoção no guardanapo.

_Você só pode estar brincando, Sirius! Como assim ele desistiu?_

Sirius respondeu:

_Hey, acalme-se. Eu disse que **James **desistiu. Isso não significa que eu tenha desistido. Tudo está correndo bem,** ele **já aceitou. _

Eu suspirei, aliviada.

_E por que James desistiu? Achou que era muita maldade?_

Ele conteu uma risada ao ler o que eu havia escrito.

_Você acha mesmo que foi isso? James já foi capaz de fazer coisas piores. Enfim, isso não vem ao caso. Você acha que é muita maldade?_

Mordi o lábio inferior, em dúvida do que responder.

_Acho. Mas... Bem, eu sei que maldade não pode ser justificada, mas é um mal necessário. Quero dizer, isso vai ajudá-los todos, não vai? Então não sei... Não fuja do assunto. Você não me disse o porquê de James ter desistido._

Sirius suspirou.

_Já vi que está interessada demais nesta resposta para esquecer isto. Bem, James desistiu simplesmente por desistir. Desistiu pois disse à Lily que a deixaria em paz, não sei se ela já te contou isso. Sei que ele não desistiu dela, mas está tentando. E talvez por causa do pequeno... probleminha dele, né. E foi isso._

Eu li a resposta, amassei o guardanapo e guardei-o. Era melhor parar antes que alguém nos percebesse. Sirius, no entanto, parecia não concordar comigo. Pegou outro pedaço de guardanapo e pôs-se a escrever durante algum tempo. Eu peguei um pedaço de guardanapo também, e escrevi:

_Deus, Sirius, o que você está escrevendo aí que está demorando uma eternidade? É uma poesia pra mim?_

E passei a ele. Sirius leu rapidamente e deu-me um breve sorriso. Continuou a escrever, pensativo, e, enfim, me passou.

_Steal my heart... and hold my tongue  
I feel my time... my time has come  
Let me in... unlock the door  
I never felt this way before _

And the wheels just keep on turning  
The drummer begins to drum  
I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know which way I've come

Hold my head... inside your hands  
I need someone... who understands  
I need someone... someone who hears  
For you I've waited all these years

(Roube meu coração e mantenha-me calado  
Eu sinto que minha hora, minha hora chegou  
Deixe-me entrar, destranque a porta  
Nunca me senti desse jeito antes

E as rodas continuam girando  
E os tambores começam a soar  
Não sei que caminho estou seguindo  
Não sei por qual caminho eu vim

Segure minha cabeça dentro de suas mãos  
Eu preciso de alguém que entenda  
Eu preciso de alguém, alguém que escute  
Por você eu esperei todos esses anos)

Eu li o que estava escrito naquele pedaço de guardanapo inúmeras vezes, empalidecendo mais a cada vez que relia. Levantei o olhar para Sirius e percebi que ele me fitava, decidido. Sorriu para mim e não desviou o olhar. Eu desviei. Olhei para Lily, que conversava sobre algo com Remus e não havia percebido nada.

Suspirei, sem saber o que fazer. Amassei o guardanapo e guardei-o em meu bolso. Em seguida, peguei outro guardanapo e escrevi:

_É uma música bonita. Eu adoro esse conjunto._

Ele leu minha resposta e sorriu. Suspirou, resignado, amassou o guardanapo e guardou-o no bolso.

-Eu não tenho certeza se Elizabeth concorda, Kitty. - comentou Sirius, olhando-me profundamente, com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Katherine pareceu empolgada.

-Não concorda, srta. Elizabeth? - perguntou ela, sorrindo. - Por que não?

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para Sirius com censura.

_Você me paga!_

-Me desculpe... Com o que eu não concordo mesmo? - acrescentei, sem graça.

Katherine e Sirius riram.

-Eu estava dizendo que acredito no amor. - disse Katherine - E quero um amor para a vida inteira, sim. Mas até lá, não há problema algum em curtir a vida. Você não concorda, Elizabeth?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Bem. Se é assim que você pensa...

-E como você pensa? - perguntou Sirius.

Eu sorri, com simplicidade.

-Penso que não preciso curtir. Não sinto tal necessidade. Não acredito na simples história que o ser humano é um animal como outro qualquer e tem 'necessidades' a suprir. Isso é tão efêmero pra mim. Pelo menos eu não tenho necessidade... Não vejo graça alguma quando ficamos com outras pessoas apenas por ficar. Enjoa, sabe? É bom até um certo ponto. Até quando você percebe que o que você realmente precisa é alguém com quem possa contar. Alguém - olhei significativamente para Sirius - que possa te entregar não apenas o corpo. Que possa te entregar seu corpo e sua alma.

Corei ao perceber que todos os pares de olhos de todos os presentes repousavam em mim. Alice suspirou e olhou para Frank, que olhou-a de volta, afetuosamente. Lily tentou se conter mas, sem conseguir evitar, desviou seu olhar para James. James já fitava Lily. Remus apenas ficou com o olhar perdido. Katherine e Sirius me encaravam.

Sirius sorria.

-Belo discurso.

Eu acenei com a cabeça.

-Obrigada.

Katherine suspirou.

-Ai ai. Bonito, não? Mas é raro de se ver. - comentou ela.

-Verdade. - concordei. - Pode até ser que pessoas que estejam dispostas a entregarem sua alma não apareçam freqüentemente em nossas vidas. O que nos resta é esperar por elas. - eu suspirei. - Claro que eu não sou de ferro. Claro que me canso de esperar. Mas é a única coisa que podemos fazer, não é? Esperar.

-Lizzie, se algum idiota for cego o suficiente para não aparecer pra você - disse Lily, emocionada. - Ele vai apanhar.

Todos olharam para Lily, surpresos. Eu sorri. Antes que qualquer outro comentário pudesse ser feito, Lily se levantou.

-Bem. Está na minha hora. - disse ela.

-Ah não, Lils! Fica! - protestou Alice.

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não posso. Tenho um compromisso.

Eu olhei para Sirius, apreensiva. Ele sorriu, como se disesse "Não precisa se preocupar".

-Ah, Lily! Por que não trouxe o namorado pra cá? - reclamou Katherine. - Nós adoraríamos conhecê-lo.

Lily lançou-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

-Sinto muito, Kitty. Acho que não terão oportunidade de conhecê-lo. - retrucou ela, com afetada amabilidade.

-Tem medo que ele nos conheça, Lils? - perguntou James, não conseguindo se conter.

Lily corou levemente, mas não perdeu a pose.

-Bem. É quase isso. Tenho medo que vocês o conheçam. - todos riram.

James franziu o cenho, curioso. No entanto, não conseguiu conter um meio sorriso. Lily se despediu de todos com um aceno de mão e foi se afastando. James observou-a, em dúvida, e levantou em logo em seguida.

* * *

-Hey, Lils! - chamou uma voz atrás de mim. 

Eu me virei para ver James, que se aproximava.

-Você quer uma carona?

Eu sorri.

-Adoraria.

Acompanhei-o até seu carro em silêncio. James também parecia não ter o que dizer.

-Como vai o Sr. Potter? - perguntei, já dentro do carro, de modo a quebrar a tensão.

James sorriu.

-Vai muito bem, felizmente. Mas ficaria muito bravo se ouvisse você o chamando de Sr. Potter. - respondeu ele.

-Huum! Cometi um ato criminoso então! Que vergonha tenho de mim mesma! - caçoei. James olhou para mim com um olhar divertido. - E como vai o senhor, Sr. Potter?

James franziu a testa e sua expressão tornou-se pensativa.

-Lily, juro que você nunca me fez pergunta mais dificil. - respondeu ele, lentamente. - Mas suponho que esteja bem. Não... Vou dizer, que tal... Razoável?

-Você que sabe. - respondi, sem graça.

-Ah sim! Pra onde você está indo?

-Estou indo... - parei um instante. Jeff me pegaria em casa, como fizera em todas as outras vezes. Dessa vez, dissera que tinha algo sério a conversar comigo. Bem. Nós iríamos terminar de qualquer jeito, não iriamos? Se ele não o fizesse, eu o faria. Mas não hoje. - Bem. Estou indo pra onde você for.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você não tinha um compromisso ou algo assim? - indagou ele, surpreso.

Eu pisquei para ele.

-Tenho sim. Com você.

James sorriu, e por um instante eu pude ver o James de sempre, alegre e brincalhão.

* * *

**N/A: Eu sei. Eu sei que eu sou a pessoa mais desnaturada desse mundo.**

**Me desculpem, mesmo. E desculpem (DE NOVO) pelo tamanho do capitulo. Mas foi o que deu tempo de escrever :)**

**Tenho prova amanhã (de matemática . ) então não posso demorar! Até mais ver ;**


	19. Especial parte 1

**Capítulo 19: Especial - parte 1**

* * *

Qualquer um que ouvisse falar apenas duvidaria. Duvidaria que fosse possível de acontecer nos dias de hoje. Mas aquela mulher ali sentada naquela sala de espera daquele hospital dedicara vinte e sete anos de sua vida a uma mesma pessoa. Apaixonara-se há mais de vinte e sete anos e continuava apaixonada. Amava-o mais do que sua própria vida. Jane Potter sentia como se o amor que tinha pelo seu marido fosse maior até que ela mesma. Sentia como se aquele sentimento fosse grande demais para ela carregar. 

E como tinha andado angustiada no último mês. No último mês sentira como se aquele sentimento a engolisse. Se Henry morresse... Se Henry morresse, não haveria razão para viver. Seu coração andara apertado. Estivera espremido, pequenininho, e não houve nada capaz de aliviar seu sofrimento. Só a notícia de que Henry estava bom para trazê-la de volta da semi-vida que andara vivendo.

-Mamãe?

Jane levantou a cabeça. James olhava-a com um olhar ansioso, mas mesmo estando apreensivo, o filho exibia um sorriso pálido.

-Está tudo bem, James. Eu... eu estou bem. Já tomei os calmantes. - disse Jane, cansada.

James suspirou.

-Não é isso... - ele disse. - É só que... - James hesitou. Suspirou novamente, aliviado. - O meu pai acordou. Ele acordou.

Jane saltou automaticamente a cama e abraçou o filho, com lágrimas de alegria escorrendo de seus olhos. Chorou como há muito não chorava, pois aquelas eram lágrimas aliviadas, que saiam juntamente à angústia que apertava o coração de Jane. Chorou como uma criança.

-Aah, James, isso é tão bom! - desabafou ela, aliviada. Sentia-se como se um elefante houvesse sido retirado de suas costas. - Finalmente, finalmente, finalmente...

* * *

-Henry Potter? 

-É, ele é nosso parente distante.

-Acho que já ouvi falar. - respondeu Jane com desprezo. - O riquinho?

Cassandra riu.

-Sim. Muito rico.

Jane deu de ombros.

-Rico e metido, aposto.

Cassandra riu novamente. Ninguém pra divertí-la mais do que sua irmã mais nova, Jane.

-Sim, Jane. Mas acho que você devia expor isso a nossos pais. - disse Cassandra, divertida. - Pois eu entreouvi que eles tem planos para você e o Sr. Potter.

Jane fez uma cara de nojo.

-Ecaaa! Você tem certeza, Cassie?

-Absoluta. - afirmou a irmã.

Jane ficou pensativa em seu canto, sem dizer uma única palavra.

-Eu acho que você deveria considerar, Jane... Já está com vinte e sete anos...

Foi a vez de Jane rir e se divertir.

-Como se eu estivesse idosa, Cassie! Faça-me o favor, os tempos já são outros. Posso muito bem sobreviver sem um homem!

-Sobreviver pode. Mas... você não sabe o quanto é bom estar casada. E sinto que no fundo você sente raiva de Charles por achar que ele me tirou de você.

Jane riu novamente.

-É, é, claro. Ele forçou-a a ir! - ela fez mais uma pausa para rir. - Eu estou consciente que você foi embora por que quis, minha irmã. Sei que se apaixonou perdidamente por Charles e ele diz que também e os dois vão se amar até a eternidade. Satisfeita?

Cassandra riu.

-Talvez você não devesse subjulgá-lo. Henry Potter, eu quero dizer. Você pode acabar cometendo um engano...

-Eu aposto que estou certa! Pode escrever, Cassandra!

* * *

-Hm, me desculpe, eu não queria interromper. 

Jane levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Um homem alto, com os cabelos negros muito bagunçados e um meio sorriso olhava para ela.

-Pois não?

-Eu estava procurando a Sra. Roe. Mas deixe-me adivinhar, você é a Srta. Roe?

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder, analisando melhor o rapaz.

-Huum... E o senhor, quem seria?

-Henry Potter. - respondeu brevemente, e seu peito pareceu estufar quando ele pronunciou o próprio nome, de um modo meio que presunçoso.

Jane franziu a testa.

-Ah, Sr. Potter. Sinto muito, mas toda minha família saiu. Estamos só eu, você e os criados.

-Tudo bem então. - disse o Sr. Potter, sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima a ela. Jane fitou-o, surpresa. - Eu esperarei por eles, já que vou me hospedar aqui durante minha estadia na capital.

Jane apenas deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o livro.

-Huum. - resmungou o Sr. Potter. - E por que toda a sua família saiu e a senhorita preferiu ficar em casa lendo um livro?

-Ah. - suspirou Jane. - Eu prefiro ficar na paz de minha casa a ir a esses encontros chatos de gente rica que não tem nada melhor pra fazer. - respondeu ela, simplesmente.

-Acho que é por isso que não arranja um marido. - comentou Potter, com um tom de riso.

Jane empertigou-se, ofendida.

-Se eu quisesse um, já teria arranjado. - respondeu ela, de mau-humor.

Potter riu.

-Tenho certeza que sim. - disse ele. - Pelo que me aparenta, a senhorita já deve ter recusado muitos pedidos de pobres rapazes.

Ela bufou, mas corou ao mesmo tempo.

-Pedidos? Que isso... - respondeu ela, ligeiramente sem graça.

-Por que eu vou ser bem direto com você. - disse Henry, levantando-se, mas olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. - Nossos pais querem que nós nos casemos. Acham um bom 'negócio'.

Jane estava atônita. Henry estava _realmente _sendo direto.

-Eu quero te conhecer. Vim aqui só pra isso. Esse é o negócio que tenho de fazer aqui na capital. Se você não quiser nada, tudo bem, eu vou embora. Mas quem sabe né?

Jane estava tão surpresa que apenas assentiu, boquiaberta.

-Acho que é isso. Um criado já levou minhas coisas a um quarto de hóspedes, então acho que eu vou lá dar uma descansada. Foi uma longa viagem.

-Tu... Tudo bem então! - falou Jane, com dificuldade.

* * *

Jane recolheu-se intrigada. Não conseguia fazer mais nada de tão perplexa. Henry Potter fora tão... direto! E, no tom que dissera tudo aquilo... presunçoso! 

Ela não iria se dar por vencer. Aquele homem era um idiota! Como tivera coragem de dizer aquelas coisas?

Alguém bateu a porta. Jane levantou o olhar.

-Pois não?

-O Jantar está para ser servido, senhorita. Seus pais já voltaram e a aguardam na sala de jantar. - falou uma criada que estava do lado de fora, no corredor.

Jane suspirou.

-E... - acrescentou, após pensar melhor. - E o Sr. Potter? Ele ainda está por aí?

-Sim, senhorita. O Sr. Potter ficará por algumas semanas, pelo que me parece.

Ela fez um muxoxo.

-Huum... Okay, eu já estou descendo.

Ela ouviu passos da criada, que se afastava, no corredor, e se levantou. Olhou-se rapidamente no espelho e sorriu, confiante.

_Se ele acha que eu sou apenas um bom negócio a ser fechado... Ele está tremendamente enganado. E se ele pensa que meus pais ou os pais dele podem controlar o meu destino, ele está ainda mais enganado. Que pena. Eu terei de mostrar isso a ele.  
_

* * *

-Srta. Jane, espere! 

Jane fungou, antes de virar-se e deparar-se com seu primo.

-Acha que eu poderia caminhar com a senhorita? Adoraria conhecer as redondezas.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você que sabe.

Henry sorriu.

-Então tá. Eu vou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto atravessavam o belo jardim da casa de Jane.

-A senhorita faz algo da vida... ? - perguntou Henry.

-Depende. Se você estiver querendo dizer 'algo útil', acho que não. - riu Jane, apesar de ter sentido uma pontada de irritação com aquela pergunta.

Henry também riu.

-Não faz por que não quer?

-Acho que eu apenas me conformei. - respondeu ela, dando de ombros - Eu queria ir para a faculdade, mas meus pais não quiseram que eu fosse, e eu apenas não quis parecer rebelde sem causa. Agora vejo que era uma causa justa.

-Entendo... - disse Henry.

-Eu toco piano. - riu Jane. - Não que seja grande coisa. Gostaria de dar aulas de piano. Claro que meus pais não vão deixar, por que não é coisa que uma moça como eu faça, como dizem eles.

Henry riu e parou de andar.

-E você apenas escuta calada? Achei que fosse uma pessoa com atitude.

Jane também parou e fitou Henry atentamente.

-Eu sei muito bem o que você está fazendo, mas devo acrescentar que você não tem o direito de me julgar. Mesmo que você ache que tem, mesmo que ache que eu sou apenas uma mercadoria e que você está fazendo o teste de qualidade, você está enganado. Independentemente de qual seja o seu diagnóstico, o meu já está pronto. Você é arrogante e presunçoso, e é a última pessoa com quem eu me casaria no mundo. **(N/A: Alguém reconheceu essa última frase? xDD) - **desabafou Jane, calmamente.

Ela olhou tranquilamente nos olhos castanhos de Henry, que estavam inexpressivos. O desabafo de Jane não teve exatamente o efeito desejado por ela. Henry ficou sim surpreso, mas por poucos instantes. Em seguida, deu um sorrisinho com o canto do lábio, que era ligeiramente arrogante.

-Eu nunca disse que a considerava uma mercadoria. - disse ele, sorrindo.

Jane permaneceu em silêncio, atônita. Esperava que com aquelas declarações aquele homem desistisse, contudo, o efeito foi totalmente inverso.

-Eu nunca quis... uma mercadoria. Alguém que se persuadisse facilmente.

Ele se aproximou. Jane não conseguiu se mover.

-Mas se tem uma coisa que eu sei... É que mesmo que não seja fácil, eu não vou desistir.

Ele se curvou e beijou o rosto dela. Jane não fez nada. Algo dentro dela gritava, se remexia. Mas ela permaneceu imóvel. Henry deu as costas a ela e seguiu o caminho de volta até a casa.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo especial que era pra ser só um, mas acaba que vao ser dois.**

**Por que agora, que tava tudo se ajeitando? Justamente por que tava tudo se ajeitando, e eu tenho que pensar essa parte direitinho.**

**Além do mais, essa é uma ótima hora, já que o Henry acordou. E eu tava planejando fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só acho que não saiu como eu imaginei. Mas eu não tinha tudo rigorosamente esquematizado, então ficou assim.**

**Desculpa mais uma vez gente, e mesmo assim, espero que vcs tenham gostado. Vou responder as reviews agora xD**


	20. Espercial parte 2

**Capítulo 20: Especial Parte 2**

* * *

Jane se recolheu aquele dia espumando. Quem Henry Potter achava que era pra tomar toda aquela liberdade para cima dela? Aquilo não ia ficar daquele jeito. Ia ter volta. Mas como ela poderia retribuir? 

Passou boa parte de sua noite franzindo a testa como se estivesse franzindo o cérebro para tentar pensar em algo bom. Pensou em diversas coisas, mas nenhuma lhe parecia boa o suficiente. Resignada, decidiu que o pior castigo seria sua indiferença a ele. Mesmo que ela não significasse nada para ele. Por que era assim que pensava. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Por que Henry queria prendê-la a ele se nem ao menos sabia o que queria? Seria injusto. Por isso ela não cairia nas garras dessa. Por isso e também porque não gostava dele. Não mesmo. Era arrogante e prepotente. Colocava a si mesmo em cima de um pedestal. E ela mostraria a ele que ele não passava de um qualquer. Iria derrubá-lo de seu pedestal.

Acordou de manhã com uma incrível disposição. Estava pronta. Desceu para tomar o café-da-manhã cantarolando. Imagine quão tamanha foi a surpresa dela ao não ver seu primo a mesa.

Olhou intrigada para todos a mesa, mas manteve-se em silêncio e sentou-se.

-Você deve estar se perguntando onde está nosso prezado primo, não é, Jane? – indagou-lhe a mãe.

Jane olhou para a mãe fingindo que não sabia do que ela estava falando.

-Na verdade não, mamãe. – respondeu inocentemente. – Mas se você quiser me contar, sinta-se à vontade.

A mãe sorriu.

-Certo, certo. Se você não está interessada, não vejo porquê dizer algo. – retrucou a mãe.

Jane suspirou e sorriu de volta para a mãe.

-Okay. Não estou interessada mesmo.

Não iria cair no joguinho de sua mãe. A mãe sorriu.

-Certo, se insiste, eu digo.

-Eu não quero saber. – disse Jane, aborrecida.

A mãe riu.

-Então está bom.

Jane sentiu-se angustiada. Queria saber aonde fora ele, no entanto não queria dar a sua mãe a satisfação de parecer preocupada. Aborrecida, não comeu nada e levantou-se o mais cedo que pôde, indo para mais um tedioso passeio pelos jardins.

O dia já havia amanhecido; era metade da manhã, o sol estava forte e uma brisa fresca balançava a copa das árvores. Ao longe, havia uma figura que se aproximava. Jane suspirou, ao perceber que era o Sr. Potter. Ele sorria, um sorriso sincero e ao mesmo tempo presunçoso. Tocou a aba do chapéu, em sinal de reconhecimento. Jane apenas acenou.

-Bom dia, Srta. Jane.

-Bom dia, Sr. Potter.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Henry não parecia incomodado com o silêncio, mas Jane estava. No entanto, esperou um pouco antes de quebrá-lo, esperando que o outro dissesse algo. Vendo-se obrigada a iniciar algum assunto, disse:

-O senhor estava caminhando?

Ele riu.

-Quem dera fosse isso. Estava no centro da cidade, tratando de alguns negócios. – respondeu ele.

-Mas o senhor disse que na verdade não tinha nenhum negócio por aqui. – disse Jane.

-Já que eu estou aqui, aproveitei pra resolver alguns assuntos pendentes.

O silêncio recaiu sobre os dois, novamente. Jane ficou olhando a paisagem ao longe, incapaz de encará-lo nos olhos.

-Onde fica o seu piano? – perguntou Henry. – Eu gostaria muito de ouvir a senhorita tocar, se a senhorita não se importar.

Jane corou ligeiramente.

-Está na sala de estar, o senhor não o viu aquele dia?

-Não me lembro... De qualquer modo, a senhorita concorda em tocar para mim?

Jane concordou e os dois seguiram para a sala de estar, conversando amenidades. Naquele dia, ele não parecera tão ruim quanto Jane achara no primeiro instante. Talvez por ter sido muito direto, ela o tivesse achado presunçoso e inconveniente, mas naquele momento ele parecia simpático e atencioso.

Ela sentou-se de frente ao piano, ansiosa, e ele ficou observando-a recostado no piano. Jane ajeitou as partituras e perguntou-lhe qual música ele desejaria ouvir, e ele respondeu-lhe que nada entendia de música; ela decidiu então que tocaria sua favorita.

Enquanto ouvia-a tocar, Henry examinou as outras partituras. Jane, entretida, nem percebeu que ele estava olhando-as, mas ao levantar seu olhar e ao vê-lo examinar as partituras, parou imediatamente de tocar, levantou-se abruptamente e tirou as partituras das mãos dele com ferocidade.

Henry encarou-a perplexo, para que entendesse instantes depois.

-Você... você compôs essas músicas.

Jane fitou-o, horrorizada, para depois dar as costas a ele.

-Srta. Jane...

-Não fale nada. – disse ela, irritada. – Você não entende.

-Srta. Jane... Não tem razão para você estar agindo assim. Seus pais vão entender...

-Os meus pais não são o problema.

-Então qual é o problema?

-Você é um grande problema, sabia? – disse Jane, exasperada, deixando a sala logo em seguida, com as partituras em mãos.

* * *

O clima estava tenso na sala de estar, onde todos estavam reunidos após o jantar. Jane encontrava-se a um canto, emburrada, fingindo que lia um livro. Os outros estavam todos conversando entre si; Henry, seus pais e seus irmãos. Jane fingia estar alheia a tudo aquilo, mas entreouvia a conversa. 

-... Tive o prazer de ouvir a sua filha tocar...

Sentiu espasmos de irritação ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, mas controlou-se.

-... Sim, Jane toca muito bem...

-... Ela compõe também?

Sem conseguir se segurar, ela levantou o olhar de seu livro para Henry, indignada. Henry, no entanto, não olhou para ela. Continuou a conversar.

-Por que você não pergunta para mim, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Jane, irritada.

Henry sorriu.

-Por que eu já sei a resposta.

-Então por que pergunta para os meus pais?

-Por que eu queria saber se eles sabem a resposta.

Jane bufou, impaciente.

-Eu vou me recolher. Boa noite. – fechou o livro com força e levantou-se.

-Mas já, Jane? – perguntou a mãe, com um tom de protesto – Fique um pouco e converse conosco. Você esteve distante durante o jantar todo e até agora também.

Jane suspirou.

-Eu estou cansada, mamãe. Vou dormir.

_Certas pessoas me cansam._

* * *

-Você mentiu para mim, não foi? 

Jane revirou os olhos, bufou e fez um muxoxo, propositalmente, só para demonstrar a aquele que se aproximara o desprezo que sentia por ele naquele instante.

-Do que você está falando, Potter? – perguntou ela, friamente.

Henry hesitou, mas quando falou, falou com firmeza:

-Que os seus pais não a deixam tocar como gostaria.

-E se for mentira? O que você tem a ver com isso?

-Tenho muito a ver. Gostaria que você viesse comigo.

-Eu não vou com você a lugar nenhum, Potter. – exclamou ela, indignada.

-Por favor, o carro está nos aguardando logo a frente.

Jane foi, contrariada. Passaram todo o caminho até onde quer que Henry queria levá-la em silêncio. Ela ainda não acreditava que tinha ido, mas sabia que se tivesse persistido em negar, ele persistiria em fazê-la ir, e só perderia o fôlego e saliva com a discussão. Estava aborrecida por ele tentar se intrometer em sua vida; por ele tentar tocar em uma questão tão delicada, tão frágil – por ele tentar tocar em um lugar que ninguém sequer havia descoberto a existência e ele, Henry, podia enxergar. Não queria que ninguém enxergasse, aquilo era assunto único e exclusivo dela.

Quando finalmente chegaram e o motorista parou o carro eles continuaram ali. Henry estava pensativo.

-Bem, eu havia pensado em trazê-la aqui em uma ocasião diferente, e gostaria que em tal ocasião o clima entre nós não estivesse tão gélido, mas já que esse é o único jeito... – ele suspirou e tirou uma venda do bolso da calça. – Será que você poderia usar isso? É por que é pra ser surpresa.

Jane revirou os olhos, impaciente, mas submeteu-se a tudo aquilo. Henry conduziu-a com suas mãos quentes e firmes nos ombros dela, e os dois entraram por uma porta em algum lugar. Ele pegou a mão dela e, lenta e hesitantemente, beijou-a, depois pousando-a sobre uma superfície fria de madeira e deslizando-a por esta. Pediu que se sentasse e então retirou a venda dos olhos dela. Jane não teve nenhuma reação imediata, só ficou em estado de choque. À sua frente estava o mais belo piano de cauda que já vira, com uma madeira branca, reluzente e cuidadosamente polida.

Henry depositou as partituras dela em sua frente. Ela começou a tocar, dominada pela emoção. Era uma linda melodia, e era parecia pertencer aos dois, àquele momento.

-Eu pensei que você poderia começar dando as suas aulas aqui. – comentou Henry, mansamente.

Ela continuou tocando. Ouvira sim o que ele dissera, mas estava totalmente concentrada. Parou subitamente.

-Você não devia ter feito isso. – disse ela, num tom mortificado.

Henry suspirou.

-Eu acho que devia, sim. Não me arrependo. Se você ao menos pudesse me contar o problema...

-Você não percebeu? – disse Jane, em tom de choro. – Eu não consigo! Não consegui terminar nenhuma delas! Não vê que estão todas inacabadas?

Ela mostrou todas as partituras, virando as páginas de sua pasta freneticamente. E finalmente se acalmou.

-Esse é o problema. Eu não consigo terminá-las.

-Você vai conseguir, eu sei... – começou a falar ele, mas foi interrompido.

-Eu não vou. Eu venho tentando conseguir há praticamente 12 anos. – respondeu ela, bruscamente.

Henry engoliu em seco.

-Doze anos? Mas essa foi a época em que...

-A época em que aguardávamos a visita do primo Henry. – disse Jane, amargurada. – Todos diziam o quão bonito, rico e gentil ele era. Diziam que eu era sortuda por estar predestinada a casar-me com ele. Eu também achava isso.

Henry escutou calado, não tinha nada a dizer sobre aquilo.

-Eu guardei todas as suas cartas. Eu lia todos os dias, me perguntando por que você não tinha aparecido. Mandei três cartas, e não recebi resposta de nenhuma, então percebi que você não mais responderia minhas cartas e tampouco apareceria. Mas todo santo dia eu me perguntava o que havia feito de errado. Será que ele não havia gostado da minha foto? Será que havia conhecido uma moça... melhor? Será que eu não era boa o bastante?

-Chega.

-O que será que estava faltando? – as lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos e escorriam pelo seu rosto.

-Chega, Jane. Não é isso. Não é nada disso.

Ela sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Claro que eu sei que não é. Me senti tão idiota por ter chorado por você e por ter me culpado pelo que aconteceu. Você não apareceu por que quis, por que achou divertido trocar cartinhas com uma menina boba e infantil como eu, mas queria só ficar brincando com meus sentimentos, nunca planejou assumir compromisso algum.

-Eu admito. Admito que foi isso. – falou Henry, suas feições contorcidas, doloridas. – Mas não foi minha intenção. Eu era jovem, nós éramos jovens, eu não tinha intenção alguma em assumir compromisso tão cedo. Mas eu gostava de fato de você. E vim aqui pra isso, pra pedir que esquecesse o que passou e que me perdoasse. Por que eu quero assumir um compromisso com você dessa vez. Eu quero me casar com você.

-Eu já esqueci de tudo, Henry, não é como se eu ficasse remoendo o ocorrido todos os dias. Mas eu nunca, nunca poderei perdoá-lo pelo que fez. Você fez pouco caso de meus sentimentos e me expôs. Eu pus minhas almas naquelas cartas, assim como pus naquelas partituras, que fiz enquanto trocávamos cartas, esperando poder tocá-las pra você quando você viesse. E você não teve nem consideração para me mandar uma carta explicando que aquilo não era o que você queria. Eu entenderia. Ia doer, mas eu entenderia. Seria melhor do que ficar sem explicação alguma. Como você quer que eu aceite seus sentimentos e acredite neles após o que você me fez? Sim, eu sei que foi há 12 anos atrás, mas se você foi capaz de fazer o que fez quando éramos, sei lá, tão íntimos, imagino o que não seria capaz de fazer agora!

-Não sinto que haja nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser expor minhas sinceras desculpas. – disse ele, em voz baixa – Envergonho-me do que fiz e prometo não fazer de novo. Diferentemente de há alguns anos atrás, entrego-lhe o meu coração e dou-lhe o direito de fazer o que quiser com ele de agora em diante. – ajoelhou-se – Sei que peço de mais, mas ao mesmo tempo, não peço nada além de que aceite minha mão e conceda-me a sua.

Henry tirou de seu bolso uma caixinha preta de veludo e abriu-a, revelando um anel incrustado de um pequeno e delicado diamante. Jane assistia a tudo confusa. Não poderia perdoá-lo com tal facilidade, mas não se perdoaria se não aceitasse a seu pedido. Deu-lhe as costas e saiu correndo para a rua.

* * *

**N/A: Eu não tenho nem a cara de pau de pedir desculpas. To há tipo, dois meses sem atualizar? Nem sei mais. Mandem reviews por favor, o que acharam do final? Bem, eu meio que inventei depois, admito. Mas ficou bom não? Eu acho que gostei, vai saber.**

**Tenho prova amanhã, estoy indo ;**


	21. Tudo está bem

**Capitulo vinte e um: ...quando acaba bem.**

Jane acordou inquieta. Os pensamentos confusos sufocavam-na, torturavam-na. Eles se misturavam, se contradiziam, se chocavam, sem nunca deixá-la em paz. Estava tão indisposta que , apesar de ter acordado há tempo considerável, continuava na cama. Não queria ter que encará-lo, não queria ter de encarar sua família, ou qualquer outro ser humano existente. Não queria ter que decidir entre perdoá-lo ou não; queria ser capaz de esquecer. Queria poder dormir e acordar somente quando todas aquelas dúvidas desaparecessem.

A criada já havia batido em sua porta inúmeras vezes, havia chamado-a, tentando acordá-la, sem obter o mínimo sucesso. Jane fechava os olhos, tentando retornar a dormir, revirava-se em sua cama, sem desespero, mas aquela agonia não passava. Acalmou-se, ergueu-se e sentou-se sobre a cama, recostando-se em seu travesseiro.

Ouviu passos no corredor e logo em seguida batidas na porta. Bufou, impaciente, pensando que era a criada, ou até mesmo algum familiar, tentando acordá-la.

-Jane... – uma voz grave sussurrou.

E o dono da voz não deixava de ser um familiar.

Era a voz de Henry. Mortificada, Jane levantou-se de um salto. Vestiu apressada seu robe, mas hesitou no caminho entre a cama e a porta. Comprimiu as costas contra a parede mais próxima, desejando que pudesse desaparecer.

-Eu apenas queria avisá-la que estou partindo – continuou ele, ao ver que ela não se manifestaria – E... Por alguma razão, eu achei que deveria me despedir pessoalmente.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, escorregando lentamente contra a parede até alcançar o chão, com a respiração entrecortada e o coração batendo acelerado.

-E aproveitar a oportunidade para pedir desculpas, embora saiba que minhas desculpas são insuficientes. Não direi que se pudesse voltar atrás agiria de maneira diferente – não, prefiro ser sincero. Eu a faria sofrer do mesmo jeito. Como já lhe disse, era jovem e imprudente e não tinha respeito com os sentimentos de ninguém senão com os meus próprios. Mas ao menos permita-me demonstrar o quanto me arrependo por ter-lhe causado tamanha dor e sofrimento – ele fez uma pausa de modo a respirar profundamente – Eu... Não posso fazer discursos, Jane. Mesmo que a amasse menos, conseguiria dizer mais do que já disse. Partirei agora com um destino incerto, e uma palavra sua será o suficiente para decidir se falarei com seus pais ou irei embora desta casa para nunca mais voltar. – acrescentou ele, em um tom calmo e controlado.

Ele esperou no corredor, a testa contra a porta, respirando pesadamente e esperando ansiosamente. Ela desmanchou em lágrimas em seu quarto, as costas contra a parede, mal respirando e lamentando profundamente.

-Não... – ela pediu, suplicante. – Não vá embora, por favor... Sr. Potter, Henry... Eu não quero que você vá!

Jane levantou-se agilmente, enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mães e caminhou apressadamente até a porta, recompôs-se, e abriu-a.

-Eu gostaria que o senhor ficasse. – falou, esforçando-se para aparentar estar calma. – Por favor.

Henry sorriu tristemente.

-Eu ouvi o que mais queria ouvir no momento. – ele disse. – Contudo, não há como eu ficar feliz, pois não poderei satisfazer a sua vontade, tampouco a minha. Mas saiba que não poderia ter me deixado mais feliz. Isso significa que já me perdoou?

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

-Perdoar ou não perdoar, são essas as minhas únicas alternativas? – e em seguida permitiu que um seus lábios se abrissem em um sorriso tímido. – Não, tenho certeza que não. Ainda poderei jogar todo o acontecido na sua cara... Se ainda quiser me aceitar.

Recomeçaria a falar. Perguntaria a ele por que ele não iria ficar. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a mão dele já estava em sua face, seu nariz roçava no dele, e os lábios sobrepunham-se.

-Eu nunca seria capaz de rejeitá-la. – ele sorriu. – Nunca mais. Nunca mais serei capaz de cometer tal besteira. Mesmo assim, por uma questão de... negócios, terei de partir. Mas manteremos contato. Falarei com o seu pai agora mesmo.

Jane tomou as mãos dele nas suas.

-Então eu esperarei. E irei com você até meus pais.

**-**

-Meu pai havia ouvido falar de um tratamento especial, um remédio novo, essas coisas, para o coração, sabe? Ele tentou, por quase um ano, e minha mãe esperou, até que ele voltasse. – declarou James, com um suspiro. – E essa é a história dos meus pais.

Eu ri, dando uma tragada em minha taça.

-Você _realmente _se parece com seu pai. – comentei, rindo.

James sorriu, fingindo-se envergonhado.

-Não vou nem perguntar o porquê deste comentário. – disse ele. – Mas vou dizer, se você se parece com sua mãe, tenho que falar que ela tem um sorriso lindo.

Eu sorri e corei ligeiramente.

-Obrigada James. – disse. – São seus olhos.

Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por um bom tempo, olhando para o nada, de modo a evitar com que nossos olhares se encontrassem.

-Lily... Você tem certeza que não deveria estar fazendo algo importante agora? – perguntou James.

Respirei fundo, um pouco aborrecida.

-Já que você insiste em se livrar de mim... – respondi. – Pode me deixar em casa?

-Obviamente, milady. – disse James, fazendo uma pequena mesura, fazendo também com que Lily sorrisse.

**-**

Afastei-me do carro, com um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos em minha mente. Permiti-me olhar para trás apenas por uma vez e viu que James me fitava e sorria. Comprimi os lábios e fechei os olhos por alguns instantes. De certo modo, esperava por mais. Esperava que James tivesse tomado alguma atitude, que fizesse algo. Mas não podia culpá-lo – eu mesma insistira com ele durante meses para que ele me deixasse em paz.

Subi as escadas até o meu apartamento, suspirando. Abri a porta e gritei:

-Elizabeth! Espero que você esteja ai e que não esteja sozinha!

Ouvi a risada de Elizabeth, calma e contínua, mas fiquei satisfeita ao ouvir uma risada escandalosa, rouca – igual a um latido. Infelizmente, as risadas não vinham do quarto de Elizabeth, e sim da cozinha.

Apareci a porta, e encontrei Sirius e Elizabeth tomando o chá da tarde. Que decepção. Tanta juventude desperdiçada daquele jeito.

-Você me decepciona, Sirius Black. Nem parece mais com o Sirius que eu conheci. – disse, desapontada.

Sirius riu, Elizabeth corou, fingindo-se indignada, ultrajada.

-Não é uma boa coisa que eu não me pareça mais com o velho Sirius? – comentou ele, também decepcionado. – Você sempre dizia que eu precisava tomar jeito.

Eu suspirei, juntando-me aos dois a mesa.

-Verdade. O velho Sirius era imaturo, mas não media esforços para impressionar uma garota.

Sirius riu novamente, e Elizabeth resolveu que era melhor permanecer em silêncio, bebendo seu chá.

-Eu resolvi optar por atitudes mais românticas. Sou um romântico agora. – disse Sirius, e piscou. – Já que funcionou com James, por que não funcionaria comigo?

Bufei quando ele mencionou James, um pouco agoniada.

- O que foi? Por acaso não funcionou com ele? – perguntou Elizabeth, finalmente resolvendo sair do silêncio.

Eu suspirei.

-Funcionou, quem sabe. O problema é que ele ainda não percebeu que funcionou. – respondi.

-Bem, eu cuido disso então. – e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça para pegar seu celular.

-Nem pense nisso. – intervim, quase que imediatamente.

Sirius guardou o celular, desapontado.

-Você não pode esperar que ele faça tudo, Lily, por que ele já fez tudo que estava ao alcance dele. – disse Sirius.

Elizabeth concordou, balançando positivamente a cabeça.

-Eu sei. É só que eu precisava... Na falta de uma palavra melhor, me livrar do Jeff logo. – respondi.

Elizabeth e Sirius se entreolharam com cumplicidade. Eu resolvi ignorar aquele olhar e me servir de chá.

-Achei que você fosse fazer isso hoje. – disse Elizabeth.

Fiz uma careta e logo em seguida me senti mortalmente culpada.

-Eu sei. Mas não tive coragem e dei o bolo nele.

Sirius riu.

-Bem, se não foi hoje, não vai ser nunca mais. – comentou ele, malicioso.

Eu franzi a testa, e olhei-o com um olhar indagador.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

Sirius olhou-me intensamente, na sua melhor demonstração de cara de cachorro sem dono, mas eu não cedi.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, _exatamente_? – perguntei, em uma demonstração de 'olhar de megera'.

Sirius quase se encolheu com meu olhar de censura.

-Bem, a PotterCorp tem ótimas vagas para pessoas como ele...

-... em sua sede na França. – completou Elizabeth.

Eu arregalei os olhos, estupefata.

-Não acredito que vocês foram capazes disso para se livrarem dele! – exclamei.

- "Capazes disso"? – perguntou Sirius. – Ele nunca em toda a vida dele conseguiria um emprego tão bom! – acrescentou, com desprezo.

Eu suspirei, tentando me acalmar.

-Bem, vocês têm razão. Ele vai ser mais feliz lá do que jamais seria aqui.

-Você não está brava? – perguntou Elizabeth, surpresa.

Eu sorri.

-Tem como ficar brava com vocês?

**-**

-Bem, gente, eu vou descansar um pouco – disse Lily, levantando-se com a xícara de chá em mãos. Beijou minha bochecha e a de Sirius e saiu da cozinha.

Eu examinei atentamente minha xícara de chá enquanto o clima voltava a ficar pesado, como estivera antes de Lily chegar. Sirius fitava-me intensamente, o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos, que estava apoiada na mesa.

Eu levantei meu olhar para encontrar com o dele. Ele se levantou, sem quebrar o contato visual, e puxou uma cadeira de modo a se sentar do meu lado. Senti arrepios ao longo de todo o meu corpo, quando ele colocou as mãos em meu rosto.

-Suponho que você não vá se importar se eu seguir o conselho da Lily. – disse ele, simplesmente, e me beijou.

E, bem, pra falar a verdade, eu não me importei mesmo. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, e a próxima coisa que eu percebi foi que estávamos na minha cama.

**-**

**N/A: Tirando a poeira e as teias de aranha**

**Bem, e cá estou eu. Finalmente livre das provas e da escola e de tudo! E DE FÉRIAS! E atualizando minha fic! Pra alcançar a auto-atualização só arranjar um namorado mesmo. Ai ai. Parece que vai demorar. HAHA.**

**Bem, eu coloquei uns asteriscos em umas falas do Henry, mas acho que o vai engolir eles, então vou copiar aqui:**

_**1-Eu... Não posso fazer discursos. Mesmo que a amasse menos, conseguiria dizer mais do que já disse**_

_**2- Partirei agora com um destino incerto, e uma palavra sua será o suficiente para decidir se falarei com seus pais ou irei embora desta casa para nunca mais voltar**_

**E por que eu destaquei essas falas? Por que elas não são, originalmente, minhas. Eu copiei de dois livros de romance. (PERFEITOS)**

**Bem, quem adivinhar quais livros primeiro ganha tudo (ou quase tudo pelo menos) que eu já escrevi da minha nova fic. (ela ta meio empacada ainda, mas eu espero poder postar ela até o fim do ano pelo menos). E ela não é a única, eu to com um bando de idéia pra fic, só que ainda não sei direito como por no papel, sabem?**

**Que nem o final de MM. Venho pensando ele há muuuito tempo, e ainda não ta escrito, como vcs devem ter percebido. Mas agora, de férias eu tenho tempo pra escrever. Êe.. Ta, to falando um bando de inutilidade aqui. Mas é isso, quem adivinhar ganha um capitulo da fic que eu to escrevendo D. Acho que é bem diferente de tudo que eu já escrevi. (Espero). Vai ter um ar mais sombrio e tudo o mais. Mas acho que por hoje é só pessoal. Saudades de vocês, então mandem reviews ;D**

**Beijos.**


	22. Possível entedimento

**Capitulo vinte e dois: Possível entedimento.**

**-  
**

* * *

Eu sempre achei curiosa essa sensação que a gente tem quando o nosso tão esperado final feliz vai chegando. Eu, pelo menos, já a tive inúmeras vezes. Uma vez quando ia caminhando para dentro do estádio de futebol, quando ainda estava no ensino médio (e jogava na equipe de futebol da escola), para a final do intercolegial. Senti-me seguro, e eufórico, antes mesmo de saber o resultado. Mas eu sabia que não tinha como dar errado: O nosso time era o melhor de todos, havíamos goleado os demais e daquela vez não seria diferente. E eu não estava enganado. 

Outra vez que tive essa sensação foi ao convidar Lily pra sair, ou tentar convencê-la a sair comigo. Claro que eu já havia o feito milhares de vezes, aquilo havia se tornado um exercício diário. Eu, contudo, podia sentir que estava chegando ao fim, e que a ruivinha finalmente cederia aos meus (infinitos) encantos.

E pelos dias passados, pelas últimas semanas, eu tive a impressão de que nunca mais havia de sentir aquela sensação boa. Graças a Deus eu estava enganado.

-E então - eu disse, ansioso. - O que _ela _disse?

Sirius sorriu para mim. Eu tomei o último gole de café que havia em minha xícara, depositando-a em cima da mesa e fui para frente do espelho ajeitar a minha gravata. Estavamos esperando por um figurão para iniciar o que seria uma reunião importantíssima; ele nos dissera que havia algo muito importante a ser resolvido, e era questão de vida ou morte pra empresa.

-Ela disse que você é uma anta e que devia tê-la beijado naquele exato momento, James. - respondeu Sirius, parecendo achar a situação muito engraçada.

Eu fiz uma careta.

-É muito difícil saber o momento certo. - eu admiti, meio confuso - Em um momento ela quer me matar da forma mais dolorosa possível, e no outro quer que eu a beije!

Sirius riu.

-Eu não aguentaria tanto tempo, James. É surpreendente o quanto você gosta da Lily, _apesar de tudo_.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

-Nem eu entendo. Mas e você e a amiga dela?

Sirius ajeitou-se na cadeira, um pouco desconcertado. Eu estranhei.

-O que foi? Achei que você gostasse dela. - disse, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

-Eu não sei. - admitiu ele, sincero. - Tambem achei isso.

Os dois ficamos em silêncio. Sirius parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, com uma expressão de culpa que eu bem conhecia. Eu observava-o atentamente.

-Sirius... Vocês transaram, não foi? - perguntei, apreensivo.

Sirius olhou-me, surpreso. Assentiu com a cabeça.

-Foi... ruim?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, não foi. - respondeu ele. - Eu só esperava me sentir de um jeito diferente, entende. Mas foi meio que no modo automatico. La estava eu, fazendo tudo que eu sempre faço, como se eu fizesse isso desde o dia que eu nasci, agindo do mesmo jeito que sempre agi. James, eu nunca me apaixonei em minha vida inteira. Eu só queria estar apaixonado, eu queria acreditar que estava, eu acho. E não sei o que eu faço para concertar mais um erro que cometi. - ele fez uma pausa e me olhou. Eu permaneci em silêncio, pensando em algo para lhe dizer. - Eu tentei começar de uma maneira diferente, você viu. Mas na hora de... De sei lá, de medir os sentimentos, de dar vazão a eles, foi tudo a mesma coisa. Na hora do sexo, foi só sexo, como sempre.

Eu continuei em silêncio sem ter o que dizer. Ele olhava-me quase em desespero, esperando que eu lhe dissesse algo que o fizesse se sentir melhor.

-Eu sei que posso me arrepender. Mas eu não posso fazer nada se agora, nesse exato momento eu não sinto nada. O que pode acontecer é sentir falta dela depois.

Eu abri a boca, medindo as minhas palavras, quase sabendo o que lhe dizer, mas nesse exato momento o homem que estávamos esperando surgiu à porta.

* * *

Eu e Sirius encaramos a porta do apartamento de Lily, nervosamente. 

-Pronto ? - perguntei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-E você? - perguntou.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar triste. Muita coisa mudara desde de manhã, quando eu estava com aquela sensação tão boa de que o final feliz estava se aproximando. Agora a noite chegara, e a realidade resolvera mais uma vez bater à minha porta. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

-É o jeito, não é?

Sirius não me respondeu. Apenas esticou a mão para tocar a campainha. Uma Lily animada surgiu à porta.

-Hey! James, Six! - cumprimentou-nos, ambos, com beijos na bochecha, demorando-se mais em minha bochecha no que na de Sirius, o que constatei satisfeito.

-Entrem!

-Lily. - eu disse. - Seria melhor se deixássemos o Sirius entrar primeiro para conversar com a Portman.

Lily franziu a testa, sem compreender, mas concordou, abrindo espaço para que Sirius passasse e, logo em seguida, recostando-se no portal e olhando-me intrigada.

Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos.

-Sirius vai terminar com ela.

Lily pareceu incrivelmente surpresa.

-Por que?! - exclamou, confusa.

-Por que ele não está apaixonado e ela está. - respondi, evitando olhá-la nos olhos. Já era doloroso demais o que tinha a lhe dizer - Escute, Lily... Eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa também. É importante. Eu...

Lily, que estava concentrada pensando nos problemas da amiga, levantou seus olhos incrivelmente verdes para fitar-me com o olhar ainda mais cheio de incompreenssão do que há segundos atrás.

-Do que você está falando, James? - perguntou ela, quase que bruscamente. - A Lizzie vai precisar de mim, não é melhor deixarmos pra sair outro dia?

Eu respirei fundo.

-Eu estou tentando lhe dizer algo importante. - disse, gentilmente.

Lily franziu o cenho.

-E isso tem alguma semelhança com o que Sirius vai dizer a Elizabeth? - perguntou ela, mortificada.

* * *

Eu apenas encarava o sr. Morton, estupefato e incrédulo. 

-E sendo assim, você, Sr. Potter, como representante do seu pai, tem de viajar para resolver esse pequeno problema. - dizia ele, sério.

-Viajar? Pros Estados Unidos?

-É, Sr. Potter, é o que estou tentando lhe dizer há meia hora - respondeu Sr. Morton, irritado.

Eu olhei para Sirius, apreensivo.

-Bem, tudo bem então. Eles solicitam minha presença lá quando e até que dia?

O Sr. Morton olhou para mim como se estivesse a um passo de me estrangular.

-Vejo que não prestou atenção a uma só palavra do que lhe disse - rosnou ele, brusco. - O senhor terá de se mudar pros Estados Unidos por, pelo menos, um ano. Um de nossos maiores clientes, que praticamente sustenta esta empresa está precisando de representação lá, e como espero que o senhor saiba, essa é uma empresa de representação pessoal.

* * *

-Hm, Lily, preste bastante atenção, ok? - James pediu, como se eu fosse uma criança. 

Eu encarei-o, incrédula, horrorizada, chocada, ou qualquer outra palavra que seja sinônima das primeiras. Senti uma fisgada no estômago.

-Você não precisa falar comigo como se eu fosse uma retardada! Se você finalmente se cansou de me usar como seu brinquedinho e quer terminar comigo, então tudo ótimo pra mim, por que nossa história já está mais do que na hora de receber um ponto final! - eu gritei, esquecendo-me que estavamos ali, no corredor, e deixando apenas as minhas emoções extravasarem pela boca, sem medir a consequência de minhas palavras.

James apenas franziu a testa, olhando-me como se eu fosse alguém que ele não conhecia.

-Não há razão pra você estar agindo deste jeito, sua idiota. - disse, aborrecido, e me aborrecendo também. QUEM ELE PENSAVA QUE ERA PRA ME CHAMAR DE IDIOTA? Eu já ia abrindo a boca quando ele fez um gesto impaciente com a mão, pedindo-me para que eu me calasse e recomeçando a falar: - Eu não quero terminar com você, Lily. Você não entendeu direito ainda. Você não é uma brincadeira. Eu me apaixonei por você, eu estou apaixonado por você, e eu já estou cansado de esperar por você, esperar você aceitar, esperar você acreditar. Estou cansado de repetir, Lily, repetir o quanto eu te amo. Me sinto imbecil por repetir tantas vezes, com você me tratando desse jeito sempre. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que me aborreço, penso que não há nada que eu possa fazer, penso... - ele hesitou, medindo o peso de suas palavras. - Penso que te amarei pra sempre.

Eu estava boquiaberta. Perdi completamente a fala, o rumo, os sentidos. Só conseguia vê-lo fitando-me intensamente, e dizendo aquelas coisas... Aquelas palavras que me soavam tão bem saidas da boca dele.

-Eu não quero ter de me separar de você, Lils. - disse ele, levando as mãos ao meu rosto, e acariciando-me leve e gentilmente. - Mas eu tenho.

Estava chocada de mais para dizer qualquer coisa. Apenas encarei-o, pedindo-lhe para prosseguir com o olhar. Ele parece ter me entendido.

-Com meu pai afastado da empresa, eu passei a ser o presidente... - começou a explicar, contando-me sobre uma reunião que havia tido de manhã com um tal de Sr.Morton - ... e o Sirius vai ficar aqui, cuidando de tudo, mas eu tenho de ir, pois é do interesse da empresa abrir essa filial nos Estados Unidos.

Levei as mãos à boca, como se para impedir que meu coração saltasse por lá. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas

-Não, Lily, por favor. Não fique assim. Eu, eu só descobri desses planos do meu pai hoje. Eu acho que ele não quis contar a minha mãe pois soube que de maneira alguma ela iria concordar em se mudar da Inglaterra. - disse James, como se aquilo justificasse o ocorrido - Eu tenho de partir amanhã. Então, é a minha ultima noite aqui, mas eu sempre posso vir visitar, nos feriados.

Eu sabia que aquilo era mentira. Não a parte de James me amar e não querer ir embora. Mas a parte em que ele iria vir me visitar nos feriados e finais de semana ou sempre que pudesse. Sabia que ele ia estar ocupado, e sabia que a distância nos distanciaria também. Não via como dar certo. Não sabia o que poderia dizer, para tentar apagar aquilo, para fazer com que aquilo fosse mentira. Por que eu sabia. Nada que eu dissesse adiantaria. Ele teria de ir.

-James. - disse, chorosa. - Jaaames...

Ele me abraçou contra o peito dele, afagando meus cabelos. Afastei-me levemente, olhando nos olhos dele. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser dito.

-Perdemos tanto tempo... - lamentei-me, amargurada, e beijei-o. Ele me conduziu para dentro, e em seguida, para o meu quarto.

* * *

Segui o caminho que já conhecia até o quarto de Elizabeth, pensando no que dizer, medindo as palavras. Repetia para mim mesmo que não tinha de ser algo difícil, que já fizera aquilo milhares de vezes. _Mas desta vez era diferente, _dizia uma vozinha na minha cabeça. Óbvio que é diferente, eu respondia. Eu a considero muito. Conversamos muito, eu contei a ela o segredo do James... Foi muito fácil para mim, e até conveniente confundir os meus sentimentos. Suspirei quando eu estava ä porta e ela olhou-me, surpresa. 

Estava ali, em pé, quase completamente escondida pelas portas abertas de seu guarda-roupa. Vestia um camisolão e parecia muito confusa.

-Ah, Sirius. - ela disse, quase que desapontada de me ver. - Eu... Eu ainda nao estou pronta. - e olhou, sem jeito, para o seu camisolão.

Eu sorri.

-Eu reparei.

Nós nos fitamos por alguns instantes, em silêncio, até que eu desviei o olhar.

-Você parece... Hm, você está um pouco estranho. - Elizabeth disse.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

-É mesmo.

-E por que você está estranho? - perguntou ela, preocupada.

* * *

Eu senti um embrulho no estômago. Dava para presentir. Pela expressão de Sirius, eu digo. Eu quase pude presentir o que ele ia fazer. 

-Eu... preciso falar com você. - ele anunciou, sério.

-Se você não percebeu, Sirius, nós estamos nos falando. - eu respondi calmamente, apesar da resposta ter sido brusca.

-Eu só quero que você entenda, okay? Bem, você é fascinante e...

-Eu não quero que você use a desculpa que usa com todas as outras. - interrompi-o, ainda tentando me manter calma.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Ok. Então é o seguinte, eu confundi os meus sentimentos. Eu achei que eu estava apaixonado por você, mas eu conclui que não estou. Mas eu gosto de você, Lizzie. Mesmo. Eu só não...

-Você pirou por que me ouviu dizendo que te amava ontem a noite, não foi? - perguntei amarga, arrependida. Quando eu achei que Sirius estava dormindo ontem a noite, eu sussurrei, mas eu sussurrei tão baixinho... Que eu o amava.

Ele desviou o olhar.

-Você tem que entender. É melhor assim, você sabe que o que sentimos é diferente. Você obviamente está mais envolvida do que eu. - disse Sirius, levantando o olhar para mim.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu o olhei, inexpressiva, enquanto ele me olhava com um olhar carregado de pena.

-É só isso, ou o que? - perguntei, com a voz embargada, segurando o choro. - Ou você vai esperar aqui até me ver começar a chorar? Você quer me ver chorando, Sirius? Por que da minha parte, eu não pretendo deixá-lo ver uma lágrima sequer!

Ele pareceu desconcertado.

-Eu só queria que você entendesse. - disse ele com a voz baixa.

-É isso que você precisa que eu faça? Que eu diga que entendo? Que vai ficar tudo bem? - eu perguntei, incrédula. - Então tá, Sirius. Está tudo bem, eu entendo. - acrescentei com uma calma forçada um pouco demais. Ele franziu a testa, estranhando o fato de eu estar tão calma. - Pronto, Sirius. Agora será que, pelo amor de Deus, dá pra você sair daqui?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e lançando-me um último olhar cheio de culpa, saiu.

Eu me sentei na minha cama. 'Da minha parte, não pretendo deixá-lo ver uma lágrima sequer', pensei, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

* * *

_ Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
_

* * *

**N/A: Bem, e cá estou eu, mais uma vez destruindo o que era pra ser um final feliz.**

**Dessa vez eu não tenho muito o que falar, minha gente. Acho que vou escrever esse meu perfil do ff . net. Hm, algum dia. Hahah. Eu ando tendo muitas idéias ultimamente. Comecei a escrever duas fics (uma delas eu provavelmente vou abandonar e voltar a reescrever daqui há um ano, isso é, se eu nao desistir de fics de Harry Potter depois do final do livro) e tive outras idéias também. Pra uma short e pra outra fic longa. Alás, pra duas shorts, só que eu li outra fic que tinha uma idéia parecida com a minha entao resolvi desistir. C'est la vie.**

**Quanto às frases, ninguém acertou. Pelo menos não inteiramente. Todo mundo disse que era Orgulho e Preconceito, que cheirava a Orgulho e Preconceito. Mas nenhuma das duas frases era de O&P. Cheirava a O&P, por que, de fato, sao de outros livros da autora de O&P. Emma e Persuasao. Eu recomendaria voces a lerem. Sao quase tao bons quando O&P. Emma é meio chato nas primeiras paginas (leia-se, nas 100 primeiras paginas), mas uma amiga minha que nao tava suportando o começo, quando chegou ao final ficou viciada e leu umas tres vezes. Bem, gosto é gosto, né? Eu tenho muita paciencia pra ler livro, entao mesmo que o começo esteja chatinho eu nao desisto deles logo de cara. Vai ver voces sejam assim tambem. **

**Acho que vou ficando por aqui, e quem sabe, aproveitar pra já escrever o gran finale. Graças a Deus minha inspiraçao parece ter voltado, nao acham? Eu achei que esse capitulo ficou bem bom, mesmo que eu tenha imaginado uma conversa entre o Sirius e a Lizzie um pouco diferente do que saiu, mas eu sempre tenho minhas ideias brilhantes quando eu to longe de mais de poder escreve-las e as vezes eu simplesmente esqueço de certas coisas. O James estava perfeito, como sempre, nao é? Eu acho que como eu fiz ele muito principe (claro que ele fez as merdas dele quando tava na escola, que garoto nao faz?) eu coloquei o Sirius como um contraste. Os dois são muito parecidos. Mas nosso Jimmy mudou muito desde que se apaixonou pela Lily, enquanto o Sirius se encontra num dilema: Ele não consegue se apaixonar. Quando ele viu que James seria apaixonado pela Lily pelo que parecia, pela vida inteira, ele previu que o companheiro de farras iria abandona-lo. Ele resolveu se aquietar tambem, seguir o mestre (rs), e por isso criou uma falsa ilusao de estar apaixonado. Ele queria estar apaixonado. Mas quando a Lizzie disse que o amava, ele percebeu que os sentimentos deles eram bem diferentes. Quem sabe se ela nao tivesse deixado escapar aquele 'Eu te amo' ela nao daria mais tempo pro Sirius? O fato é que nosso cachorrao nao gosta de se sentir pressionado, e de certa forma, sentiu como se os sentimentos dela o pressionassem, pedindo pra que ele a amasse, pedindo para que ele disesse 'Eu te amo' de volta. E então ele percebeu que nao seria capaz de dizer.**

**Hm, que que eu tinha dito ali em cima, que eu tava indo? Pois é. Fui!  
**


	23. THE END

** Capitulo vinte e três: THE END.  
**

**-**

* * *

Eu ainda podia sentir o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu. Sentia suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, os lábios cubrindo-me de beijos, seu cheiro misturando-se ao meu. Lembrava de como ele me beijava com urgência e com aflição. Eu correspondia, com o desejo extravassando por cada centímetro de meu ser. Aquilo não podia ser o fim. Não. Eu queria mais. 

E, quando senti nosso ritmo diminuir, e as carícias começarem a ser mais demoradas e carinhosas, vi que não poderia mais me conter.

-Não vá embora. - chorei, a voz tomada pelo desespero.

James não pôde me responder, apenas desviou o olhar. Parecia que havia algo que ele queria falar, mas não queria ser precipitado. Apenas aninhou-me em seu peito e continuou em silêncio, com a respiração pesada, e apenas ouvindo a minha respiração pesada.

-Eu não vou me demorar. - falou ele, em um tom de voz tão baixo que eu só pude ouví-lo devido ao silêncio mórbido que tomava todo o quarto. Ele falava lentamente e com pesar, como se todas as palavras que deixavam sua boca fossem doloridas, difíceis de pronunciar. - Eu _tenho _que ir, Lily. É a vida do meu pai. O trabalho dele. É o _meu _trabalho. Ele levou anos construindo tudo isso. É a obra da vida dele.

Segurei por pouco o choro, limpando as lágrimas pelo canto dos olhos.

-Eu não entendo por que tem de ser você. - protestei, inconformada.

James suspirou.

-É por que eu sou o sócio majoritário, obviamente. Pra começar esse negócio novo por lá, eu tenho de ir, já que sou o 'dono'. - respondeu ele.

-O seu pai se aposentou?

James riu pelo nariz.

-Você não está querendo que eu peça a um homem que acabou de sair da UTI, com uma saúde frágil, velho e cansado que vá no meu lugar, está? - perguntou ele, abismado e levemente irritado.

Eu afastei minha cabeça de seu peito e encarei-o com perplexidade.

-Eu não sugeri nada, James. Eu só estou tentando achar uma solução para nós dois, coisa que você não parece ter feito até agora, se considerando que eu sou tão importante para você. - respondi, um pouco ofendida pelo seu comentário irônico.

-Você não pode estar duvidando de mim após tudo o que eu te disse... ! - exclamou ele, a irritação crescendo rapidamente.

-Não, James, eu não estou duvidando. Eu só estou lhe pedindo que me ajude a encontrar uma solução! - disse, com a voz esganiçada.

James se remexeu na cama, incomodado.

-É óbvio que eu já tentei pensar em alguma solução, Lily! Você acha que eu quero ir embora? Acha que eu quero deixar a minha vida, meus amigos, minha casa, meu país para trás? Acha que eu quero te deixar? Você não acha que eu tenho muito mais a perder? - respondeu ele, frustrado.

-Você está sugerindo que eu não tenho as mesmas coisas a perder?

-Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer! - retrucou ele - Mas será que você já considerou em ir embora comigo?

-É claro que já! - encarei-o, com os olhos arregalados, surpresa. - E você por acaso me convidou?

-Então foi apenas um pequeno mal entendido, querida. - disse ele, fazendo-me estremecer ao ouvir aquela última palavra que ele havia utilizado. - Eu, por acaso, não tive coragem de lhe pedir para deixar para trás o que eu estou deixando a tanto custo.

Nós ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo, pensando bem antes de dizer o que nos vinha a cabeça, já que foram as palavras mal pensadas que proferimos que nos machucaram tanto. Ambos parecíamos estar com algo entalado na garganta.

-Não vai dar certo. - eu sussurrei, resignada. - Nunca foi para dar certo no final, não é? Sempre tem alguma coisa no caminho.

Eu me levantei, enrolei-me em meu robe escocês, presente que ganhei de minha mãe no meu último aniversário, e caminhei até a janela, dando as costas a ele. Suspirei.

-Você também acha, não acha?

Ele também suspirou.

-Tudo o que eu sei, Lily. - respondeu, a voz carregada de sinceridade. - É que não quero passar minhas últimas horas que tenho com você discutindo. Você vai ao aeroporto, não vai?

Eu virei-me para ele, indignada.

-E justo quando é necessário você não quer discutir, James?! - exclamei, mas ainda tentando me manter calma. - Sabe o que a gente faz quando a gente tem problemas? A gente os _resolve. _Ou pelo menos tenta! Bem vindo à vida adulta!

Ele revirou os olhos, cansado.

-Então vamos discutir, Lily, mas que nem adultos. - sugeriu, quase implorando. Levantou-se e começou a andar para o lado oposto do quarto, que, covenhamos, não era muito distante de onde eu estava, já que eu vivia em um apertamento. - Mas eu vejo dessa maneira: Se você não está disposta a abrir mão de certas coisas por mim, e eu não vejo como abrir mão de mais alguma coisa por você, nós estamos encurralados. Estamos presos, sem ter para onde fugir. E quando isso acontece, não há solução.

Eu engoli em seco, amargamente. Fitei-o por breves instantes, e comecei a pegar as roupas dele espalhadas pelo chão, e levá-las para a sala. James me seguiu, temeroso.

-Lily, você sabe que não tem que ser assim. - ele pediu, baixinho.

-Eu _sei que tem._ - respondi, breve. Parei à porta de saída da sala, com as roupas dele na minha mão. - Eu estou te libertando, James. - e cada uma daquelas palavras saiu como se estivesse cortando minha garganta. - Você está livre.

James ficou parado, em frente ao sofá, apenas me olhando, incrédulo.

-Livre de mim. Livre de nós. Deste sentimento. - acrescentei, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. - Livre pra ser o que quer que você queira ser, _lá. _Enquanto eu vou ficar _aqui. _Isso tudo não poderia aparecer em melhor momento. Para nos mostrar que nunca daria certo entre nós.

-Lily, será que você realmente está acreditando nisso que está dizendo? - perguntou James, sério.

Eu segurei o choro.

-Você não entende. Eu _tenho _que acreditar! Vá embora, por favor! Vá embora, pelo amor de Deus! Vá de uma vez por todas!

Ele olhou-me com o olhar cheio de incompreensão, de mágoa e de dor. Olhou-me, por fim com uma expressão vazia. Levou uma das mãos ao peito, e segurou-o firmemente, como se estivesse tentando segurar toda a dor que estava ali dentro. Eu não entendi no primeiro momento. Não compreendi o por quê daquele gesto inesperado, exagerado. Até que Elizabeth entrou na sala.

Os olhos dela correram rapidamente de mim para James e de James para mim, e das mãos de James comprimindo seu peito.

-James! - exclamou ela, correndo para frente dele, de modo a acudí-lo. - James! Onde está o seu remédio? Você tomou seu remédio?

Ele não desviou seu olhar para Elizabeth; não, pelo contrário. Seus olhos continuaram fixos em mim, preocupados, em choque.

-James, agora não é hora para isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria descobrir. Agora me diga, os remédios, onde estão? - insistiu Elizabeth, pacientemente.

James respirou fundo.

-No bolso da calça, mas não precisa. Já vai passar. - ele sentou-se no sofá, com uma expressão exausta.

Elizabeth dirigiu-se para mim.

-Lily, você ouviu, no bolso da calça. Eu vou ligar para o Sirius, para ele buscá-lo. - e não houve nenhuma oscilação em seu tom de voz. Não hesitou nem sequer um instante. Eu observei-a enquanto ela pegava o telefone da sala e discava o número de Sirius, com um assomo de admiração aquecendo meu peito. Obviamente ainda estava em choque, mas a atitude dela me surpreendera. Elizabeth se portava como uma mulher; se mostrava determinada, decidida, e não hesitava. E eu me vi apenas como uma garota, quase como uma adolescente. Me comportava daquela maneira infantil perante a uma situação tão complicada. Era alheia a todos os problemas e a todas as dores de James. Só me importava comigo mesma. Lancei um último olhar para ele, que sentava frouxamente no sofá, pálido.

Elizabeth reposou o telefone na mesinha de cabeceira.

-Ele está a caminho.

James apenas assentiu fracamente. Eu senti um gosto amargo tomando a minha boca. Não podia olhar para James. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas no momento não era o que me preocupava mais, já que James parecia estar fora de perigo. O que me preocupava, o que pesava fundo em minha consciência era a minha atitude.

-Me desculpe, James. - eu murmurei, fracamente, mas ele escutou. Olhou-me inexpressivo. Eu não pude aguentar aquele olhar sobre mim. Mergulhei na escuridão do corredor e em seguida do meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama, tentando com custo conter o fluxo de pensamentos. Depois do que parecia ter sido uma eternidade, ouvi uma batida fraca na porta.

-Entre. - eu disse.

Elizabeth entrou, cautelosa. Não disse nada, apenas deitou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou.

-Você está bem?

Eu ri pelo nariz.

-O que você acha? - perguntei, irônica.

Elizabeth sorriu.

-Acho que perguntas como essa deviam ser evitadas por agora. Tente dormir. Ainda precisaremos conversar muito pela manhã. - respondeu ela, carinhosamente, se virando para o outro lado para dormir.

Eu fechei os olhos, disposta a pelo menos tentar seguir o conselho dela. Descobri que estava exausta e que não conseguia de repassar minha briga com James mentalmente, palavra por palavra. Lembrei-me de nossa briga quando ainda estávamos na escola, e um pensamento puxou o outro. Passei a noite em claro, apenas assistindo a flashes de memória, hora felizes, hora turbulentos, hora desgostosos. Ouvia a voz de James em minha mente, alegre, irritada, calma, amarga.

Por fim, mergulhei em um sono leve. Estava meio acordada, meio a dormir. Podia ouvir a voz de James em meus sonhos mas também podia ouvir a respiração lenta de Elizabeth. E bastou apenas que ela colocasse, de leve, sua mão em meu ombro para que eu despertasse.

Abri os olhos lentamente, acostumando-me com a semi-claridade em que se encontrava o quarto. Elizabeth postava-se em pé, próxima à porta, trazendo uma bandeja com o que parecia um café da manhã. O cheiro do chá de hortelã invadiu minhas narinas, e eu estremeci, pois era o meu favorito. Sorri fracamente.

-Obrigada, Lizzie. - disse. E acho que ela pôde perceber que com aquele simples obrigada eu não me referia apenas ao café da manhã que ela havia preparado. Me referia a tudo. A tudo que ela já fizera por mim até ali.

-Então. - disse ela, fazendo sinal para que eu me sentasse e para que assim ela pudesse depositar a bandeja em meu colo. Feito isso, ela se sentou na beirada da cama. - Como você está?

Eu respirei fundo, tomando um gole prolongado do chá.

-Eu pensei muito. - respondi, evasiva.

Elizabeth sorriu.

-Então o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Você já não acha que o James já correu atrás de você de mais? Não é hora de você retribuir? - perguntou ela.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Não me surpreendi com o que ela havia dito. Encontrava-me, no entanto, um pouco temerosa.

-Eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinha.

Elizabeth riu.

-Eu não vou ficar sozinha, Lily. Não seja boba. Eu ainda tenho pais e ainda tenho uma grande família. Morando no interior, é claro, mas já vi que essa de cidade grande não é para mim. - respondeu Elizabeth, simplesmente, fazendo um gesto de descaso com uma das mãos. - Mas não vamos falar sobre mim.

-Eu quero falar sobre você. - interrompi-a, de imediato. - Eu me sinto na obrigação. Depois de tudo que você fez por mim, Lizzie. Você sempre cuidou de mim, enquanto eu estava triste, deprimida, machucada. Mas eu nunca pude ver o quão triste, deprimida e machucada _você _estava. Me diga, há algo que eu possa fazer? O Sirius, ele...

-Terminou comigo. - disse Elizabeth, prontamente.

Eu não pude me impedir de ficar um pouco surpresa, embora tenha reparado que Sirius não havia dormido lá em casa na noite passada.

-Eu não o culpo. - disse ela, simplesmente. - Eu fui precipitada, e eu reconheço isso. Mas... - ela fez uma pausa aqui. - Eu apenas não pude conter o que eu sentia naquele momento! Eu me senti tão segura, e eu achava que ele estava dormindo. Eu entendo o Sirius, sabe? Eu acho que não existiram muitas mulheres que já o entenderam como eu o entendo, agora. Você provavelmente o entende, mas você e o James e tudo o mais. Enfim, eu sei agora que ele não gosta de se sentir sufocado. Sei que ele não está pronto ainda. E eu não posso esperar, Lily. Foi divertido passar algum tempo com o Sirius. Mas eu não estou a procura de diversão. Eu preciso de algo mais. E é enorme o sentimento que eu tenho por ele, você pode ter certeza. Não vai ser fácil superar. E eu sei que ele também gosta de mim, mas não a maneira que eu gostaria que gostasse. Eu só sinto que... não deveria ser. Por mais que eu quisesse que tivesse dado certo. Por mais que quando eu estou sozinha em meu quarto ou apenas perdida em meus pensamentos eu penso o quanto eu queria tê-lo ao meu lado. É isso que eu sinto. É nisso que eu preciso acreditar. Para seguir em frente.

Ela parou de falar um pouco, observando atentamente um fio solto na costura de meu edredom e enxugando timidamente algumas lágrimas que insistiram em escorrer pelo seu rosto. Eu me inclinaria e a abraçaria, se não fosse a bandeja cuidadosamente equilibrada em meu colo. Por fim, ela suspirou e voltou seu olhar para mim.

-Vamos falar de você. O vôo de James é às três horas. É melhor você chegar adiantada lá, caso ocorra algo de errado. Vai ter um efeito melhor se você for atrás dele agora. Se o alcançar a tempo no aeroporto, digo. Uma vez que ele já tenha ido embora, talvez vocês já estejam muito distantes. - ela desatou a falar.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

-Hm, então, você quer que eu, hum, vá lá no aeroporto comprar a passagem agora? - perguntei.

Ela riu.

-Não, sua boba. Eu já comprei as passagens. Hm... O Sirius comprou sua passagem. Ele pediu à secretária deles que quando você se encarregar de comprar a do James comprasse a sua. - explicou ela, sorrindo. - Viu como a vida pode ser simples as vezes?

Eu senti meu peito ser tomado por um assomo de gratidão a Sirius.

-Por que você está aqui perdendo seu tempo comigo, Lily? Já são onze horas. Você pode demorar até chegar ao aeroporto, nao concorda?

E parecia que só àquela hora eu havia despertado. Eu tinha que levantar, me arrumar, juntar minhas coisas, me demitir, ligar para a minha família, e quando todos aqueles pensamentos me bateram na cabeça, veio um que parecia se sobrepor aos outros: EU IA ME MUDAR PARA OS ESTADOS UNIDOS E MORAR COM O JAMES!

Tirei a bandeja do meu colo e levantei de súbito.

-Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! - exclamei, surtando.

Elizabeth riu escandalosamente, e depois de se acalmar, pôs-se a me acalmar.

-Eu arrumo sua mala enquanto você liga para todo mundo para se despedir, e depois você liga para o Sirius para ele te levar até o aeroporto, o que você acha? - sugeriu Elizabeth, tranquilamente.

* * *

Uma vez tomada a decisão de que eu iria com James, meus pensamentos não paravam de viajar sobre nós dois em alguma cidade dos EUA. Aliás, eu mal sabia para qual cidade estava indo. Só sabia que estava me mudando para o outro lado do planeta, e o mais importante: com James. Era como um amanhecer de uma noite muito longa, sombria e fria. Sentia um calor em meu peito, que se espalhava e aquecia todo o restante. Mas sabia que era apenas uma prévia do que estava por vir. 

Sentia um frio na barriga, também, enquanto pensava sobre o que dizer a James. Dizer que eu sentia muito, que eu o amava, que eu havia sido estúpida durante todo aquele tempo, renegando os sentimentos de nós dois e explodindo subitamente toda hora com ele. Sirius me observou de soslaio durante todo o longo caminho até o aeroporto, mas permaneceu em silêncio, com a única exceção de quando ele me perguntou o que eu pretendia fazer. Dei um longo suspiro, e olhei para as ruas e os prédios do lado de fora. Eu sabia o que ia fazer, o problema é o que ia _dizer_.

-Oras, eu vou me mudar para os Estados Unidos. - foi o que consegui dizer, forçando um sorriso para Sirius.

Apesar do alívio inicial que surgiu quando eu havia tomado minha decisão, agora eu sentia era uma enorme tensão. Vasculhava meus pensamentos, formulava idéias e, no entanto, não tinha nada definido. Passei a mão por entre os cabelos, nervosamente, tentando ajeitá-los, observando minha própria imagem no retrovisor. Nada novo: o rosto branquelo, com algumas sardas (graças a Deus não muitas!), olhos verdes amendoados e cabelos ruivos. Mas apesar de não poder ver apenas por aquela imagem, eu sabia que havia sim algo novo.

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto, Sirius dirigiu suave e tranquilamente, estacionou e logo desceu do carro para tirar minhas malas do bagageiro. Eu desci lentamente, e senti os pés comprimindo o chão com maior intensidade, como se o peso de minha decisão estivesse sobre meus ombros. Eu não me arrependia. Só estava nervosa.

Após ter descarregado minhas malas, Sirius apenas ficou parado ao lado delas, me olhando com um olhar indagador. Eu lhe dirigi um meio sorriso.

-Está tudo bem. Pode ir, eu já vou.

Ele só assentiu com a cabeça. Sentindo que havia a necessidade de dizer algo, ele sorriu, e disse:

-Okay. Estou feliz que você tenha tomado essa decisão.

Eu assenti.

-Sim, eu também estou. - e realmente estava.

Sirius saiu puxando uma mala - que era de rodinhas - e carregando as outras duas. Sim, três malas. E foi com muito custo que eu coloquei todos meus pertences de valor nessas malas. Não que eu tivesse muita coisa valiosa, no sentido de cara. Mas todas as minhas tranqueira tinham, de certo modo, um valor específico. Quando Sirius estava na outra ponta do estacionamento, eu finalmente me movi. Ele sabia o caminho para qualquer que fosse o portão de embarque (bem, tinha escrito na minha passagem, mas eu estava com preguiça de pegá-la no meio da confusão de pertences enfiados de qualquer jeito que era o interior da minha bolsa). Resolvi segui-lo, displicentemente.

Não posso me demorar muito na descrição do aeroporto. Não prestei muita atenção nessas coisas, apenas segui Sirius e fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos. Havia decidido, enfim. Decidido o que poderia falar para James.

Para o meu desapontamento, e para me despertar, Sirius não havia ido para o portão de embarque. Havia entrado em uma fila para deixar as malas.

-Hmm, Sirius? Será que poderíamos ir até onde James está primeiro? - perguntei, timidamente.

Ele sorriu e assentiu. Estava estranhamente sério neste dia.

Não demorou até chegarmos até James. Ele estava ali, parado, os cabelos extremamente bagunçados, mais do que o usual, caindo sobre sua face. Conversava distraidamente com Remus, e parecia com cara de poucos amigos.

Remus olhou para Sirius.

-Olhe, é o Sirius. - disse para James, em seu tom calmo de costume.

James se virou, mas ao contrário de Remus, ele olhava para mim.

-Lily.

-Oi James. - foi tudo o que eu disse. Ele estava magoado, obviamente. E naquele momento eu me odiei profundamente, por tê-lo magoado tanto. Mas James tinha um raciocínio rápido. Olhou de mim para Sirius (apenas erguendo as sobrancelhas para cumprimentá-lo, pois ainda estava concentrado analisando a situação) e de Sirius para minhas malas, que este estava carregando.

-Estas malas...? - James começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

Remus aproximou-se. Olhou significativamente para Sirius e ele assentiu. Os dois saíram sem dizer palavra alguma.

* * *

-Está tudo bem com você, Sirius? Você está sério. - perguntou Remus, quando tinham se afastado de James. 

Sentaram-se sobre um banco de dois lugares que havia ali. Sirius juntou os dedos das mãos, apoiando seu queixo neles.

-Só estou pensativo. - foi o que respondeu.

-Sei.

Sirius ficou observando as pessoas passarem, distraído e pensativo.

-Você está arrependido? - perguntou Remus, hesitante.

Sirius levantou o olhar para ele. Fitou-o por alguns instantes, até decifrar o que ele havia dito e formular uma resposta.

-Não. Só... pensativo. - respondeu, dando de ombros.

Remus meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Pensando em...? - perguntou, com um certo tom de atrevimento.

Sirius também sorriu, mas um sorriso triste.

-Ora, Remus. Como pode ser tão insensível? James está indo embora!

Remus riu. Sentiu-se aliviado. Achou que outra coisa poderia estar preocupando Sirius.

-Bem... - ele começou. - Eu só achei que você estivesse preocupado com outra coisa. - esclareceu. - É óbvio que eu não gosto de ver James indo embora. Mas pelo menos ele vai com a Lily, e acertado com ela. Quem sabe eles não voltam casados?

Sirius franziu a testa, insatisfeito.

-Espero que não. - respondeu, carrancudo, surpreendendo Remus. Ao ver a expressão do amigo, ele se explicou: - Por que eu quero ser o padrinho. É melhor que eles não ousem se casar sem eu por perto.

Remus sorriu, em concordância.

-Eu sei que é meio egoísta - começou Sirius. - Mas eu sinto inveja dos dois. Quer dizer, é claro que vai dar tudo certo para os dois. Eu vou ficar sem meu melhor amigo, e com o amigo careta de sobra. O que me resta? - acrescentou a última pergunta, teatralmente.

Remus apenas pôde rir.

-Amigo careta? Obrigado, Sirius. - disse, em um falso tom ofendido.

Sirius sorriu, desculpando-se.

-Você não está sozinho, Sirius. - disse Remus.

Sirius assentiu.

-Sabe, Remus... Eu acho que se você tivesse uma irmã...

-Eu não o deixaria chegar perto dela. - cortou Remus, divertido.

Sirius ficou carrancudo novamente e voltou a observar uma cabeleira ruiva que conversava acaloradamente com uma negra muito despenteada.

* * *

Era aquela hora. A hora da verdade. Enquanto Sirius e Remus saiam, nós dois nos fitávamos fixamente. 

-As malas... - disse James, débil.

Eu assenti.

-James, eu sinto muito por ontem a noite.

Ele também assentiu.

-É, eu sei.

E eu pude ver a verdade em seus olhos, por que, apesar de estar muito magoado, ele realmente sabia. Eu o abracei com força.

-E se você ainda me quiser, eu nunca mais quero sair do seu lado.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

-Se eu ainda te quiser, Lily?

Eu ri, e me afastei ligeiramente, para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Eu vim pensando durante todo o caminho de casa até aqui, pensando sobre o que deveria lhe dizer, depois de você ter dito coisas tão lindas para mim. E cheguei a uma conclusão. - fiz uma pausa. James sorria com o canto da boca, não conseguia evitar. - Acho que já falamos de mais e agimos de menos. Não há mais nada que eu possa dizer. Não tem como colocar em palavras o que eu sinto.

O sorriso de James se abriu ainda mais.

-Não precisa. Eu sei como é, eu sinto o mesmo.

Esse foi o fim de um longo e miserável período de melancolia. Mas foi um novo começo para nós dois. Pelo menos para mim, pois eu havia crescido. Decididamente. Definitivamente. Três anos depois, estaríamos voltando para Londres para nos casarmos, e um Sirius solteiro e não muito diferente do Sirius de sempre seria nosso padrinho. Encontrei com uma Elizabeth noiva e radiante, que nem por isso deixou de trocar alguns olhares furtivos com Sirius no casamento. Ou talvez tenha sido minha imaginação. Um ano depois do casamento tivemos Harry. E então, como dizem por aí, eu e James fomos, na maior parte do tempo, _felizes para sempre_.

Lily Potter.

* * *

**N/A: Final muito bobinho, babão? Feliz?**

**Não se preocupem, eu estou louca pra escrever outros dramas, então vocês ainda vão ouvir falar de mim. Vocês vão ter que me engolir. Não sei se já posto o 1° capitulo da fic nova, por que eu nao tenho o resto dela escrito e posso demorar para escrever (tenho uma parte do 2° capitulo e umas cenas em mente, mãaas).**

**Eu tenho uma séria dificuldade com Lily e James, apesar de amá-los: Eles tem que terminar juntos no final (Droga!). Mesmo que eu tenha maltratado MUITO os dois, eu tenho que fazê-los ficar juntos, não é? Mas bem, os dois sofreram muito nao acham? Ainda vão sofrer mais pelas minhas mãos enquanto eu escrever sobre eles. MOHOHO.**

**Geralmente, eu costumo escrever um bando de porcarias nesse espaço, mas agora que chegou o fim nao sei o que escrever. Então acho que tudo o que posso dizer é "Até a próxima, pessoal". É, por aí.**

**To meio chateada no momento, por uns motivos ai. História muito longa pra explicar. E provavelmente vão achar futil. Mas eu supero. Tenho que ir por enquanto, por que escrever não dá dinheiro, né gente? AHEUAHEUAHEU. (como se eu trabalhasse!).**

**Só pedindo desculpas também, agora que eu lembrei! Desculpem pelos erros nos capitulos passados, nao tive muito tempo de revisá-los. E se esse tiver erros também, me desculpem! E podem me avisar qualquer coisa xD **

**Beijos e obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic desde o seu começo!! Essa fic foi feita para vocês xD**

** AHH, e só mais uma coisa: LEIAM MINHA ONESHOT "CASA COMIGO" xDD. Garanto que ela é fluffy é não tem nem metade do drama de MM. Fora que foi uma das melhores fics que já escrevi em toda a minha vida 8D  
**


End file.
